


what a feeling to be a sea king beside you

by loupancake



Series: under the same sky entwined with one destiny [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Smut, Like wow they're finally together, Louis begins his first underwater charity, M/M, Merfolk have a bit of a bonding thing too, Newly Merman!Louis, all the fond, but they push through it bc they're together!, can you say finally though idk about you guys but I've been waiting for this, creature AU, family bonds, harry gets sick, laughing, lots of smiles, louis becomes accustomed to undersea life very well, loving, mermaid au, merman au, merman!harry, there are a couple hardships here and there, this is the first part of them living together for two years, where louis and harry are in the ocean mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 81,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupancake/pseuds/loupancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harry and Louis now both being mermen and finally being an official couple, they spend one year under the sea and one year on land to see if they can work together and coexist within each other's very different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! As always I'm going to update as I write, and a little bit more slower only because it's going to be a _lot_ and it's had a lot of planning out.
> 
> This is without a doubt going to be the longest in the entire series. This first chapter is also going to be the shortest in this installment! It's more like a preface.
> 
> Thanks so much to those of you who've been reading this forever so far and I hope you enjoy this one as much the others as I update. Also, if you guys think there should be tags added for this story I might have forgotten to put or any of the previous installments, you should definitely let me know!
> 
> **Update 12/11/17:** I've decided to cut this fic into two parts so there will now be **7** parts to this series instead! It's mostly because I write so much and it'll ease my mind mentally if this is shorter. That being said—I'm back! I'll be posting the next chapter soon, I just need to edit and revise it.
> 
> -  
> [Series Post {tumblr}](http://wlwmermald.tumblr.com/post/156720987927/under-the-same-sky-entwined-with-one-destiny)  
> [Tumblr](http://wlwmermald.tumblr.com) | [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/v4leeeee/playlist/4XeU7sCBEfWgGR9dmBzk21)

  


\+ E n do fS u m m e r +

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

**L**

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

There was a decision to make.

“No.” Harry said, voice firm and final. Louis’ eyebrows raised, disappearing behind his fringe as he stood on the rocky pathway of the beach, arms crossed, staring down at Harry in the water. “Absolutely not. You can’t. You have your whole life—you can’t. And you have your cats and you’re supposed to move to this new… house of yours, right? Right up by the ocean or something? And school to learn about the ocean. Come on, that’s not fair to you, Louis. I can’t let you give up everything just because… because…” Louis was patient. Of course he was. There wasn’t a time he wasn’t, but his mind was set on the decision. “Louis, you have family and you have pets and you have Zayn and… and—we won’t even be here in the winter. Remember that?”

Louis smiled knowingly. It didn’t bother him in the slightest. Winter would be difficult, sure, but it wasn’t _impossible_. He very well _could_ do this. “I remember.” Louis said, his voice soft and calm with a hidden confidence that could let anyone within earshot know that he was entirely sure with whatever he had decided on. “I do. And… I think… I can do this. And… you should let me because… at the end of the day, we can date all we want, but we have to be able to coexist in each other’s worlds, away from our own, even in the most difficult times. I think that if we can do that, if we can get through that and still want to be together by the end of it all, it’ll prove a lot to ourselves and to each other that we can really be able to… progress however we decide to.”

Harry sighed, his eyes peering up into Louis’, holding his gaze with determination. Louis did the same, but his mind was set, and Harry wasn’t going to change it. He wasn’t. Suddenly, a smile crept onto Harry’s face, one that reminded Louis of someone who’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t, a smile that was sneaky, guilty, and excited all in one. “Well… I mean… I think it’d be nice… if you did. I just—are you really sure?”

Louis took a deep breath. He thought of it because he had to. It was definitely a spontaneous idea that he settled on, one that definitely should be kept because… it was spontaneous for a reason, but he owed everyone to think about it one more time. _Yes, I’m doing this_ , he thought, even if an aspect of it made his stomach twist with nervousness. He then nodded surely. “I am.”

That’s how he found himself marveling at the oceanfront house that would be his. Buying furniture for it was fun, too. Louis kept with a mostly blue, green, and white color scheme throughout. It would be lovely to come back to. His new house would be waiting for him—and hopefully Harry if he didn’t somehow make Harry hate him—when he came back.

Zayn was ready to take on the task of looking after the kittens. He was excited, too. Louis knew it because he kept trying to be sympathetic on the fact that Louis would have to part with them for a while even though he was playing with them all animatedly. Abby seemed to be the saddest one, like she knew what Louis was doing. Her ears would point backwards, her pupils bulging, and she’d meow as if telling him not to leave. Louis only bunched her in his arms and told her he’ll come back. He would miss her a lot, but it would be okay. Zayn was going to take care of her and the kittens. That’s what mattered.

The real obstacle was trying to figure out how to tell his mum and sisters.

Harry, Zayn, and Louis stood in the living room of the flat. Louis sat on the couch and Zayn and Harry had their arms crossed, standing in front of him. “You can’t tell her you’re a merman going to spend a year at sea.” Zayn said. “Okay. I just said that and I honestly—I’m so happy I know it’s true. But _honestly._ ”

“I can always… like… give her proof.” Louis suggested unsurely.

“I see boats and stuff all the time—the same ones, really—I guess they go around throughout the year. Or something. Could you lie and tell her that? That you’re going to be in a boat for a whole year?” Harry asked, biting his thumbnail with uncertainty.

“Oh!” Zayn snapped his fingers. “That’s something! A year at sea. Like normal people—no offense.” Zayn quickly added the last few words when Harry and Louis shot him a look.

“Aren’t you supposed to be going to school, Lou? Or are you… not doing that anymore?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “That idea’s bounced since I’m going to be living in the ocean with you.” He said, sighing. “A year at sea. Yeah I could tell her that, but she might think I’m crazy. She already thought I was when I told her I was going to ‘take my friend to Boston on Zayn’s yacht because his dad died’. And…and she’ll expect me to take my phone and stuff, too. Shit.” 

They were quiet for a moment before Harry shrugged shyly. “We… could…” he tilted his head and Louis grimaced. “I mean… I—I can… go with you?” He suggested. Louis’ eyebrows rose a little, softness lacing his eyes. “To your, erm… your mum and stuff. We could… like… go to the beach together and maybe… I don’t know.” He lifted his arms up and let them fall to the side with a huge sigh. “I don’t know, honestly. It sounds like it can’t work. And then we’d have to go to the beach and jump in the water?”

Harry had a point. His mum would probably think he was mad and Louis would have to shift right in front of her. Then… then who knows what would happen. This was one of the rare moments that he couldn’t possibly picture what her reaction would be. Louis knew his mum like the back of his hand… but with this? There was no telling what she’d say.

By the time Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Eleanor found themselves in his mum’s bungalow, which was big enough to house six other children and a husband, Louis had formally quit his job at the restaurant. He had also told Carl what he was planning to do—Harry right beside Louis when he told him, too—and Carl was over the moon for them both. He would never get over how this old man had somehow become such a huge part of his life since he was little, and here he was, telling Carl about him going to venture into the ocean for a year because he’s a merman, too, and is dating the king of the Atlantic.

It’s magic. Harry is magic.

Harry was getting queasy about meeting Louis’ mum. “Especially in this context!” Harry loudly whispered to Louis, turning around to walk away from the front door. Louis quickly chased him and set his hands on his shoulder and waist, guiding him back to the house and standing on his tiptoes to kiss the back of Harry’s neck, right over the trident tattoo he had. He could feel Harry melting in his arms at that, relaxing, and Louis whispered reassuring words to him, told him that it would be okay no matter the outcome, that he was still going in the ocean with him even if his mum wasn’t happy with it.

Eleanor was the one who knocked on the door. Lottie answered it with a surprised smile. “Oh, hi El!—Zayn? Lou? Guy I… don’t know. What’re you all doing here?”

“Got something to tell you all.” Louis said. “Let us in, yeah? And this is Harry.” Harry smiled tightly. Lottie’s eyes looked right at where Louis’ hands were and she smiled, nodding contently before stepping back and opening the door wider, waving an arm out behind her to beckon them all inside. Harry gave Lottie a charming smile and offered his hand to her. Lottie beamed and shook it happily, but hugged Louis. “Good to see you.” He told her, squeezing her tight before walking in further.

If Harry was still nervous, it didn’t show at all. Maybe it was the courteous side of him because he was royal, but he was charming, charismatic, with his dimpled grin and rich voice as he introduced himself to his sisters. He absolutely melted when he saw Ernest and Doris, holding one after the other like he _knew_ how to. Louis didn’t think seeing Harry talking animatedly and happily to his littlest siblings would completely destroy him inside, but it did, and in the best way. He couldn’t stop staring with a fond smile. That was when Eleanor snapped her fingers in front of his face and Zayn laughed. “Haven’t seen you this into someone in a long time. It’s nice.” El said.

Well, that was true, actually. He was pretty sure he’d only had two serious relationships before Harry, and that was Eleanor and a boy named Jason who had completely stomped on his heart and crushed it like it was nothing.

Anyway, Harry was here and was being sweet and lovely to his family. This was nice and this was _now_.

When his mum came from the kitchen, she grinned at the four of them with a happy sigh. “What are you all doing here?” It wasn’t said unkindly, but happily. “El! Haven’t seen you in ages.” Eleanor quickly scurried to hug her. Louis remembered his mum and Eleanor had got on really well back in the day. “How are you, dear? Are you back here? Louis doesn’t tell me _anything_ , honestly. And Zayn! I saw you just a few weeks ago.” Zayn smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “There’s too many people in the living room, will you lot sit down? My son!”

Louis surged into his mum for a hug. He squeezed her lightly and kissed her cheek. “Hi, mum.” He said when she pulled back. 

“Why’re you here? You never come here on your own without telling me first.” She told him. Louis smiled and glanced up over at Harry, who had sat himself down on the floor and was nodding and gasping at Doris babbling at him. His mum followed his gaze and looked back at Louis, looking like she was about to burst with a scream. 

“This is Harry.” Louis said, gesturing to him. Harry looked up and stood up quickly. He ran his hand up through his hair and touched the ringlets at the ends—a habit Louis particularly adored. “Haz, this is my mum.” He said, his tone soft.

Harry’s eyes were once wide with nervousness just seeing her, but then he visibly relaxed and stretched his hand out. “It’s lovely to meet you.” He said to her.

“Lovely to finally meet you, too. I think I said hi to you once over the phone.” She said, shaking his hand happily. Louis softly laughed, remembering that. He remembered having data roaming in the middle of the ocean on Zayn’s yacht and talking to his mum so she didn’t worry. He also remembered Harry shouting “Hello!” as he passed him on the bow and remembered his mum shouting a greeting right back.

“That’s true, yeah! I remember that!” Harry said gleefully. “Nice to finally see you in person.” Louis was sure he meant it, too. His smile never faltered, even when, quite surprisingly, his mother went in to hug Harry. Harry only wrapped his arms around her in return and smiled amusedly at Louis over her shoulder. “I see where Lou gets his hugging skills from.” Harry said, and Louis rolled his eyes lightly before turning away as a fond smile inexorably crept onto his features.

Louis was nervous. His heart was pounding unbearably and he was sure it was about to burst out of his chest any moment now. His palms were sweaty as he rubbed them together and he looked around, wondering if he should sit, or if his mum should sit, or if anyone else should stand or sit—so he ended up gently tugging his mum away from Harry to sit her down on the couch. “I—we came here because I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Oh? Okay, well, it must be important if you’ve got your best friends here. And Harry.” She said, smiling over at Harry. Louis looked over his shoulder at him, sighing contently when Harry’s hand rested over his shoulder “Are you with my son, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry said quite proudly. “If that’s okay.”

“Finally.” Lottie snorted. Louis’ eyes shifted over to her. She was on the couch, too, legs crossed and her phone out. “I mean when was the last time he dated someone? I don’t even remember.”

“Anyway!” Louis clapped his hands together. He hurried to shoo the twins over to the couch, shoo Fizzy over to the couch, and Harry ended up sitting right back down on the floor to continue playing with Ern and Doris. Louis sighed heavily and picked Doris up, carrying her over to Phoebe. Harry came up beside him with Ernest and handed him to Daisy. 

How was he supposed to break this all to them?

Eleanor and Zayn were on his other side immediately and he gave them a look that simply _screamed_ for help.

“Just… like… say it, you know? Like, don’t really even think about it and just…” Zayn said, jutting his hand out to somewhat emphasize what he meant. “do it.”

“Yeah. It’s—nothing’s really going to exactly _prepare_ her for that… or any of them, really.” Eleanor added. 

Louis was surely having a heart attack. He stared at his best friends, trying to figure out if there was something… some way he could just word everything as best as he could to get some sort of _decent_ reaction from his mum when he was done with it all. There really didn’t seem like there was any. He just had to blurt it out and work through it however he could. He felt Harry’s pinky brush over the back of his hand and calmed down ever so slightly. 

He was going in the ocean either way.

“Okay.” Louis said, facing his mum and glancing at his sisters. Just do it. No beating around the bush. “So, I’m going to… not go to school and I’m going to… to live… in the ocean.”

Lottie’s correction was almost immediate, except it wasn’t a correction at all. “You mean _on_ the ocean.”

Louis shook his head. It’d be easier to tell them if he _did_ mean that, but of course, that wasn’t the case. “No. I…” he let out a soft laugh. “No, I meant _in_. Because, I, erm—I’m not exactly all human anymore and I’m kind of the boyfriend of the king of the Atlantic Ocean, who isn’t all human, of course, unless he’s on land—like I am right now, too—and, like, I’ve decided to sort of just live in the ocean for the time being so I can… become familiar with his world and the like because that’s what I feel like I should do and what I want to do.”

There was a short pause, but it was long enough for Louis to register all of his sisters’ and mum’s faces. They were looking at him like he had grown three heads right then and there. Maybe that would’ve been easier because they could _see_ it happen. Right now, he probably sounded incredibly delusional.

“Before any of you say… anything… I’m a witness to Louis and Harry not being particularly… human…” Zayn said quickly.

“So am I!” Eleanor added.

Harry glanced over at Louis before raising a hand like he was in school. Louis felt like he was about to faint. “I’m the boyfriend.”

There was absolute silence. Louis counted the seconds. _One, two, three, four, five, s—_ and then, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe erupted in laughter. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry turned to face him with a quizzical expression. He supposed this was an expected reaction. Yeah, they thought he was joking. Pretty logical, really, except he wasn’t, and that only meant that they weren’t going to believe him until they saw it for themselves. Louis looked over to Zayn and Eleanor whogrimaced and glanced behind them to the front door. Yeah, they’re probably going to have to go to the beach at some point… except that it’s day time.

His mother looked at him like he was pitying him. “Louis, are you feeling okay?” She asked, drawing his attention back to her. “What are you talking about? You literally made no sense whatsoever. Is this a game of some sort I don’t know about?”

Louis licked his top lip and pressed his lips together into a thin line. “Nope. Not a game. I’m… entirely honest, actually. Like, really honest.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Harry,” Louis said, sighing. “is a merman. He is the king of the Atlantic Ocean. I am… _dating_ him. Seeing as we come from different worlds, I was thinking that I may like to spend a year in the ocean to get used to it, get used to the environment, learn about them, be with Harry… completely. I mean, he’s a busy guy and all—stop looking at me like that.” Louis said softly at his twin sisters, who were fighting the uncontrollable urge to giggle. “I—" Louis sighed. What was he saying? This wasn’t working. He should’ve just disappeared off the earth. “Anyway, I was telling you because when I sort of… like, I guess, _move_ there, I won’t really be able to see you guys during the winter because merfolk migrate over to the Southern Atlantic, like, around the waters that border South America, erm…” he looked at Harry, his hands coming together thoughtfully. “Where exactly was it again, Haz?”

Harry smiled a little at that. Louis thought it was cute, and he would maybe smile right back if he wasn’t nervously stammering out everything that sounded _crazy_ to his family. “The other palace is across from the waters of Uruguay. So we’ll be around there.”

“Right.” Louis said, nodding. “Uruguay.”

“Tomlinsons—and Deakins,” Zayn spoke. “We’re not—like, this sounds unbelievable. Like, when Louis told me about Harry, I was… yeah I was, like, freaking out a little, but the thing is that I was helping my parents on their fishing boat, yeah? And I met Liam because we caught him in the net and he was…. he was _real_ , a merman—like, I see him all the time now.” This was true. Liam and Zayn have been meeting comfortably a few nights at the beach where Harry and Louis tended to. It was actually very sweet. “And… and Louis and Harry’ve been going through a bunch of stuff and now they’re together, so it’s nice.”

“And it’s not easy.” Eleanor began. “Because Harry’s a king. Like—" Eleanor ran up to stand behind Harry, jumping on her tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. It didn’t necessarily work too much. She was shorter than Louis, even. “This guy is actually royal. Like _genuinely_ royal. He has a crown and everything.”

“When did you see his crown?” Louis asked quietly, curiously.

Harry grinned. “Oh I hung out with her and we went shopping for little boats the other day.” he told him. Louis’ mouth fell open. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Completely spontaneous. It’s okay, I’ve got these nice boots now.”

Louis opened his mouth a little more to say something, then closed it quickly, just about to tell Harry to give him the shoes so he can put them in his closet at _home_ rather than them getting gross in the water. It might ruin the material, maybe, right? Even the green sandals he’d gotten Harry over a year ago were getting a little wrecked. Though, this just certainly might not be the right time to bring that all up. They had to tell his family about… everything. Except not everything because if his mum learned he’d almost died a few times already, she might actually have a fit.

“Wait—you can’t _all_ be like… delusional about this at the same time. Do you all really believe this stuff? Whatever you’re saying?” Lottie asked, her smile fading and her expression turning more or less skeptical. 

“Yes.” Louis said.

“We can… show you?” Harry suggested. His sisters raised their eyebrows and shared looks that were between confusion and excitement, like maybe what they were saying _was_ real. His mother still looked entirely unsure, but Louis loved her because she nodded. She wasn’t going to assume until she learned everything she could. She was willing to see everything until she made her real judgment. He really loved his mother.

That’s why they all found each other on the beach at the rocky pathway, crowding around it in the middle of the night, minus the younger twins were home now that Louis’ stepdad had come home from work. Harry and Louis dove right into the water with ease, in sync, with their clothes on and everything—he was sure he heard his mother shouting about that right when he dove right in. Louis let the water engulf him, but it was controlled. It wouldn’t hurt him. The water would never hurt him anymore and knowing that made his stomach bubble happily.

He smiled at Harry swimming up to him, smiled at his green, iridescent tail, smiled at his own that was blue. His gills were working double time and Louis was nervous again. Harry swam a little closer, bringing a hand up to the side of his neck, his thumb resting over his pulse point.

“You’re nervous.” Harry said, his mouth closed since merfolk didn’t speak like that. Harry’s silvery, mystical hum of a voice only wrapped around Louis like a comfort he could understand, somehow equally deep and rich as his human voice was. His hand came up to cradle his jaw and Louis turned his head towards the touch, pressing a kiss to the heel of Harry's palm. “It’s real, though. And she’ll see that. That’s all.”

“You know?” Louis asked, feeling like looking into Harry’s eyes equally calming, a home that wasn’t a home. He felt safe just looking into them. His own elegant sounds were higher than Harry’s, soothing and blue. “You know when… when we met and you were terrified and I was terrified?”

“Yeah.” Harry laughed, his mouth opening to laugh properly. “I do.”

“I kind of feel like that again right now.” His chest was going to burst at any moment. He was even aware of his gills working the same way people became aware of their breathing when it was heavy. Harry closed the space between them, capturing Louis’ lips with a delicacy that made Louis weakly whimper against his lips. It wasn’t deepened, wasn’t rough, wasn’t anything other than a press of lips on lips, lingering and soft. It was enough for Louis to feel like any nerves were washed away, only replaced with what could possibly described as feathers floating in bubbles all around him. It didn’t make sense, but it was just how he felt, how Harry made him feel.

“LOUIS! HARRY?! GET OUT OF THE WATER!” 

That was his mum. Louis pulled away from their kiss to peer up at the still brim of the water. Surely they’ve been under it for a long time. No wonder she was getting worried. “You should swim up there, stop giving your mum a heart attack. She seems lovely.” Harry said. Louis looked down to smile at him and gave his lips a quick peck before he swam up straight, his lower half waving like a ribbon to take him up.

Louis’ head broke the water and he quickly hurried to prop his arms up onto the rocky pathway. “Did I worry you?”

“You can hold your breath for a long time, great, now get back up here!” Lottie told him. “Jesus. Thought you guys drowned yourselv—where’s Harry?”

“Tickling me right now—stop.” Louis whispered, peering down to feel Harry’s fingers trailing up the sides of his tail around his hips. His own tail slowly started to glow because it was dark, and then Harry’s did as well. “Terrible.” Louis carefully curled his tail back so his caudal fin could stick out of the water behind him. “Anyway. So you lot believe me now, yeah?”

“Oh my god!” Phoebe and Daisy shouted simultaneously. They immediately rushed to sit on their bums on the rocky pathway and almost pushed themselves down into the water. Louis quickly placed his hands on their shins to stop them. His mother immediately sighed in relief, although it was shaky. “We have to see!”

“No. Mum would have a heart attack.” He said, his eyes darting up to his mother, whose hand shakily covered her own mouth. He looked up at Fizzy and at Lottie, giving them a small smile. “Yeah?”

“You’re shitting me.” Fizzy whispered, softly gasping as she crouched down and stared past Louis. He lightly let his tail glide above the water behind him, then curl so the tip of the fin curled inward. “Wha—when? How?”

“I can answer that!” Harry said, bursting out of the water beside Louis. Lottie and Fizzy shrieked, but the twins only jumped and then giggled softly before saying, “Cool.”

“Louis,” his mother said.Louis looked up at her again. “Please… _both of you_ , actually…” He bit his bottom lip nervously and felt Harry’s hand rest over his own. “yes… explain. Slowly. Not rushed like before. And then tell me, once again, what your… oh my god, my _son_.” Her voice wavered slightly and Louis’ eyebrows quirked sadly. Was she crying? No, that wasn’t what he meant to have happened. 

His mother carefully sat herself down on the rocks and took his other hand with her free one. “Mum… I’m sorry.” Louis said softly, but he was unable to read her eyes. They didn’t look upset. Definitely frightened and confused, but the familiarity of her love was still blazing through. “I—I probably could’ve broken this to you better but honestly it’s not something I can exactly prepare you for.”

“Oh my god I just realized your tail has some green specks within the scales.” Eleanor giggled. Louis looked behind him and sure enough, she was quite right. “Sorry. That was—it’s pretty.”

“I think mine’s got blue specks in them.” Harry mumbled, looking behind and raising his caudal fin out of the water. He hummed softly in thought before shrugging.

“Oh dear god, you’re both real.” His mother gasped, the hand covering her mouth resting over her chest. “Hang on, wait, let me… take a breather.” she laughed nervously and Louis smiled softly at her, a smile that was understanding. 

“What’s it feel like? Your tail?” Lottie asked.

Louis grinned, swimming up to her side and pulling himself up to sit beside her, his tail still dipping into the water. “See for yourself.” 

“ _Whoa_ it’s legit! You guys are real? _You’re_ one! You’re—like it’s not, this is not, like, special effects like that is—what the fuck are those?” Lottie asked, staring at his gills.

“Gills.” Harry said, pulling up to sit beside Louis.

“No shit.” Fizzy whispered.

Daisy reached a hand over to poke at Louis’ gills, but Louis lightly patted her hand away and shooed it from him. “Only the tail. God, I need those to breathe down there.”Zayn, who was standing right behind him snorted and Louis rolled his eyes. In no time, all of his sisters had their hands on Louis’ lap and sides and they pulled away just as quickly. “So?”

“It’s slimy!” Lottie said, sounding grossed out.

“And sort of rough?” Fizzy added, not sounding so sure.

Harry spoke up. “It’s a little rough because he doesn’t groom it. I tell him _all_ the time to groom and he continually just doesn’t.”

“It just slips my mind!” Louis said defensively. “Sorry spending time with my sea turtle and talking to him is… frankly a little distracting for someone like me. I’m still amazed, you know.”

“Louis.” His mother said. Louis looked up at her. “Please tell me everything.”

With Harry’s help, Louis did. He told her everything—minus a couple of near-death experiences. Judging by the fact that the yacht journey and siren queen takeover had her gasping and nearly screaming, it was a good idea not to have told her. His sisters, on the other hand, seemed to hang on their every word. Zayn and Eleanor sat beside Harry and eagerly listened, too, seeming far too excited to finally learn the entire, entire story of _everything_ that occurred. Minus this and that.

Revisiting the details of everything that had happened with Harry was… more than refreshing. To be honest, most of it was just _good_. It only felt like he’d been in a slump because not being with Harry and being upset with him was just months of _not_ speaking to him whatsoever. Everything else had been genuine happiness. It was really refreshing to know that Harry remembered just as much as he did about everything. Even the little things would pop up in their heads so they could fill in the gaps.

“So…” Louis said with a shrug. “Basically, that’s it. I’ve… decided to spend a year in the ocean with Harry. And… if all goes okay, he’ll try…? To spend a year on land with me? However _that’s_ gonna work, I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. Have plenty of time to get it sorted.”

Of course, his mother was worried about keeping in contact with him. For all Louis knew, winter was going to be void of it. Even he wasn’t happy about that, but there just didn’t seem any way it could work out. So, he promised he would come see her the moment they came back in the Spring. His mum really didn’t like it, either. Not any of it, but his sisters were… actually very overjoyed about the entire thing, having had quickly gotten passed the weirdness and were just full blown excited.

“And you’re… really a _king_? I’m actually speaking to a king?” Louis’ mother asked Harry. Harry’s eyes were so bright as he smiled like the king he was and nodded. The prince he used to be was still there, occasionally shy and humble. That was just Harry. Louis liked that about him. “That means he’ll… he’ll be protected, right? I don’t want Louis to be hurt and… and eaten by sharks.”

“That’s not going to happen, mum, didn’t you hear the part where they said he befriended sharks?” Fizzy asked.

His mother huffed. “Oh, well…”

“Johanna,” Harry spoke, his tail swishing in the water lazily. “may I call you Johanna?”

That seemed to make her happy. She smiled kindly at Harry. “Jay is… Jay is actually perfectly fine, dear.”

“Jay, I’ve got… the best possible guards in the entire ocean. And Louis… he’ll be with me. Always. There won’t be a moment he’s not protected.” Louis’ eyebrows raised. Maybe that was half true. He didn’t doubt there’d be times where there _would_ be guards surrounding them, but every time he’s been in the ocean so far with Harry, it’s been because Harry had snuck out without a guard keeping watch beside him. Harry did risk his life a lot in that sense. “He is in the hands of the strongest and the bravest. Even my Hand, Liam, was one of my guards.”

Louis looked beside Harry to see Zayn smiling to himself.

“Alway so obvious,” Eleanor whispered.

“And my sister, Gemma, is officially Lady Commander of the kingsguard. Not that Louis is king or anything, but… he is with me and he’ll… he’ll be treated as such.” Louis swallowed hard at that. God, Harry was going to absolutely spoil him. His mind ran with the thought of being pampered by His Majesty Harry Edward of Houses Styles and Cox, First of His Name, King of the Atlantic and the Marine, Lord of the Seven Seas, and Protector of the Waters. (He might’ve been told what Harry’s official title was a few days ago and recited it a few times until he got it right). It had him biting his bottom lip subtly and redirecting his eyes straight to his mother, continuing to hear Harry go on about how very, very, very safe Louis would be in the water.

“I’ve also been dubbed the Commander of Human Communications recently, too.” Zayn said.

Ah, that was true. Louis nodded happily about that. Harry’s Small Council had to be filled with new people after he got rid of those that’ve been manipulating their positions and thus knowing about the attempted usurp from the sirens. He had managed to grab a couple of other friends from other oceans. Louis hadn’t met them yet. Commander of Human Communications was a brand new position just for Zayn because, well, Harry was with Louis. Sure, they were both mermen, and sure, they could both be human, too, but Louis is first and foremost human just as Harry is first and foremost a merman. 

“Which means that we’re actually going to be thinking up of ways to somehow make human and ocean life communicate easier even from far away—particularly you and Louis because we would still like to be kept a secret—along with making sure they coexist better than ever. It’s something that’s been proposed due to, well, you and Louis being apart for the coming winter. And of course we know that Louis’ birthday is in the winter so it would be at least nice to somehow tell him happy birthday—I know my mother would be absolutely gutted if she wasn’t able to wish me a happy birthday in February, so I can understand it.” Louis stared at Harry, who spoke slowly, but without faltering once with his words, easily and charmingly. His mother was drinking in every word, too. Harry wasn’t lying, but they were words carefully chosen, the sort of way that someone from the Apple Store would try to sell someone the most expensive product they’ve got just because they had a way with words and knew how to be sympathetic. “And like I said, he’ll be completely fine. Worst comes to worst, we end up hating each other in a week and he breaks up with me and comes right back here.”

“Oh, stop it.” Louis whispered, his eyes completely soft, his smile lazy and gentle as Harry turned to look at him fondly. Even Louis knew they were frankly disgusting, and it’d only been about two months so far—which was really a couple of days because Harry had been busy enough to be unable to see Louis most of the rest of summer, but it was okay. Louis expected that, and that was why this plan existed. “After all this time you think I’d break up with you after a week of spending my time in your world nonstop? Don’t be… ridiculous. You’re the one who actually reminds me to get my arse back up here at the end of our dates.”

“You’re both _disgusting_.” Eleanor said. “Jesus.”

Harry and Louis laughed softly and Louis’s sisters went back to touching his tail. “Well,” his mother said. “I can’t tell you what to do, yeah, but… but… and I certainly don’t like a lot of it, but…” Louis looked at her hopefully, pleadingly. She paused and sighed, shaking her head in a way that said, _What am I going to do with you?_ “I suppose… if you think you have to or you _really_ want to do this… and you’re gonna come back from it?” Louis nodded surely. “Then… oh…” She squeezed her eyes tightly and grimaced before nodding, looking like if she didn’t say something now, she’d backtrack entirely. “Yes, fine, goodness. Spend a year in the ocean.”

And then it hit Louis, right then, when Harry’s chin rested on his shoulder and his sister started babbling questions about merfolk and ocean life… that he was going to spend a year in the ocean. A real, entire _year_.

And he couldn’t wait.


	2. autumn, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival, The Autumn Festival, The _R.M.S. Titanic_ , and Proud Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any terrible knowledge I might've had on the Titanic and its artifacts that could be found in there. Seeing as this is a work of fiction, I figured I did pretty okay with what I had!
> 
> Yes, the Titanic is something in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! The rest of the chapters are going to be like this, too. Twenty-four chapters to detail two years of their lives together. And as I said before, this is definitely going to be the longest one out of every fic in the series. I'm already apologizing, I simply can't help writing so much. 
> 
> Also, seeing as I tend to usually put songs in the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/v4leeeee/playlist/4XeU7sCBEfWgGR9dmBzk21) that are usually heard in the story, that won't be happening underwater too often, so these'll definitely be more like mood songs or songs I was listening to while writing some scenes!

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

**L**

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

_September_

Harry was bringing him to the palace.

** {Tune: [This is the New Year - A Great Big World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr4g0UK3Fas)} **

“You’re going to live there.” He told Louis happily with a glance over his shoulder. Louis didn’t know how to think about that. He was mostly excited. Of course he was, but then, it dawned on him that he was going to be _living_ in an underwater palace with merfolk who have definitely perfected every courteous and graceful way of speaking and swimming while Louis… nope. There were still a few things he just couldn’t get right and just thinking about them had him more aware of his faults when swimming alongside Harry. It made him want to hide away under a rock. Incidentally, it seemed Harry always knew when Louis became very self aware of himself and he only squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I’m going to be so bad at this.” Louis whispered as Harry led him to the large palace walls. “I mean there’s a whole… god, okay, listen, I feel like every merperson we’re passing is just staring at me and judging me like ‘wow this idiot can’t even swim his way like the rest of us.’”

A laugh rumbled out of Harry and he stopped. Louis kept swimming, but was pulled back gently in a swift motion. Harry straightened himself so he was hovering, and Louis came in front of him. Even how Harry looked right now was just… Louis just knew it was a natural thing for him by now. He didn’t know if it was exceedingly perfect because Harry was a king and had to be poised and graceful, but Louis definitely wasn’t anywhere near that. While Louis’ other hand rested against his side lazily, his tail curled at the end casually, his shoulders relaxed but his upper body wanting to tilt forward, Harry was the exact opposite. Harry’s tail underneath him was pointed down, the frills waving at the tip of his caudal fin gently. His shoulder blades were pushed back and his back was straight. His head was leveled, looking down at Louis with ease, and it was impossible to ignore the confidence pouring out of him just from his appearance. 

And, well, Harry was unbearably fit. 

“Lou, you only… got your sea fins a couple of months ago.” Harry reminded him. Louis sighed uselessly, his tail swishing stubbornly underneath him. “And if your emotions weren’t so plastered on your face, your tail tells it all. Come on, Louis. You are… doing way better than the first day you swam with me.” Merfolk passed them and greeted Harry with his beautiful title, the way people _should_ greet a king. Harry’s eyes ever so briefly left Louis’ to greet them right back, but then they were back to gazing at Louis with a softness that was only for him. Right. Harry was never going to look at anyone else this way. Those eyes were for Louis only. “I promise everything will be fine.”

“Okay.” Yeah. Maybe he could just... he should calm down. It’ll be okay. After all, Harry’s the king. The king favors him. By those standards, he’s pretty much okay. Louis peered around at all of the business taking place everywhere. It seemed like something was going to happen soon. “What’s with all the, er… is something going on?” Louis asked, gesturing about.

“Autumn Festival.” Harry stated. “It’s going to happen in about a week. Of course, I’m going—seeing as it takes place within the palace walls. It should be fun. There’s music and games and tons of things to buy, like a marketplace. There’s great food and shows and it’s always just a lot of fun.” It sounded like fun, too. Louis’ eyebrows rose up excitedly. “Will you come with me to the Autumn Festival?” Harry asked, shooting him a playful grin.

Louis nodded shyly, mostly to hide his excitement. “Of course. It sounds fun. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You’re… sweet.” Harry told him with a soft hum. That’s right. Harry didn’t even know what sweetness was until Louis, having had only tasted saltier things before. “Like sea salt ice cream. Can’t wait for it.”

“Me either.” Louis said. Harry giggled and nodded up towards the wall. Louis followed his gaze and they headed over to it, but swam to the very bottom where there was an arch with a few metal bars sealing the way. Harry pulled them out one by one and swam right through it. Louis followed him through and turned to see him putting all of the bars back into place as if he never took them out at all. 

“Did this a lot just so I could see you way back when. With your little boats being so colorful and inviting. Still do it.”

“One of these days,” Louis began. “you’re going to be out there. Having had snuck out, of course. One of these days, you’re gonna get yourself caught in a trap just like Liam did. You’re gonna be freaking the fuck out and then you’re gonna sigh in relief because it’s only Zayn unwillingly helping out his parents again. Then you’re going to understand why you need protecting.”

Harry hummed in thought before suggesting, “What if… you protect me and I protect you?”

Louis looked up in thought, pretending to consider it, but then he nodded. “Sounds like a plan. As long as you also protect your people, of course.”

“Of course. They do come first.” Harry’s eyes widened and he looked immediately apologetic. “I mean—you’re my boyfriend, of course, Lou, but—"

“Haz, it’s fine.” Louis laughed. “I know. Don’t worry. I do.” It was nice to know that Harry wanted him to know he cared just as much. Louis was fine with it. Harry _should_ put his kingdom and its people first. He was responsible for it. “Promise, darling.” He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “I know I’m just a step behind them all.”

“Barely.”

Louis giggled and reached for his hand again. “Come on. Show me around. First day at the palace. I’m actually very excited? You just can’t tell because I’m trying not to swim… _everywhere_ there is to swim. Have to play it cool. Can’t make a terrible first impression in front of the… people who attend to your needs on a daily basis.” Harry scrunched his nose fondly at Louis. “You understand, yeah?”

“I want you to be yourself.” Harry told him. “I may not be able to be myself all the time. Not here, really. You, though? I encourage it.”

Louis frowned, his eyes softening immediately. “Well, that’s not fair.”

Harry smiled anyway with a shrug. “I have to be a good king, Lou. Have to keep my manners no matter what. I must be presentable and courteous and level headed. No slumping. Shoulders back, back upright, tail pointed and sharp when hovering vertically. Swimming with grace when horizontal. It’s how it’s supposed to be for me.” Right. Louis hadn’t exactly thought about the fact that he was going to see Harry in an entirely different light, even more different than when he mingled with those he came across _outside_ of the palace walls. He looked down the length of Harry’s lean body, the way he swam having a perfected touch to it in the slightest way. 

It was okay. He understood. He really did. It was good to be told it, too, so that when Harry spoke this way and that, when he didn’t swear or joke, when he just acted completely posh and entitled, it was because he was who he was. Louis nodded to himself and decided to stop thinking about that. Harry had a comforting hold on his hand as he pulled him along and really, Louis should probably admire where he is.

The palace had to be repaired from being ruined. That much he remembered. It looked amazing now, and Louis couldn’t imagine if it looked different or the same before the repair. He couldn’t imagine _how_ it could be different anyway because it was _gorgeous_. It wasn’t just some simple coral building like the ones in Atlantis. It was much more complex and morphed to truly appear beautiful and inviting. He wasn’t even sure if it was entirely made of coral. Maybe there was some spongey material, too. There were towers that rose tall, some thinner, some wider. There were holes here and there for windows, some of them covered by a wavy green curtain that Louis could only guess was something like kelp or algae or something. The surprisingly beautiful main double doors seemed to be moulded by some glossy stone material that could bolt shut, but they were so large that Louis couldn’t imagine how they could close and open.

He might’ve fallen in love already.

“So?” Harry asked, breaking Louis’ trance from the structure. “What do you make of it?”

“I think it’s brilliant.” Louis told him. “Hogwarts has nothing on this.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed. “What’s Hogwarts?”

Louis grinned. “A fictional place but with a pretty castle all the same. I’ll tell you all about it sometime. It’s a place that comes from a series of books and is also a series of films.”

“You know, we can always turn back and I can move into your new house by the ocean, it’s not too late—" Louis burst out laughing before Harry finished. Harry only sighed and chuckled as well. “It’s just an option.”

“You’ve had so much time in my world already that I only think it’s fair I get a full experience in yours. And then it’ll be your turn to have the same in mine. If all goes well, the whole year’ll fly by and you’ll be cozying on up in my new house with all your lovely little… ocean artifacts you’ve got you may want to bring.”

Harry nodded with the sweetest smile. “It’s a plan. So… here we are. Front doors.” They paused right in front of them. The doors were guarded by two mermen with spears. Harry didn’t even say anything and they immediately bowed, addressing him with “Your Majesty” and then getting the door open just with a couple of hand gestures. It had to be magic, because their hands were in front of the bolts and they curled them into fists in the direction the bolts would pull away. They did, all by themselves, and the doors were large enough to make the ocean floor shake slightly until they were wide open. “After you.” Harry said ever so elegantly, waving one hand towards the inside, his other already resting behind his back.

Louis nodded subtly and swam inside, trying to keep from jetting in and hitting the back of the throne room. There were two thrones propped up onto tall platforms that opened at the tops behind the thrones themselves. Harry sat on one of those. He listened and ruled from one of those.

_Wow_.

Merfolk and fish alike swam across the throne room, seeming busy with important purpose. Even the little crustaceans that scurried across it looked like they needed to get somewhere urgent. There were blue bands draped over the merpeople’s arms, bands tied around the middle of fish and other sea creatures hurrying about, but they were all the same color. “People who wear those bands are a part of the palace staff.” Harry stated beside him. Louis nodded in acknowledgment, thinking it made sense. It seemed everyone here worked in the palace. “We have a large staff.”

“And am I going to be wearing something like that, too?” Louis asked. Harry turned to frown at him. Louis looked over when he didn’t answer. “What? I wouldn’t mind working here if it’s something I can easily understand. That’d be pretty cool. I mean, I can’t wait for you to spoil me and all, but for the time being, maybe I could… do something here, yeah?”

“You’re my guest, Louis. In my palace. You do not have to work here. You stay here and are free to visit any chamber in it. It’ll be yours as much as it’s mine.” Louis smiled a little despite his pride telling him he definitely wanted to earn his place here, didn’t want to be given things constantly. He wanted to give back somehow whether it be to Harry or to other creatures of the ocean. “You are… you are my guest. To be treated with the utmost respect the same way someone ruling beside me would.”

Louis’ eyes softened and he blinked slowly at him. “I-wait, is that allowed? I don’t want to intrude and don’t want to… be put up on some sort of high standard when I’m…” He sighed. “Let’s pretend for a moment that I’ve been a merman my entire life. I—I’m nowhere near those around the upperclass or nobility, I’m assuming. I’d be… common. Like how I am on land. Just a someone passing by. And I mean…” He wasn’t sure. The idea of Harry spoiling him was nice. It really was, but just being inside the palace now with him, being promised such splendor and luxury already when he felt he didn’t deserve it was somewhat unsettling. “Let me do some labor here.”

Harry frowned. “Louis—"

“You’re going to give me a place here and honestly even for someone like me who lives on land—this is _beautiful_. Like, it _looks_ expensive. I can’t imagine what the bedrooms’ll be like. Can’t imagine what sort of, ah… fin dresses I’ll have, any bit of jewelry, whatever on me. I don’t know! I mean, if you want to give me those things, it’s fine and I appreciate it more than I can express because I am… I can be materialistic.” Louis said with a shy grin, like admitting it was embarrassing. “Especially when it comes from you, but if I’m going to live here… and just… swim around and have everything handed to me and chill, I’m going to get restless and guilty.”

Harry smiled then, the way he did when he admired Louis, and Louis didn’t need a mirror to know his cheeks were warming with a rosy tint. “You’re amazing. Humble. Good natured. I want you to be proud of yourself just as I feel proud of you already. I’ll grant you the desire you wish to keep yourself busy with whatever you think will be fitting for you.” Louis’ eyebrows furrowed at Harry’s choice of words, only to remember that they were in the palace where Harry was more than expected to be courteous and respectful. Louis licked his top lip, feeling a smile sneak onto his features however small it was. He didn’t think Harry speaking like this would be more than welcoming to his ears, even in the merfolk language that consisted of watery clicks and mystical hums, and yet, Louis quite liked it a lot.

It was new but it was Harry. Louis smiled a little more before nodding. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Allow me to give you the grand tour of the estate—newly renovated of course due to…” Harry moved forward, Louis trailing after him. “a certain destruction that had occurred mere months ago.” He spun around to face Louis, who took a few seconds to be entranced at how easily he had done so, and how Harry’s tail curled up a little so he could swim _backwards_. “You may have heard of it, maybe.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, too impressed to say anything for a couple of beats. “Yeah. Yeah, I did hear about that. Some siren wanted to take over entirely even though she was already queen or something like that? Talk about greedy and disgusting.”

Harry threw his head back to laugh, but it completely died down as if Harry had been caught. Louis saw him looking around, and Louis did, too, seeing some of the merfolk staring at him. Harry cleared his throat importantly, giving Louis a wan smile before hurrying to the two tall thrones. In between them sat the scepter, bright and powerful—the scepter that saved Louis’ very life. Louis smiled, but kept his hands to himself since he didn’t know what to do other than stare in awe. From the corner of his eye, he saw Harry take a seat on one of the tall thrones, his tail falling elegantly underneath it. “I forgot my crown.”

“You still look incredibly regal, darling.” Louis said very quietly. Harry looked over at him with a charming smile. Yes, up there on that throne, every bit of confidence and authority pouring out of him, Louis definitely believed Harry looked every bit the part he was born into. Not to mention he was a very handsome king at that, every bit of him carved out with precision and delicacy to not tarnish that he was very much a person as much as he was an icon. Louis felt like a burst of light should be shining behind him and all around him—that’s how he looked, his head high and gaze hardened despite the sincerity in them. If Louis didn’t know Harry, he would maybe be fearful of him and love him all the same, want to fight for every cause he had.

Or, well, maybe, he was just too far gone that he’d do anything for Harry in any scenario.

Louis swam up in front of him, far out, in the middle of the throne room and faced him. He bowed low, extending an arm out. “My dear king,” he said, peering up through his long lashes at Harry to see his reaction.

Harry didn’t seem amused. His expression softened immediately, one of confusion and sadness, and he immediately got up to swim over to him. Louis frowned, straightening his upper body up as Harry shot forward, resting his hands on Louis’ arms, the action somehow making Louis meeting his eyes with worry. “You don’t do that.”

“What’d I do wrong?” Louis asked gently. “I mean I was kind of… just kidding around, Harry. I know you don’t like it when people close to you are all manners and stuff.”

Harry swallowed, sighing as he slid his hands down from Louis’ arms and took both of his hands. “This is my palace, my home. It has towers like a castle and I rule from it. I have people working for me and on occasion, some important people from all over come to visit. It’s important for you not to express that you’re below me.” Louis’ eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to get at what Harry was saying. “No, see,” Harry looked around and pulled Louis with him. “Come up, I’ll show you to your room.”

Louis didn’t get it. He didn’t understand why Harry was super tense about how he acted, what he did. If Harry wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, then sure, maybe he’d understand, but he was only joking around. He didn’t see the big deal in that. Louis looked around again to marvel at the undersea architecture of the palace, unable to take how overwhelmingly beautiful it was. It was made of everything found right in the sea, too, just molded perfectly for this place to be as spacious and comfortable as possible. Even the outside of the palace, though still within the walls, could probably fit a football stadium or two. It was that big.

Harry dragged him along long hallways and found one very large door that was heavily guarded. “That’s my room.” Harry told him. Louis took note of where it was for later, taking in the surroundings and hopefully stowing it away for memory. Maybe he could visit Harry’s room sometimes, although a part of him ached to share any room with him. After all, they already knew how comfortable they could sleep together, even without touching, just being in the same bed. 

It’s okay. He can’t be greedy after this. He’s not. He just wants to be as close to Harry as possible. After yearning for it for so long and now officially with him for a couple of months—albeit with difficulty since… Harry was Harry—it seemed something small to want, to share a room with Harry.

They stopped at an algae covered door that lifted up like a curtain, revealing a stone door—much smaller than Harry’s—right behind it. Harry opened it for him and waved an arm inside. Louis swam right in, taking in the contents of the beautifully spacious room, the bivalve shell that sat in the middle, the coral desk and stump, the mirror, the treasure chest that might contain other necessities he may need. “For you, Louis. I do hope… most of everything is to your liking and do not hesitate to ask _myself_ or anyone for something you may need.”

He was surprised how fast it took Louis to hate it, how Harry was speaking to him. He liked it at first, and now? Not so much. Louis rolled his eyes, then, and spun around, looking behind Harry before reaching out to pull Harry inside. He shut the door behind the fallen algae curtain and faced him. “If you speak like that _to_ me again, I might lose it.” Louis told him, his arms crossing over his chest. “You actually sounded like you were going to leave, like you were some hotel worker showing me my room. All professional and stuff. And I get it. You’re very courteous and you're in your palace and this is your element but we,” he pointed between them with a finger before stuffing his hand back to fold his arms once more. “don’t do this. When it’s just me, I want you to be yourself. You told me you couldn’t be yourself and I get that but you’re speaking to me. _Me_. I’ve literally heard you say 'fuck' before."

Harry relaxed, his posture turning much more casual. “I’m sorry.” He said, and it was genuine. Louis softened at that, feeling terrible. He felt like he’d gotten mad at him. He shouldn’t have. “I—I know I can be myself around you. Easily. Happily. You make me feel so much and like I’m unlimited. It’s _everything_ about you that makes me… I feel, like, better. A better person. I always wanted to do good.”

“Do well,” Louis mumbled.

“Do good.” Harry insisted. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is I like who I am when I’m around you. It’s just a little different… having you here when I’m… I’m accustomed to speaking and acting a certain way here around everyone.” He paused and Louis stuck his bottom lip out in small pout. Harry reached for his hip and pulled him closer. “I’ll try to do better with you and remember it’s okay. It depends, maybe I’m nervous now and stuff, I don’t know. And, like, you were bowing to me and stuff and I realized how much I just didn’t want you to ever think you had to act this way or that because of me, too.” 

Gratefulness and fondness filled Louis’ features. He smiled softly at Harry, running his words through his mind to let them settle in better. His eyes peered into Harry’s very apologetic ones before staring at pink, full lips. Louis leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, not pulling away for a few moments, reveling in the softness of Harry’s lips against his own. This was good. This was Harry, familiar and genuine. “Sorry I got a little upset. _Already_.” Louis said when he pulled away, rollng his eyes at himself. Harry chuckled, quickly pecking his lips, then giving a small kiss to the tip of his nose, making Louis scrunch it fondly in response. 

“No, I understand. I do.” Harry grimaced a little. “I’ve been enjoying how I am around you that it’s… I feel awful turning into some… some…”

“Robotic,” Louis suggested.

“What?”

“Never mind.” Louis giggled.

“Like someone else was speaking for me. Like it wasn’t me. Like I was told to say things in these types of situations and I forgot… _oh_ , this is Louis. I don’t have to be like that around him. He knows me. Just like how my sister does, how my mum does, but somehow… somehow he knows me a little more. I can be me, the me he knows. I'm just... I guess you can say me speaking and acting proper in the correct environment is just... Second nature."

Louis’ heart swelled a little. “I mean obviously if we’re in front of people or something that're... important, and you have to talk to me like that then…” Louis shrugged. “I mean, I should… probably be courteous back to you. Be respectful back if you’re going to be so good to me. I don’t want, like… people seeing how I am around you and treating you like some casual whoever—even if you’re not to me, just that, it’s just how we’ve always been—and then having people think it’s okay to do the same. I’ll do that. Be a real… royal guest. Do as best as I can—Niall’s a smart one, anyway, maybe I can ask him for some help with how to go all about it—and you… you just strip away all of it when it’s just us. Okay?”

Harry positively beamed at that, hugging Louis closer to him, their chests flush. It was warm to be close to Harry like this… unbelievably warm. Louis slid his arms around him for a hug, too, and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “I’d like that. That’s a nice plan. I appreciate your efforts already and… I’ll do everything I can to do the same. You know I just want you happy at the end of the day, right?”

“Of course, Haz.” Louis said, the timbres of his hum so soft that Harry hugged him even tighter. “Of course. I want you happy, too.” He dropped his face to bury it into his shoulder, pressing soft kisses over the skin. “Always want my dear, sweet king to be happy.”

Harry chuckled lowly at that, lifting his head up. Louis did too, only to pull back just enough to look up at him, their arms still around each other. “Might be the only time I like you calling me that.” Harry said. Louis hummed, smiling lazily and leaning up to kiss him. Harry’s hand flew to hold the back of his neck, his tongue licking the seam of Louis’ lips tentatively. Louis parted them in response. His tongue swept in, Louis’ tongue greeting his with a soft lick. Louis tilted his head and cupped Harry’s cheek as their lips moved together, soft sounds spilling into each other’s mouths. His tail curled a little, every bit of him feeling tingly and warm.

He loved kissing Harry. His lips were so pink, so soft, so full and thorough, and Harry always kissed him back like the act was perfected ages ago, slowly and completely, enough for Louis to feel his lips going numb with warmth and pleasure. In the water, it was intense and could be never-ending. Harry and Louis’ lips dragged over each other in harmony, never needing to pull away, never running out of breath. That was an upside, and just when Louis thought Harry’s lips couldn’t possibly become more enticing—since he was already kissing him—a soothing warmth washed through him, slow but overwhelming like a current. It only had him pulling Harry impossibly closer, his  hand on Harry's back brushing up and down slowly.

Louis did pull away when he felt something against the bottom of Harry’s spine that he just had to see. Harry chased his lips softy, yet greedily, pressing another kiss to them and making Louis giggle. “Haz—wait.” He said, looking around Harry. He carefully swam so he faced Harry’s back, and lo and behold, the sight in front of Louis had him uncontrollably melting. “You have… like… back dimples.” He observed quietly, bringing both of his hands to the small of Harry’s back, the pads of his thumbs pressing into the small craters the dimples created right above where the skin and scales started to blend together. Louis licked his top lip and bit his bottom one, his eyes raking over Harry’s broad, strong back. 

“I do?” Harry asked, staying still, stiffening a little when Louis drew closer to him, just so he could drop a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, but he relaxed with a small shudder, Louis humming softly in response. “You’re touching them?"

“I am. They’re cute. Can’t believe I never noticed them.” He smiled brightly and Harry spun around, grinning from ear to ear. “Very cute. But you’ve got the sexiest back. Love your dimples though. Those ones are precious but… this one…” He cradled Harry’s jaw, pressing his thumb into Harry’s left dimple on the side of his mouth. Louis smiled so much his eyes crinkled at the sides. “This one’s my favorite.”

“I love these.” Harry said, cupping Louis’ face into his hands and thumbing at the skin beneath his eyes, then the sides. “When you smile really big and it’s like… the most genuine smile ever.” Louis smiled shyly, casting his eyes down a little. “And your eyes are beautiful, Lou. Your lashes are beautiful. You’re beautiful, you’re so,” Harry leaned down to kiss him softly. “beautiful.”

“My hair’s too long,” Louis hummed, the sound waves of his hum so quiet it could be a whisper. “I need to shave. You, on the other hand,” he said, pressing their lips together firmly once, twice, and a third time. Okay, a fourth time. Harry laughed. “You’re so… perfect. And I’m actually very giddy right now. Like I seriously get to be yours and you can be mine and I can kiss you like this. I’ve honestly been waiting to be with you for a while. And I’m _here_.” He looked around his very new, underwater _bedroom_ … or should it be _shell_ room? “With you.”

“I’m so happy about that, too. We can do so much!” Harry’s eyes widened with glee. “Like the Autumn Festival. Cuttlefish is playing, too. Gemma and Niall are huge fans of the band. You can hear how great they are!”

“I really can’t wait, darling.”

Harry leaned in for another kiss and Louis’ tail swished happily underneath himself. “Me either. Can’t wait for a lot of things with you.” He gently took Louis’ wrists, pulling away from him, but holding on firmly, and he tugged him over to the bivalve shell, hitting the wavy seam of it with his caudal fin. It opened gracefully and Harry lowered himself to lie down. Louis was surprised he fit, tail and all. “And here’s your bed.”

Louis fell right beside him and was surprised by how cushiony the foot—or gonad? Or mantle? He didn’t quite remember the anatomy of a giant clam—was and he stared up at the top shell. “This is comfy.” Louis said. No, this was definitely the foot. He remembered now. He smiled to himself and turned on his side to face Harry. Something squirmed underneath his head and rose up… like a pillow. Louis hummed happily, feeling like he was on a cloud. Harry turned to face Louis, too. “Is yours better?”

Harry blinked, humming in thought. Louis grinned and Harry shrugged. “Define ‘better’.”

“It is, isn’t it?” 

“Bigger and softer. Can sink in it really comfy. And it’s mostly blue.”

Louis looked up at the color of the shell from where the seam was, wavy and large. “Mine’s green, I win.”

“We can nap a little. I can show you the rest of the palace later?” Harry suggested. Louis nodded sleepily. “I hope you’ll be happy here, Lou.” Harry said, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck, peppering a couple of kisses on the skin there before lying comfortably.

Louis slid an arm around him and kissed the side of his head. “If you’re around? Of course I will be.”

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

The Autumn Carnival came in no time.

Louis had seen every other bit of the palace there was. The “archive” room which was really just a library of human books and some _merfolk_ books. Harry had told him that they are made of handwritten octopus or squid ink and any bit of blank pieces of parchment they can find. The dining room was large and more like a hall with a long table made of sea rocks. Louis ate there with Gemma and Anne. Harry had sat at the head of the table, but made room for Louis. The food was prepared deliciously. Harry said oftentimes different sea plants and other living sea animals be used to extract liquids from themselves and it makes the food burst with flavor depending on what it is. 

Of course, Harry had forgotten to mention just how much he was going to eat. Meal after meal came in courses and Louis had grown full just from the second, feeling more than bloated when he retired to his bivalve shell in his own room. That was when Harry entered his room and nearly tackled him to groom his tail with kelp and seaweed. Louis had put up a fight, though it wasn’t much. He liked Harry tackling him down, pinning his wrists and his tail flailing helplessly as Harry hovered above him. The sly look Louis gave him seemed to make him bashful, so Louis relaxed and let Harry teach him how to properly groom himself. “Twice a day.” Harry told him and Louis nodded lazily, brushing it off and earning a crushing hug that had them falling back into the inside of his bivalve shell.

Harry slept with him. Louis ended up reaching over to slide his arms around Harry's middle and pressing himself up to his back, warm as Harry tapped the top of the shell to close over them. In the comfortable darkness, a soft glow lit from their tails that threatened to brush against one another, but they didn’t. Louis just held him and buried his face into his curls.

Harry came to his room the entire week every night and they slept so soundly and happily.

Inside his treasure chest was everything Harry bought him on their day trip to Atlantis months ago. His necklace was still around his neck, though. It felt like the second half of Harry’s pearl necklace. That was the most important buy.

The best thing was where Harry kept his pets. He’d wondered where Noah, his sea turtle, was. Harry seemed amused that he even asked and hurried to show him outside of the palace itself, still inside the walls, an area in the back garden filled with sea plants and sea rocks alike. Jackie and Evan popped up to greet him, having had been lounging in it, and then, something small bumped into his hand. Louis looked down to see a baby Noah swimming up to him. He was overjoyed.

Now, the festival was here.

Merfolk and sea critters have been coming and going through the palace walls to set things up. Apparently, the festival would occur right outside the palace where it was spacious enough to hold such an event. Little stands were propped up for things to be sold like trinkets and food. There were areas for games, a field for races, and Harry’s very own underwater stadium. Louis had the pleasure of watching everything come to life. 

One part of the walls were cast down so merfolk from all throughout the Atlantic could come in to enjoy it. Guards made sure everyone entering the palace walls were safe to pass inside and there was a buzz of excitement running everywhere within them, and even in the palace, too. The staff had brighter smiles on their faces. Louis asked a mermaid named Barbara—who often tended to his needs and they continually play games of tic tac toe on the nightstand containing a bowl of sand by Louis' bivalve shell—if she was going to join the festivities today and she said everyone was allowed to. It made him smile how happy she seemed.

It was the first day Louis was told what to do.

They were at breakfast and Harry swam up from his seat to peek out of the algae window. “Perhaps it would be wise of me to get ready?” He said, more to himself than to anyone else. He then nodded once and turned around to sit back down beside Louis.

“Louis, too!” Anne said. “You’ll be joining the festivities, won’t you, Louis?”

Louis smiled before dipping his anchovy into jellyfish jelly—a breakfast favorite of his, actually—and biting off the head. “Of course I’m going.”

“Oh, Vincent!” Anne called as a merman with long red hair swam by, chin up and patient as he stopped and looked at her. “Would you be a kind dear and make sure Louis is all set to join Harry at the festival today?” Vincent nodded wordlessly and Louis twisted his mouth a little. Harry’s head rose and he knit his brows at his mother. She shot him a confused look. “What, dear?”

“He can go as is.” Harry told her.

“I’m quite capable of dressing nicely for things… once I learn how to here, especially.” Louis mumbled. “Maybe I _will_ need assistance.”

Louis might have been practicing to speak much more politely than his usual. Harry always gave him small appreciative glances when he did, like silent praise and thank yous. It made it a little easier when Harry did the same. “If you think it may be needed, Louis, then by all means…” Harry bowed his head shortly in his direction. Louis tried to control his smile. Merfolk servants swept in to serve new dishes for breakfast. Frankly, Louis was too full and excited to concentrate on another meal, so he kindly excused himself and turned to Vincent the butler.

Right. Vincent was Harry’s butler. He did his job right, did everything he was told to do. He often looked at Louis like he was an insect that needed to be squashed immediately—like right now—but Louis smiled and tilted is head towards the doorway. “Shall we, then?”

“After you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Vincent said in perfected politeness. Louis wasn’t fooled, but he was going to perfect his own, too. He nodded and swam off through the doorway and swam up, up, up, passing floors and then stopping to head into one of the hallways, then into his room, with Vincent trailing right behind him. He might be in his very early forties, _maybe_ late thirties, but that could be pushing it. He always seemed like he had something caught in his tail and Louis was sure he never saw the merman smile.

How Harry managed to have _this_ guy as a butler is beyond Louis.

Noah liked to snooze in Louis' bivalve shell when he wasn’t occupying it. Vincent wrinkled his nose in distaste of it. Louis had to fight everything inside him not to snap and ask what was so annoying about his very own pet sleeping in his room—especially if he was _small_ enough, too—but he didn’t. He ignored it despite his gills shifting in annoyance with a stuttered filtering of water and oxygen. He hovered in the middle of his room, straightening his back because he wanted to seem as important as he could. After all, Louis wasn’t a servant. Vincent was. “What is it that I should do in preparation for the festival?” Louis asked.

“What attire do you have to wear? Something appropriate, of course, would be acceptable.” Louis looked down at himself. Right. He was definitely the only merman to have tattoos on himself. It was the only sign that he wasn’t all merman, but came from the human world. “Those markings… is there any way to rid of them?”

“No.” Louis said shortly. “Harry has one, anyway, on the back of his neck, so it makes no sense that you think mine should be covered.”

“His is a mark of royalty and can be concealed due to his long mane. Yours on the other hand…” Louis licked his top lip, eyeing him with a sneaky distaste. “Right. Your treasure chest.” 

Louis swam over to open it and Vincent peeked over his shoulder. He audibly _tsked_ and shook his head in disapproval. “These are far too casual and flashy. You’ll need something much more toned down, something much more… between casual and formal. You _are_ the king’s honored guest, after all. Having the privilege to be at his side during this event must reflect well on you, for it will reflect on Harry as well since he’ll evidently be associated with you.” Louis fumed, but then relaxed, thinking that Vincent’s logic made a lot of sense. He just didn’t like how he worded it. “I’m sure I can retrieve some fin dresses that will suit yours perfectly in style and color. You could do well with these.” He said, reaching into his chest and pulling out silver arm cuffs. “Even though they’re quite plain.”

“Okay.” Louis said, annoyance lacing in the timbre of his hum. “Thank you, Vincent.” Vincent bowed his head and swam out of his room, but returned in mere moments with selections for him. Louis peered down at his tail and fin a lot when deciding, mentioning that his fin is smaller than Harry’s—which was apparently very obvious—and chose a fin dress that was bright white with a soft glow. It would attach to the very sides of his fin and taper out at the ends past it entirely, giving an illusion of a longer fin all together, and one that was much more elegant and pretty. Some subtler things can be bold. Louis thought it looked nice, so he thanked Vincent again, giving him permission to leave.

“I’m not quite finished.” the butler said. Louis knit his brows at him. “You do know you must act a certain way in the presence of the general public, of course? Atlantis will always be a different story. You get every type of merperson and fish in Atlantis from all over the world. Customs are always different there. It’s… international. My point is that in the _true_ general public with every merperson in one setting and many fish—especially within the palace walls, no less—there are a few rules to remember.”

“Really?” Louis asked, bracing himself. He couldn’t help thinking maybe, just _maybe_ he should hear him out, heed whatever he’d say. Maybe this would be different and the last thing Louis wanted to do was humiliate Harry by being so very… not royal, and above all, seem too human that it just somehow causes a problem. 

“Yes. Formalities are of utmost importance. You’ll address Harry as Your Majesty or My King. I expect the latter will be much more appealing for you.” Louis nodded, twisting his mouth a little. “As an honored guest, people may address you as such when coming to greet the king. If you are at his side, your manners should be matched to his. I _have_ noticed you’re not as terrible as you were when you first got here.” Louis tried not to get offended about that, but he couldn’t help the wide, sarcastic eyes. “If anyone asks where you come from, you are to tell them you come from the Pacific.”

“Why?”

“So you can give an excuse as to why you swim like a newborn guppy.” Vincent wrinkled his nose at Louis, who frowned. “Answering those who ask it that you’re merely getting used to the waters will be enough. As for your… markings, well, lie, too. You’re developing a new form of body art in Atlantis.” Louis sighed. “Even if some recognize you as the human who helped the kingdom, do not agree. To have merfolk and fish speculating there may be a chance of a human ruling their waters would be disastrous. It’s far too soon to make your existence as a _human_ , especially _that_ human, is too risky at the moment in a public announcement. It might give His Majesty terrible backlash to be… fraternizing with someone as such so soon in his reign.”

“Fine.” Louis said quietly, not exactly liking any of it, but understanding that Harry couldn’t have any tainted image of himself. “I can do that. Even though a couple of fish know already, I’ll pretend.”

Vincent nodded and bowed his head, saying, “Enjoy the festival, Mr. Tomlinson.” before leaving his room.

That was fine. It’s okay. He understood. He really did. Louis swallowed hard, swimming over to his little pet sea turtle, cradling him to his chest. Louis lifted his cupped hands and held Noah up in front of his face. The turtle cooed gently and Louis kissed the rough little head before setting him back down on his seashell. “Behave in here, yeah?” Louis told him with a pointing finger. The turtle hid into his shell and Louis chuckled, swimming out of his room.

Harry was in the foyer joined throne room when Louis arrived. He swam up to Harry and snuck his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ forearms. The business of the palace was too much of a ruckus at the moment for anyone to particularly notice, but Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder, his lips puckered out in a silent ask for a kiss. Louis complied, inching his head forward to give him a chaste one.

“Let’s go have fun?” Harry said. Louis smiled genuinely, noticing the soft excitement in Harry’s eyes despite the hidden nervousness. He pressed a comforting peck on the skin of Harry’s shoulders before pulling his arms from around him. He hurried forward in front of Harry and waited for guards to open the double doors.

“Oh, hey.” Louis said, swimming ahead of him. “I didn’t say I was going to let you go first.” He said, swimming out first. He heard Harry squawk out a laugh that was stifled immediately and felt Harry at his side in moments. “Ah, there you are.” Louis said, looking over at him.

“I was right behind you, silly.”

Louis beamed, straightening himself up. The hardest way to swim was undoubtedly when he was hovering vertically, the end of his tail curved backwards so he could use his tail to move forward with little up and down flaps of his tail, slowly and gracefully. It was just _difficult_ , but Harry had it perfected, even with his hands folded behind him and his head held high. He could even do it backwards, too. Louis tried to do the same, but his upper body ended up leaning forward, his back muscles growing tired from the extra effort to straighten. Harry lifted a hand up to steady him immediately and Louis sighed out from his mouth uselessly, bubbles flying past his lips. “I’m so bad at this.”

“Doing better than I did at five years, darling.” Harry said. The term of endearment had Louis’s stomach bubbling happily and he couldn’t help smiling appreciatively. “It’s okay. Today’s supposed to be fun. It’s not solely a royal event. It’s okay. Have fun. What would you like to do first?”

Louis licked his top lip, shrugging. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I’m up for whatever you want.”

Harry looked about to answer, but a couple of guards immediately joined them, swimming behind and turning to follow. Now Louis really had to behave. Harry nodded at him anyway as they entered the spacious area behind the palace. It was busying with movement and excitement, merchildren giggling and fish swimming freely. Games were being played, undersea music could be heard off in the distance, and everything was as vibrant as a coral reef. Louis found himself smiling as his eyes trailed about, never ceasing to be amazed with everything that was always happening around them. There seemed to be so much to do that even if Louis had all of the options laid out to him in writing, he still wouldn’t be able to choose.

“It’s Niall’s birthday, so…” Harry spoke. Louis’ eyes widened as he looked over at him. Harry grinned. “Perhaps we can pay him a visit. He must be enjoying himself somewhere here. Although his job never sleeps, being the Master of Whisperers, he does have merchildren gathering all of the information he may need to know, so he might be having fun. Where there is food, there will be a Niall Horan.”

Louis laughed softly, nodding in amusement. “Then let’s head to the food stands?”

Harry and Louis swam over past bunches of games. Harry was greeted by commoners and nobility alike with such respect, and he gave them polite nods and smiles in return. One Lord and his Lady came up for a word and Louis was faced with his first test. 

“And who may this be?” the Lord asked—his name was apparently Milton Ashford. Lord Milton Ashford eyed Louis up and down critically, but masked it with a smile. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure in making your acquaintance before.”

“This is my honored guest, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said. Louis set his hands behind him, resting against his back and he bowed his head politely. “He will be staying in my palace with me an entire year, isn’t that right, Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Yes, yes,” Louis said, his eyes light and his smile as genuine as he could keep it. “I’ve become quite grateful for the opportunity. I’ve only been residing in the palace for a mere week and I find myself endlessly amazed at the beauty of the Atlantic, inside the palace walls and outside of it.”

“Where do you come from, Tomlinson? I don’t recognize the name.”

Harry stiffened beside him ever so softly. “The Pacific, My Lord.” Louis lied smoothly, feeling Harry’s eyes on him with a controlled gaze, hiding the surprise. Louis kept his eyes on the merman, glanced at the mermaid beside him before continuing. “Of course, ah, my customs over there aren’t too different from ones here, but some differ. For instance, I’m still trying to get used to these waters, but I’m getting there, I believe.”

“Of course.” Lady Ashford said with a nod. “It only makes sense. I’m glad you seem to be liking the Atlantic so much and to have such a gracious, kindhearted host, too! You’re in proper hands, you are.”

Louis had to keep his mind from taking that and running with it somewhere he wouldn’t be able to get relief from later, so he smiled and glanced over at Harry with a secret gaze, masked by a desire to do the best he could with his manners, wanting to be as charismatic as possible. “I have no doubt of that. Harry has been nothing but generous in his hospitality.”

“Well good to hear it. Your Majesty,” they bowed. “Mr. Tomlinson, we do hope you’ll enjoy yourselves today.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “And you two as well.”

“It was lovely to meet you both.” Louis told them, grinning brightly when they smiled at him and turned to leave.  He waited a while before his gills opened greatly and relaxed immediately. “How’d I do?” He asked Harry quietly, the hand beside Harry's ghosting above it, wanting Harry to hold it, or to hold Harry’s. He just wanted to hold his hand. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea right now. “Did I say too much? Should have I asked about them, too? I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Louis,” Harry said gently. Louis felt the tips of Harry’s fingers gazing the back of his hand, but they didn’t curl around his hand to hold. Still, the gesture had him shuddering and relaxing immediately, his expression softening and apologetic. “You did fine. You came up with stuff so well on the spot, too. I’m impressed. Don’t worry about a thing.” He smiled at Louis and Louis couldn’t help going so unbearably soft. It was a private smile, all for Louis, only for them. Merfolk and fish were swimming about, laughing and chatting excitedly that it seemed silly anyone would actually pay too deep attention, even if Harry _was_ their king. He ever so slightly looked forward before looking back at Louis and said, “Come along, then. I do believe our Irish friend must be expecting a polite pat on the back for his name day.”

“Name day,” Louis laughed, giggling as they swam forward, in search for any sign of blond hair that seemed at all familiar poking out from the mass of people. It was just as Harry had said, too. They found him devouring heaps of earthworms drenched in jellyfish jelly like he was in heaven. Harry and Louis were behind him, watching Niall gobble them down messily and greedily in front of the food stand that had different types of worms for sale with seasoning and sauce to go with it. Harry cleared his throat loudly, hands draped against his front, and Louis decided to mimic him. Niall paused, spinning around and staring wide eyed at them both. “Lo and behold, the Master of Whisperers in his natural habitat on his name day.”

Harry chuckled softly, politely, trying not to outright burst with laughter. Niall slurped one of the worms that stuck out from his lips and frowned. “I’m embarrassed.” He confessed, looking around to see a couple of fish gawking and merfolk giving him confused looks. “How else am I supposed to spend my time during my name day? I can’t wait for you both to come along the whole day to address it, after all. And… I think Liam’s gone off to see Zayn again at shore.”

Louis smiled a little at that. “Happy birthday, Niall. Or, name day as you all traditionally say it.” 

“Happy name day, Niall.” Harry said with a bright smile.

“Look at you! Learning the ways of… everything.” Niall said with a grin. “Thanks you two.”

Louis knit his brows at Niall. “How old are you now, lad?”

“Twenty-four!”

Louis glanced over at Harry. Harry held up a finger in the water, inched it down, and stuck up another finger, then pointed between them both. Half? Oh, yes. Louis nodded happily and Harry inched forward, reaching over to Niall and taking one ear between his thumb and index finger. Louis did the same and Niall immediately stiffened before squirming. “Ready?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and they both hummed loudly, counting to twelve on Harry’s side, then Louis’ side, as they lightly tugged at his ear with every count, and they both then kissed both of his cheeks and patted his back.

Niall's face was redder than a tomato at the end of it.

“I hate you guys.” Niall said.

“Oi, he’s your king!” Louis told him, clearly joking. “Watch yourself, yeah?”

“I’m in his Small Council, I can joke all I want with him no matter who’s around.” Niall said, all snooty. Louis pulled a face, rolling his eyes and turning around. Another proper Lady and Lord passed them, giving Harry their courteous greetings. Louis stiffened at his side and played politely once more, just as Harry did even though seconds ago they were just tugging at Niall’s ears twenty-four times like immature young adults.

It was actually exhausting to continually have to put on a façade already. 

“Have you guys gone over to the raffles?” Niall questioned. 

“Raffles?” Louis asked. “You hold them down here?”

“‘Course we do. Of course, the money that goes with buying the shells to raffle off go to some… some people who need it, really. Not sure quite who. We’re supposed to decide that soon, right?” He questioned, glancing at Harry for confirmation. Harry folded his arms over his chest and nodded tightly, looking quite stumped. “Raffles are nice. People win things and a bunch of Megaladon Teeth are given to those who need it the most. It’s just difficult to sort of _choose_ when so many people could need it.”

Louis pressed his lips together and looked over at Harry. “Want to go see the raffles?”

“Sure.” Harry said with a nod. “Enjoy this, Niall. Happy birthday, again.” Niall nodded his thanks and Louis followed Harry away. They headed towards a group of people that were either queuing or sharing what their raffles were. There were hollowed rocks that had a bunch of shells tossed in for different prizes—Atlantis trip, tail or hair recoloring, free passes to undersea restaurants and concerts, jewelry, caudal fin dresses, and other exciting things that made even Louis want to take part in the raffles… except he himself had no money.

“You can always give the proceeds to a charity, Haz.” Louis hummed quietly, nearing the level of a whisper. Harry looked forward when Louis leaned closer to his side, but frowned. “Whatever one is your favorite.”

“We don’t have charities.” Harry told him, sounding rather sad over it. Louis peered up at him with furrowed eyebrows. “It’s not—I don’t know. We just don’t. Anyway, there never seems to be someone who wants to run one and I’m…. I don’t know. I would but I don’t even know where I’d begin with that sort of thing, so.” Harry shrugged, seeming far too sure that it was a lost cause. Louis twisted his mouth thoughtfully, and when he didn’t say anything, Harry turned to look at him for a little before asking, “What are you thinking?”

The thing is that Harry didn’t want Louis working in the kitchens if he had to work there. He didn’t want Louis cleaning anything. He didn’t want Louis serving anyone. He didn’t want Louis tending to some undersea plants and didn’t want the burden of his two dolphins on him when he already had his sea turtle. Louis thought it was all crap and it was maybe one of the most adorable arguments they’d had, but basically, Louis was stuck to enjoy himself in a large palace with no responsibilities. With the knowledge that ocean life had most of the same things humans did, just altered for underwater life, had Louis thinking that he might’ve been able to find a way to keep himself busy.

“I want to run a charity.”

Harry blinked, seeming surprised by that, but he immediately smiled, sparkles dancing in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, darling, really. I want to.” 

Harry looked around and sighed before nodding his head, indicating Louis follow him. He swam forward and Louis went after him. Harry glanced behind his shoulder and frowned. Louis followed his gaze over his own shoulder, but all he could see were the two guards following them closely. Louis licked his top lip as he looked forward and hurried to swim right beside Harry. “Trying to think of how to ditch them.”

“Why?”

“I want to hold you and kiss you a little bit.” Louis softly laughed at that, and Harry let out a surprised one, too, one that bordered on being too loud, but he covered both of his hands over his own mouth. It wasn’t until they saw Jackie and Evan swimming above them that Louis got a bit of an idea. Harry looked up, too, and they looked down at each other with a sneaky grin.

Five minutes later, the two dolphins were being a purposeful nuisance to the merfolk in the festival, nudging them with their noses and squeaking happily to get most of their attention. Harry turned around, making Louis stop when he did, and he looked around as if it was a surprise. He eyed the two guards and ordered them to please take care of it because he didn’t want everyone being disrupted in their festivities. The guards swept away towards a crowd of merpeople and chased Jackie and Evan, who kept swimming away from the guards mischievously. 

With everyone staring at the amusing ruckus of the dolphins swimming about, Harry pulled Louis away under a large, layered coral plant where a tiny cave seemed to be, a hole just big enough for them both to pass through. He peered inside and grinned, waving Louis inside like the gentleman he was. “After you, Lou.”

Louis carefully swept inside, the cave narrow enough for maybe two merfolk to hide in. He tried to place the animal who may need this type of hideaway, but there were too many that popped into his head. He laid back down on the sand and Harry was hovering on top of him in moments, their bodies aligned perfectly, chest to chest, tail to tail, even fin to fin if Harry curled his so Louis could bring his up to touch it. Nose to nose, and Harry took Louis’ hands in his own to hold. Palm to palm.

“A charity?” Harry asked, smiling the way he did that made Louis’ stomach bubble immediately, making him feel young and with a crush, not at all experienced… except, well, in this world, he wasn’t _that_ experienced in this world, now, was he? His dimple was out on the side of his mouth, deep and soft. Louis leaned up to kiss it.

“Yeah.” He whispered, the gills on the side of his torso fluttering shakily, as if he were taking in a shuddery breath. Harry leaned in to press their lips together chastely, their hands together, fingers entwined. He rested them on the side of Louis’ head and kissed the tip of Louis’ nose in the process. 

The thing about putting his mouth to work underwater, as in, he was kissing any part of Harry that he could, was that he could speak fine all the same because they didn’t need to open and close their mouths to speak. It was a series of mystical hums, different from the pensive hums, and definitely different from the ones that hinted in arousal or pleasure. It was an entirely different sound wave all together, like there were two different sets of vocal chords for the two different things. 

Louis spoke as he mouthed along Harry’s jaw slowly. “I could do it. Get people to be aware of it, too, try to hold events to bring MT’s to it that could then be distributed.” He trailed his lips over the skin of the underside of Harry’s jaw, making his way down to his neck. Harry hummed softly, and if it was in acknowledgement to what Louis said or because he was getting turned on, Louis didn’t know. Either way, Louis was pleased to coax that sound from him. “Maybe it’ll get really big and people will trust me even more. And then whenever I can tell them I’m human and dating you, they won’t mind so much because I’m doing such a good thing for the ocean.”

“That's selfish.”

“I thought I wasn't being selfish, offering to do a charity. I just happened to find a one benefit that could benefit you and I personally.” Harry’s fingers relaxed, uncurling a little between Louis’. Louis tilted his head to suck wet kisses over the side of Harry’s neck, feeling his rapid pulse against his lips. “Can I give you a love bite or is that going to be too much? Feel like I gave you one already anyway.”

“My hair’ll cover it, it’s okay.” Harry said, his lips parting in a silent moan. Louis sunk his teeth over the bruise he was making, Harryshuddering above him, accompanied by a small hiss. Louis smirked against his neck, loving that Harry could get so gone like this. Of course, maybe it was all that could happen with merfolk, he still didn’t know. If it was, then Louis was going to mark him good and well. Harry moaned, his forehead sinking to rest on Louis shoulder, his fin curling against Louis’, like it was somehow too much. “You have the best mouth.”

“You’re one to talk.” Louis hummed, pulling his lips from Harry’s neck, marveling at the purple mark he’d made. He lathed his tongue over it and turned his head to kiss Harry’s hair, pulling his hands out from under Harry’s. He looped them around Harry’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Louis stiffened from a feeling of shock, Harry’s lips sucking over the skin of the curve between his neck and shoulder. Louis immediately tilted his head to the side for Harry, a whimper escaping him, soft and high. One of Harry’s arms looped around the dip of Louis’ curvy waist, holding him up a little, his other hand holding his… his thigh? Not really, but it was the side of his tail, squeezing it lightly. 

In simple terms, that small touch felt far too good for Louis to comprehend anything. For a moment, he thought he imagined it, and it was hard to really grasp after it passed because a warmth filled him enough to make him squirm and brokenly whimper. Harry groaned against his skin, the sound vibrating into Louis’ body, and Louis sucked in a very unneeded breath, except for the fact that only water flew into his mouth. He pulled off from Louis’ neck and looked down to sear their lips together, Louis’ tongue licking tentatively over Harry’s lips before slipping past them when they parted. He hummed softly, the tip of Harry’s tongue greeting his, and Louis was filled with a need to just wrap his tail around Harry’s, wanting to be so, so, so close to him.

He hadn't even realized he was already starting to do so, curling his fin over Harry’s and sideways when he felt it again—whatever it was when Harry squeezed his lower side. It sort of felt like a buzz of static running through him from his fin, running all the way up to his head, like heat, leaving nothing but warmth and a burning pleasure that drew another soft sound from him. 

Harry gasped into his mouth, even if all that passed through was water, and he lifted his tail up away from Louis’ before letting it fallback down. They were still tail to tail, flush against each other, but Harry’s tail leaned slightly more off to the side. “What happened?” Louis asked, looking at Harry with alarmingly confused eyes.

“Erm... oh, well, we can’t do anything else yet.” Harry told him, smiling down at him apologetically. “I mean… I—did you feel something?” Louis nodded. “Ah… okay. How can I… put this….” he hummed in thought and Louis took the time to hold his face. Louis just… was overwhelmed with a need to be so very, very close to him, felt like he just needed to be touching him always, closer and closer, and feel every bit of him. Harry trailed his hand up his side slowly. Louis bit his lip hard, feeling like his skin was on fire, like it was buzzing underneath Harry’s touch. “We get aroused, too, you know.”

“Mmhm,” Louis definitely felt that. His thumbs brushed over Harry’s cheeks, the other pads of his fingers lightly tapping Harry’s face, which seemed to tickle him because he giggled. Louis smiled brightly. “Kind of get that now, yeah.” He wasn’t all too sure, but it seemed like Harry was anxious bringing the subject up of however merfolk got off, and really, Louis was okay with it. If Harry was nervous with anything, then it was okay. After all, it’s not like Louis understood it, either, just that it felt really good to have him this close, to have their bodies together at all, to have that little static feeling leaving little bursts of warm, pleasurable tingles in their wake.

Harry nodded, the softness of his gaze so private and for _Louis_ that it had Louis’ heart drumming against his chest. There were moments he just repeated to himself that they were actually together now and could do this when they could, that they liked each other and everything was good right now and it was just so… unbelievable. There didn’t have to be any real uncertainties with each other now and it was such a _relief_. Louis’ eyes darted across Harry’s face, feeling trapped under that gaze, under that recurring realization that they’d jumped through ice—quite literally for Louis himself especially—to be able to just do this. “It’s not just… I don’t know. I’ve never… really done any of it entirely because, like, it’s preferred to do it with someone you’re in love with.” Harry said, only slightly breaking Louis from his trance. “It’s called entwining. And… it’s like… it’s kind of like also a strong, ah… a strong, emotional bond between the two people than can make them more in tune with each other and… I don’t know. It hurts a lot, physically, if it’s broken, too. So.”

Louis nodded quietly. That seemed to be a huge commitment to even be able to do that. Louis licked his top lip nervously before pulling Harry’s face down so he could kiss him, languidly tender and deep. The soft, slick sounds of their lips parting to meet together and pull away had Louis’ stomach in pleasing little knots, making him keen into his mouth quietly. Harry answered it with a soft moan of his own, and Louis smiled against his lips. He kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, earning a delighted giggle. “I like kissing you.” Louis said, kissing the dimple that reappeared on the corner of Harry’s mouth again.

“You have freckles.” Harry observed, his thumb coming up to brush along Louis’ cheek. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered slowly as he leaned into the very small touch. “They’re so pretty. You’re pretty. Going to find a million different words to call you that.” Louis beamed at him, unable to help it. Compliments were nice, but even more so by Harry. “Like handsome and… beautiful…” Louis made a soft sound, high in his throat, pleased already. “and…” Harry knit his brows at him, looking in thought, but also seeming unable to look away from him at all. “Breathtaking—"

“What breath?” Louis asked with a quiet laugh. “We’re underwater.”

Harry nodded a little, but he shook his head right after. “You’re still breathtaking. Sometimes I think my gills stop working when I see you. Just stop. Then I remember I did that on accident, like it’s easier to handle you if I’m not. Then I have to and it sort of… feels a bit different than sighing and stuff, but it’s also kind of the same. Have to put in a huge effort not to melt around you constantly. It’s not as easy as it sounds. Have to… keep my hands to myself, too. Especially when there are a lot of people around, of course. And I always want you to smile and laugh. It’s always lovely when you do.”

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s jaw, preening a little from such praise and being wanted in the most simplest ways. He buried his face into Harry’s neck, thinking he could sleep like this, right here. He let his eyes close, felt Harry kiss the side of his head one, twice, and a third time before Harry buried himself into Louis’ shoulder, too. They stayed like that, simply wrapped in each other with a comfort that made his entire body relax, Harry’s softening on top of his, too. 

They stayed there for a while. Louis wasn’t sure of how long. Time was beginning to be a little difficult to tell underwater save for the sun’s movements in the sky. Some part of Louis definitely didn’t want to move, either. He wanted to fall asleep just like this, but he also knew there were people swimming around due to a festival… and he actually did want to enjoy the festival, too. Harry seemed to think the same because he lifted his head up and carefully shimmied out of the cave, pulling Louis down with care by the tail to slide out, too. “We should get back, huh?” Harry asked.

“Well, we’re not in the cave anymore, so maybe we should.” Louis said, giggling as he swam out from under the large coral plant and hurried back to the fun, only stopping to remember Harry shouldmaybe be in front of him or beside him. Harry was next to him in moments and they swam off together. “We should also think about getting Niall a… maybe a real present? Don’t think a couple of ear tugs is sufficient.”

Harry snorted beside him, clamping his hand over his mouth and looking around. Louis threw his head back in laughter, feeling so unbearably endeared by Harry the King. “That’s embarrassing. You make me lose my cool. Twenty-three years of keeping a straight face down the drain, all because of you.”

“I… don’t think it’s my fault that you’re incapable of keeping your courtesies and… proper etiquette just because I’m a little funny.” Louis said, giving him an amused glance. “What’ll Niall like? I’ve only talked to him a few times, I’m not too good at picking out presents for people I don’t know enough.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Louis. “You know him fine, you get along great!”

“Yes and yet I don’t know what to get him. You, on the other hand…” Louis said, thinking for a moment. He remembered promising Harry ages ago that he would get him a present someday for his birthday. Of course, that didn’t end up happening, but maybe now it could. In theory, Louis could get him another pair of shoes. He could get him a large tub of sea salt ice cream, maybe sea salt crisps, maybe sea salt anything. He could get Harry a bit of jewelry, like rings. Harry did like wearing rings. He could get Harry a new book he might like, or a newer version of his favorite. He could get Harry so many things if Louis continued to think it. “I already have some ideas for your birthday present.”

Harry’s smile was captivating, making Louis’ heart swell. “Really?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, I doubt I’ll get you what I’m thinking about right now because whatever I get you for your birthday has to be _awesome_.”

“Why don’t we think about your birthday first?” Harry suggested, moving to drape an arm over Louis’ shoulder but faltering in his movements when merfolk passed them. “Sorry.” he said, giving Louis an honest gaze. Louis understood. It’d be all too sudden and new and it wasn’t like Louis didn’t stick out. He actually did. He was full of tattoos. “I’m sure things will be easier soon, though.” Louis nodded at that, believing it, too. “It’s just a matter of… making sure no one’s scared. We’ve been scared of humans forever. There can only be so many lies we can give about you, but they’ll work for the time being.” Louis knit his eyebrows together, thinking it might contradict everything to get people to trust him when they’re lying about who he is. “It’s just hard. I marry this siren who tries to take over the Atlantic. It’s… seen as my choice to have done that to the general public. So… I mean, coming back from that with being with you…”

Yeah. _Yeah_. Louis hadn’t quite thought about that part. He gnawed his bottom lip nervously. “It’ll take some time, huh?” Louis asked.

“A little bit, yes.” Harry said with an apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry. I mean—Lou if you don’t… like that at all, then… then I understand.”

“Hey,” Louis said, wishing he could take his arm and hold his face. His small hum seemed to be enough for Harry to stop and look at him. “I _understand_. Anyway, as obnoxious and stoic as your butler may be, he had his points and you have your points and you know what?” Louis shrugged greatly, looking around before he continued to speak, though quieter. “I’m just happy I _can_ be with you anyway, and it’s okay because I trust you. And I’ve got a plan, too, yeah? Gonna run a charity. And I mean, whenever we do get to make some public announcement that their king is dating a human turned merman who can go back to being a human when he’s on land—and that their king can do the same—then… maybe it’ll be okay. I mean, Atlantis… Atlantis had a few fish and merfolk who recognized me off the bat, amazing as that was. Propping me up on a pedestal because I decided to risk my life for you, for _all_ of you. Maybe it’ll be okay if they know that. I mean…”

“You’re not just some human.” Harry said, finishing his sentence. Louis could see a bit of relief and hope in his eyes. “That’s right. You’re right.”

“I want to play games.” Louis said happily. Harry nodded and led him off to a bunch of set up games. 

Kick the clam might be Louis’ favorite. He and Harry played it for a few minutes with a couple of children. Then, there was a game with clam shells that had to do with finding a pearl. The clams would rearrange themselves to confuse the person. Follow the pearl, it was called. There were a bunch of merfolk racing one another, placing bets on seahorses who could race against each other. Louis and Harry didn’t bet, but they sat to watch as a seahorse named Moby surprisingly beat everyone. Most were betting on a seahorse named Bailey to win and now people were forking over bunches of MT’s as promised.

Harry and Louis swam to speak to the seahorses who had been in the race.

“Good going, Moby. You did great.” Louis told the seahorse, who looked tired and sickly. Moby preened at the compliment anyway before nodding and swimming away. Louis glanced over at Harry in question.

“Oh, don’t you know?” Bailey the seahorse asked, the one who everyone was betting on. Louis tilted his head in confusion and the seahorse hurried over between them, speaking as quietly as possible as if she didn’t want to be heard. “It’s Moby’s _birthday_ , you see. We wanted to throw the race so he could win his very first one! He’s getting so old, too, and after all these years… he hasn’t won a _single_ race. I mean, wouldn’t you do the same?”

Harry lifted his head and eyed Louis with a soft smile before nodding. “Yes. I’d give up quite a bit to make the people I care about happy if they asked.” 

Louis knew that. He’d heard it once before, but he didn’t really process its meaning because when Harry had told him that the first time, he was infuriated with him. He told Harry to not be so selfish, that leaving his responsibilities to the fish and merfolk of the Atlantic for _him_ was an immature decision.

Louis blinked slowly at him, his eyebrows quirking, because he didn’t think Harry would say it like that, expected Harry to look away from him right now. He didn’t. Their eyes trapped each other in locked gazes and Louis processed the weight of that, the weight of Harry willing to genuinely give up everything he knew, everyone he knew… all for him? For him? _For him?_ Harry would renounce his lordship, his title to protect the waters, his kingship, his royal status, his family, his friends, the _ocean_ … the place he loved dearly despite him loving land just as much… all to be with Louis? Louis was worth that much to him?

His heart was going to burst into flames.

“Well…” Louis said, smiling down at the seahorse named Bailey. “this was a surprise, right? For Moby? Hopefully he doesn’t find out. It’s a very sweet gesture.” 

Bailey giggled. “I think the same!” She spun around at her name being called and excused herself, bowing towards them both respectfully before hurrying to another seahorse.

Louis hummed happily to himself, looking over at Harry and swimming off in another direction, fully aware that Harry was trailing behind him. They stopped at an undersea theater performance, one that was actually all about The King, the Siren, and the Mysterious Human—a retelling of the events that had only happened months ago to Harry and Louis—and Aeron. Anne, Gemma, Niall, and even Liam, who had returned from his rendezvous with Zayn, had come to join them right before it started.

There was magic to tell the story for added effect making the merfolk and fish ooh and aah. There were costumes on their tails and chests and for the most part, it was incredibly entertaining and somewhat amusing. Louis was even quietly grateful that the actor playing _him_ was pretty accurate with how it had all gone down. He was also happy to know that the human was looked as a savior, a hero of sorts. The only thing that surprised Louis was the very end. It seemed, at least story wise, no one knew what had happened to him, the mysterious human. It was a _huge_ mystery and there seemed to be a bunch of different theories.

“Some say the king’s magic scepter turned him into water itself. Some say it turned him into a sea anemone for fish to feel at home in. Some say he unfortunately is at the fate of the seas now, that the magic might’ve made his fall into the sea painless, and some say he swam to shore to continue living his life without telling a single soul.”

Harry and Louis both hummed thoughtfully at that, Louis smiling secretively to himself, even if some part of him wanted to maniacally rise out of the audience and shout “I’m right here!”

But he didn’t. He sat and clapped and grinned and rose out of his seat when Harry did. He, Harry, Niall, and Liam hurried to grab some food. It was food that reminded Louis of sushi. Fish were wrapped in seaweed squares that were coated with hagfish slime. It was actually… not that bad. They gave Niall a little birthday song with utensils since merfolk didn’t sing, which made him grin from ear to ear. Louis couldn’t help thinking that if they were on land, Niall would most definitely be getting properly sloshed right about now— _maybe_ , if his taste buds agreed with alcohol at all.

There was a game that was uncannily similar to marbles, though using pearls, and Louis won with his own tactic—against Harry of all people, who’s apparently renowned as someone who plays marbles—okay, _pearls_ in this world—nearly as well as an expert. That had gotten Louis a dark look and a hidden smirk from Harry, making a shiver run down his spine that wasn’t at all unwelcome. Louis only returned it with a look of his own, eyes sharp and confident as he trailed his eyes down from Harry on the opposite side of the sand ring. 

It actually was a little unfair how hot Harry was. He wasn’t sure if Harry knew, if he said it enough. Beautiful, yes, unbearably so, to a point that Louis felt like crying. It was a beauty that was so, so strong and captured his soul when Harry looked into his eyes the way he did when they were soft and tender to each other. He was hot, though, had a mouth that anyone could become addicted to in seconds, could have someone shuddering with need and become a whimpering mess. His eyes were so gentle and yet could be filled with a hungry yearning that Louis felt was only reserved for himself… like right now. Louis _had_ to be imagining the soft electric static running through him from their shared look because they weren’t touching, just looking across from a game of marbles—pearls.

“Hey!” Someone hummed. Harry and Louis broke out of their trance—and good thing, too, because he didn’t know how long he’d been looking at Harry like that or how long Harry had been looking at him like that… with a crowd of people around them—and looked to see Gemma hurrying to Harry. “The Cuttlefish concert is soon.”

“Oh!” Harry’s eyes softened with excitement and he looked at Louis. “Come on!”

Louis couldn’t help his smile. “I’m coming.” He said, swimming right over to Harry and Gemma, following them to find Niall and Liam. When they all came along together, they headed over to the very back of the fair where a sandy stadium was—Louis never expected everything to fit in some walls so _well_ —and they sat around the first some odd rows, guards behind them to make sure no one hurt Harry, the Hand, and the Master of Whisperers. 

Cuttlefish were hideous but were _damn_ talented. They changed color and shape constantly for effect while they played music, pulling at their stretched arms to cause a vibration and sound to come out, banging their arms over rocks that caused sound, circling and tapping coral tubes for bubbles to come out rhythmically and pop out. Some held clam shells in their hands and clapped them together like castanets and Gemma was pulled by Liam for a kind dance. Niall seemed to be a big fan, dancing by himself and swimming in front of the stage with funny little jigs of his tail and arms.

“And you guys told me you don’t dance.” Louis said with a scoff.

“Does that even count?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Don’t say that like what you danced on the yacht was any better.”

“That’s mean.”

“Sorry.” Louis’ smile gently faded and he got up from his seat, turning to face Harry and extend a polite hand out. “May I have this dance?” He asked. Harry smiled wide, nodding as he took Louis’ hand. “Remember you guys _can_ twirl, despite what you may think. Use those muscles! Yeah, it’s my turn to tell you.” He said and Harry laughed as he lifted an arm up to help Harry twirl around. Harry took his other hand in his and they shook their hips to the beat, Louis swiveling them a little too much that had Harry pulling his hands to his face to cover it, hiding a blush. 

“Stop that!” He laughed. Louis only swayed them more. _This_ he could do, pretty well, too. “Lou, Lou,” Harry giggled, biting his lip and resting his hands on Louis’ hips.

“You’re touching me.” Louis told him, raising his eyebrows up and down. Harry’s strong hands held Louis a little bit more still. “In public.”

“Yeah, everyone’s looking at us. Not like there’s a band playing or anything right now.”

“Fine, fine, let’s behave.” Louis agreed with a softer smile. Harry pulled at Louis’ arms and they stuck them out this way and that, pushed back and pulled forward, and he twirled Louis once. “Ha, see? You can do that here. I showed you in Atlantis, anyway. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?”

“Of course not, Mr. Tomlinson!” Harry reassured him, which really only ended with both of them laughing joyously with crinkled eyes and a dimpled smile, the music from the cephalopods sounding lively all around. Louis was sure that his heart beat started to go with whatever song they were playing, his insides exploding with light and wonder… and Harry was just in front of him, holding his hand as they danced the best they could.

Merfolk were getting their faces painted with bioluminescent… paint. Louis wondered where they were getting that. It apparently disappeared after a few hours—which is why in Atlantis, people got them permanently on themselves and it hurt a whole lot more. Harry suggested Louis do it, so Louis did. He got intricate designs pressed into his skin as a merman carefully drew them over with a practiced finger, his overgrown thumbnail slighting digging over the bumpier corners to smooth them out. He even painted around Louis’ tattoos on his chest and filled in some spaces, praising him for the strange art. Louis thanked him very happily as the merman continued to paint over his tail, and he was _glowing_. 

Louis immaturely asked if he could just have a bunch of it squished onto his hair. He ended up scrunching it up like it was mousse and some strands lit up with an incredible hue. When he was done, Louis’ cheeks went rosy with the way Harry looked at him—like he was a piece of art that Harry was too afraid to ruin. “It looks amazing on you.” Harry said, and Louis only let out a tiny laugh before raising his index finger (bioluminescent paint swirled around it from the base of his finger to the tip, his fingernail entirely filled with it) and pursed his lips in a silent _shh_ motion.

Most people were lit by the end of the day. The raffles were read and Louis was confused as to why he won a shopping spree in Atlantis. Apparently Harry might’ve entered his name in the raffle, so Louis suggested they give the prize to Niall instead. 

“THANK YOU!” Niall shouted, pulling them both in to his sides by his arms. “This is the best present ever. It totally makes up for your ear tugs. Now I can go about getting myself a new good hat.”

**[{](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbjmBY2ZVlk)Tune: [This is Beautiful - Tyrone Wells}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbjmBY2ZVlk)**

The last of the festival had a sort of light show. The ocean was a comforting dark even if it was illuminated by merfolk’s painted bodies. Magic again, but in a completely new way. It was performed near the surface of the water, but not much, and it illuminated the top of the inside of the palace walls. The lights reminded Louis of smoke, its graceful movements when it moved through the air, but it was different somehow, too, much more enchanting and attractive, with colors and designs dancing through the water. Sometimes they moved and swirled around some merfolk and fish, and Louis couldn’t stop smiling when it slowly swirled around him and Harry, brightening up their features. Louis could see Harry’s bashful smile, could see how happy he was, and it made Louis almost forget everything and just hug him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Everyone left after that. Harry and Louis were back to being incredibly polite to Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses passing away, and especially to commoners. When the last couple of fish disappeared away and the entire inside of the walls were surrounded by palace staff, Harry and Louis headed into the palace. The moment they made it to Louis’ room, Harry suddenly looped an arm around him to pull him close by the waist, pressing their lips together firmly and warmly. Louis hummed softly against his lips, draping his arms around his shoulders. Harry wrapped his other around him and Louis giggled softly, peppering little kisses to Harry’s lips.

“Had fun today?” Harry asked. Louis nodded sleepily, one hand sliding up to cup his cheek as he tilted his head to slot their mouths together. He let Harry’s tongue in easily, his own stomach bubbling with warmth and that incredible need to be close. He felt Harry shudder and pulled away just to hug him, kiss his shoulder lightly and hold him, swaying their bodies a little. “I did, too.” Harry said, resting his cheek on Louis’ head.

“Lots of fun.” Louis said quietly. “The lights were nice.”

“I love the lights. Love your lights.” Louis’ arms squeezed him affectionately for that and he turned his head to press chaste kisses over Harry’s neck. “Your lips have lights over them. Still do.” Louis smiled against him. “You’re light, you know that? You glow, you’re vibrant, blindingly beautiful, and it all comes from the inside. I can see it in your eyes the most, too. I can kiss light…feel light, hold light, be affected with such bubbly warmth from light… it’s something I never thought was so possible and yet I’m holding light right now, and it’s shining brighter than ever.”

Louis clutched Harry’s back for dear life, feeling like he’d lose his buoyancy and fall from Harry comparing him to light. He bit his lip, nuzzling into Harry’s neck even more. It was so terribly unfortunate how there was a limit in being close to someone, filled with an itching heat, igniting in the pit of his stomach _like_ light, like a fire. Harry made him feel those things with words, with gestures, with actions. “What am I supposed to say when you say that stuff to me? It’s too much, I can never… I can’t believe you think of me so highly.”

“How could I not?”

“Sleep with me again.” Louis pleaded, pulling away to look up at Harry. “Please.”

“Always, Lou.” Harry said, kissing him with such carefulness. Louis kissed him back, pulling away only so he could swim over to his bivalve and slap it open with his tail and sink into it. Harry came right beside him, snuggly and cute with a satisfied hum. Louis pulled him close so he could kiss him deeply and slowly for some more minutes, swallowing the little sounds Harry made when their tongues brushed against each other, whimpering when Harry would bite his lip red and press chaste lips over the bite to soothe it. Louis would hum and uselessly sigh into his mouth as their hands brushed over each other's skin, but never their tails, even if Louis just wanted to twirl his own around Harry’s. Harry’s fin did brush over Louis’, though, and Louis sucked in water through his mouth, wondering why in the world it affected him the way it did. Harry stiffened immediately and Louis laughed, their lips slightly swollen from snogging for so long—the perks of not needing to breathe through noses. “What?” Harry asked with a crooked grin.

“I’m happy.” Louis said simply with a shrug, his eyebrows raising gently. “I don’t know. You just make me so fucking happy when you’re being like… how you are. With me. The right way, too. Not always so courteous but bashful and cheeky and… a little dorky. You’re actually a dorky king. But you’re so charming and you have a way with words and you’re perfect, Haz, you’re comfortable and warm and I’m happy to be here with you. Like… it’s been long overdue, but…” he paused, Harry’s thumb brushing over his cheek soothingly. “I kind of… I think it’s okay.”

“Do you?” Harry asked, sounding interested.

“I wouldn’t have done anything… any of it… any other way.” Louis admitted, the truth settling well into his heart. “If I had the chance to meet you again and maybe… I mean, let’s pretend we became boyfriends, like, the morning after we met. Hypothetically. And maybe, y’know… you wouldn’t have been engaged and I wouldn’t have been angry with you and we wouldn’t have been apart for so long after that and then I wouldn’t have had to almost die, like, because of a siren.” Harry frowned at that, his eyes screaming an endless apology that Louis felt wasn’t needed. “And we could’ve been together sooner with no issues and stuff. I… would’ve let it all play out the same way it did.”

Harry knit his brows at Louis. “Why?”

“Because… I don’t know. I like… I like sort of having a bit of a foundation first. We were friends firstly. Even if we kissed the next afternoon after we met, we were still just… friends. And we grew close because of messages in a bottle. And we were friends. And we learned about each other then. And then we had an amazing adventure.” Harry grinned. “Such a fun adventure even if it was terrifying half the time. Everything else was so lovely. And we were friends even if you serenaded me and I kissed you and… and got a little horny.”

“Horny?”

“Human word for aroused, Haz. Keep up.” They laughed, and Louis was happy Harry knew he was just teasing. “And we just kissed but we were still friends and that was nice.” And then we had months apart. Sad months… at least for me—"

“For me, too. Not my favorite time in my life, if I’m honest.” Harry confessed. Louis leaned in to kiss his cheek. “But that’s over now. We’re here now. Happy. Together.”

“Exactly.” Louis said. “So we’ve been boyfriends for two months and… some weeks—it’s the twelfth” Harry nodded. “Yeah. I feel like… even if it’s still new and exciting for us, and I feel like I can’t keep my hands and lips to myself, I feel like… I’ve known you for a really long time.” Harry’s smile was small, one that said he felt the same. Louis’ heart jumped into his head—probably. It might as well have. Harry was just so beautiful, so ethereal. Louis took a moment to admire him again, positive that he would never get used to him. “And I think it’s better like that. I mean I honestly doubt I would feel so comfortable deciding to live with you here for a year. I had no doubts. Still don’t as of… what? It’s been a week? Yeah. Loving it, honestly. And you’re always here with me.”

“I agree.” Harry said, leaning over to touch his lips to Louis’ forehead, leaving them there firmly for a few, long seconds. Louis’ eyes closed and Harry pulled away to turn around, his back to Louis. He quickly inched closer to slide his arms around his middle, felt Harry’s hands over his own on Harry’s strong chest. Louis kissed the nape of his neck as he did, ignoring the curls over it, and he closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Louis.”

“Night, Harry.”

He knew Harry pretty well. _Really_ well. Sure, he wasn’t going to marry him now. He was nowhere near ready for that, but he did feel so much for him that it felt like that emotion was filling the capacity of his heart, threatening to make it burst and blossom through his body. Still, he was afraid to even think about processing the possibility that he didn’t just _like_ Harry, thought maybe it was stupid and too soon, except it might not be, because they’ve known each other for over a year and they just sort of happened from the start.

Louis couldn’t think about that possible feeling. Not yet, and he felt it was okay, too, which meant he really wasn’t ready for even that. He was okay with not considering it. There was no ache to, but he knew it was there, patient for him despite it nearly pouring from his entire being. This was good. Things were good. Louis did have the confidence that things would continue to be good, too. 

He wouldn’t change a god damn fucking thing. Everything was perfect so far, and any imperfections only added to it.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

Harry woke Louis up a week later with excitement, having had turned around in his arms, kissed him rapidly over his face. It earned Harry a giggle and a disgruntled sound all at once. It was probably too early and Louis definitely felt like he could sleep another nine or so hours, even if he could feel the light from the sun shining through the ocean warming against his lids. “Louis, I want to take you out on a date.” 

“What _date_? How are you awake this early? Did you dream this up or something?” Louis asked, squeezing his eyes even more as if it could somehow make him go right back to sleep.

It didn’t.

“A date. Just us.” Harry said, mouthing over Louis’ jaw and under it. Louis’ lips parted, his skin tingling and warm for Harry’s mouth. Too early too early too early… but _damn_ it was working. His eyes opened hazily and half-lidded, and he lifted his head higher for Harry to kiss the underside of his jaw and the front of his throat better. He whimpered high in his throat, tightening his arms around Harry and rolling onto his back. Harry trailed enthusiastic kisses down his neck, over his collarbones, over his chest and into his tummy, too fast for Louis to register every spark shooting into his spine.

He had too many questions about being aroused as a merman that he didn’t understand how to word. 

Harry lifted his head up and smiled down at Louis. Louis was reminded of a puppy’s never-ending joy. Harry seemed to share that same feeling this morning. “I have the perfect idea for where I’m going to take you.”

Louis let out a sleepy whine and shifted so he could prop his back up against the top half of the shell, sitting on his bum and still keeping his arms around Harry. “You woke me up too early.”

“This can’t wait.” Harry insisted, eyes dancing with glee as he curled himself into Louis even more, sitting on his lap. “I think you’re going to like it a lot, too. It’s something I’ve mentioned before to you but it was in our letters and I can guarantee you’re not going to remember it.”

Louis had reread those letters a thousandfold at this point. He tried to recall them now, looking up in thought, but no real hint of what Harry was implying stood out, so he shook his head with his bottom lip jutting out. “No, no, I have no idea as to where you could be taking me.” He lazily smiled at him. “Although I do have a feeling that the reason we’re up so early might be because of wherever you’re taking me.”

“We’re taking a day trip.” Harry told him. “Sneaking out.”

“Can you?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t want Harry taking day breaks when he shouldn’t. Harry nodded happily, swimming from his arms and heading to Louis’ desk, grabbing a bit of kelp and seaweed. Louis rolled his eyes despite his smile. “Okay, okay. You get ready, I’ll get ready and… we’ll meet somewhere, I’m assuming?” He asked, getting up from his shell bed and swimming to the little desk. 

“Sounds perfect.” Harry handed Louis the seaweed and kelp and quickly kissed him, getting the corner of his mouth more than anything and hurried off. Louis looked down at the sea plants and smiled to himself, his heart jumping with anticipated excitement. He peered at himself through the mirror on the wall that was stuck with some slimy material from some fish and he pressed his lips together tightly, thinking he should really shave and cut his hair a little. It was now going about an inch past the nape of his neck.

He quickly smiled brightly and waited, cleaner fish coming from his doorway to clean his teeth and disappearing in an instant.

Louis groomed himself quickly, rubbing the plants over his scaly tail and seeing how clean and shimmery they got as he worked at it thoroughly. His caudal fin, semitransparent with baby frills that tapered to a point were equally shining. He definitely understood the importance of grooming at this point. Even as he ran the palm of his hand over his scales once, they even felt cleaner and smoother despite the very natural slimy texture. They were no longer rough, so that was a plus. He also took care to brush at his skin and his hair, running his fingers through it to make sure any knots didn’t stop their trail to the ends.

He sought out Liam, who was roaming about the palace busily, looking like he had some place to be. “Liam!” Louis called, hurrying over to hover in front of him. 

“Louis!” Liam beamed, kind brown eyes glistening. “Good morning to you. I’m surprised to see you up at this time of day. It’s quite early.”

Louis shrugged. “Well, you know how it is. I feel I should practice rising up at better hours if I’m to be in this royal atmosphere.” Liam nodded at him, though it was more approving if anything. Louis was trying to practice speaking to other people as politely as possible, too. There was almost always castle staff swimming around anyway, so it was best to make it a regular thing. “I did have an inquiry, of course.”

“All right, let’s have at it, then.” Liam said, tilting his head. 

“I was wondering where one might go to if they wanted a bit of a trim… or to shave.” Liam blinked and Louis grinned brightly, showing all teeth. “I figure it may be time for me to do that is all.”

“I can call upon the king’s stylist if you wish—she’s quite lovely, really. Her name is Hailey.” Louis nodded with a soft laugh. “She also makes sure Anne, Gemma, Niall, Ed, Nick and I are groomed to perfection when we ask of it. As the king’s honored guest, I’m sure she would be more than happy to assist you.”

“Ah, thank you, Liam.” Louis said, and Liam jerked his head behind him, a silent gesture for Louis to follow him. “I hope I’ve not interrupted you too much if you've got somewhere else to be?”

“No, no,” Liam chuckled. “I assure you, this is no problem for me.” They rose up a couple floors and went down a hallway. Liam looked around to see they were mostly alone, so he crossed his arms and gave Louis a look. “You’re up _way_ too early, Louis. Why’re you up? Why do you need a haircut and shave and _why_ can’t Gemma find Harry?” He raised an eyebrow expectantly and Louis exhaled uselessly through his mouth, bubbles flying out. “Come on, spill.”

Louis looked around, too, for a moment. It was always good to double check. “Harry’s taking me on a date for the day.”

“Must be somewhere far if you’re up so early. Sunrise just barely happened an hour ago.”

Louis twisted his mouth a little. “Do you have any idea as to where he might be taking me?”

“I assure you I haven’t the slightest idea, Mr. Tomlinson.” Liam told him, but something told Louis he just might have a hunch. Louis had to resist the urge to hook an arm around Liam’s neck and muss up his hair with his fist until he confessed. Instead, they swam in silence with smirks and giddy eyes.

Liam stopped at a door and called into it when he did. A voice called back somewhat excitedly and the algae curtain flew out to reveal a white spotted stingray.“Oh!” Hailey the stingray cried out. “Hand of the king, hello! And hello…” she paused. “The king’s royal guest, I do apologize, your name escapes me entirely.” She laughed loudly and happily. Louis supposed she was very bright and positive just from this already. Her joy seemed to radiate over right to him, making him smile.

“Louis Tomlinson,” He said kindly. “Very nice to meet you, Hailey.”

“What can I do for you, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Mr. Tomlinson here needs a bit of a trim and a shave.” Liam stated for him. “If it’s no trouble, then perhaps you may be able to—"

“Of _course_!” Hailey practically shouted, pulling Louis in by one of her sides by the wrist. Louis nearly gasped from being tugged so enthusiastically. “Thank you!” She told Liam happily before letting the algae curtain fall over the doorway. 

Hailey had him sit right on a little rock in the middle of her room and pulled out a couple of blades, combs, kelp, and seaweed. “Okay, what do you suppose you’re looking for, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Er…” She seemed so enthusiastic, bustling about and preparing everything. “I don’t know. Just a bit of a cut. My fringe’s sort of overgrown a bit and… I don’t know. And… I mean, a shave is a shave, I suppose.” He smiled sheepishly at her, running his fingers over the scruff on his chin. “It’s just time, I guess.”

“Okay! I can do that! Sit still for me.” Louis did, not knowing exactly why he trusted a stingray to cut his hair and shave him so well, but her small flaps somehow reached under Louis’ jaw from behind to set his head straight. He could feel her working almost immediately, too, combing and gently pulling to cut his hair. “So, you’re King Harry’s _honored_ guest from land, aren’t you? You’re the one who saved us right? Oh good thing you did too because that siren was an absolute blowfish! Couldn’t stand her. You have nice hair, did you know? Oh you’re so small and darling, I hope you’re happy and being taken care of here. How’re you liking it?”

Louis at some point started laughing softly, trying to keep it together so he didn’t move so much. He decided he liked Hailey a lot already. “Oh, I love it, honestly, it’s so much fun down here and this palace is _huge_ and—did you call me small?” He asked, his tone slightly offended.

“Of course I did! Oh it’s a compliment, promise.”

“You’re not even half my height!”

“Hey, _mister_ , it’s a compliment! It’s good.” Hailey came into his line of vision and fixed his fringe, humming to herself happily. “Oh, so perfect, so perfect. I think I did a great job. Tilt your head back!” Before Louis could even do so, she nudged his forehead back and hummed happily again. “So, what’s the plan today?” She asked as she hurried off to grab something sticky, only to slab it over the lower half of his face. She laughed nervously and wiped at his mouth. “Sorry, got a little carried away there.”

Louis just didn’t mind. Hailey was pretty adorable and seemed to work fast, so he couldn’t complain. “No worries. Ah… can you keep a secret?”

“SECRETS? I _love_ secrets! I’m so good at keeping them.” She paused in her actions, her undersides folded in a way that reminded Louis of folded hands before she came closer and squished herself to the side of his face. “Promise I’ll keep this one, too.”

“Harry’s taking me out on a date, just the two of us. I mean I went with him to the, ah… festival, you know? But… it’s just gonna be us two. No guards, no people. Just us, but he’s keeping it a secret… wherever he’s taking me.” Louis’ shoulders rose as if he breathed in excitement, trying to contain himself, but he was a romantic, so yeah, he was actually a little _too_ excited “I’m really excited.”

Hailey screamed and Louis was relieved she could somehow understand _exactly_ what he was feeling and could express it for him. “I can’t wait to hear _all_ about it!” She cried, flapping her wings. She squealed again and hurried in front of his face again, tiling his head back and snatching a blade to shave him carefully. “I wonder where he’ll take you. Well, must be far if you’re awake right now. Is he awake right now? Oh! He must be. Maybe hell take you to Fiji!” Louis had to fight back a laugh. “Or Mariana’s trench—he’s so brave, the king, you know, he totally would go down there. I can see him doing that. He has a knack for going to places he shouldn’t because it excites him. Ooh,maybe you guys will go to the Caribbean! Or the South Pole! Or—oh, you’re done!”

Louis did laugh, then, wiping and feeling at his smooth face and wondering just how it was at all possible Hailey could do this all so fast. “Well, I’ll… I’ll seek you out if you want to know. Tell you all about it. You’re a sweetheart, thank you.” He gave her a genuine smile, his eyes crinkling as he carefully patted her top. 

“Oh! I’ve forgotten.” She hurried away to snag a small hand mirror that was half broken and handed it to Louis. “So? What do you think?”

Louis peered at his reflection. Firstly, he wasn’t bleeding, so that was a good sign. Secondly, he couldn’t believe how smooth his face felt, even if he did look a few years younger now. He scrunched his nose at himself and his hands flew to his hair immediately. It was a bit difficult to tell in the ocean what with his hair lightly lifting and swaying under the water constantly, but it looked fine from where he stood. He still had a fringe, still had hair, but it was all just shorter—and not too short, either. It was just right. Louis positively beamed at Hailey and nodded. “It’s great.” He said, eyebrows quirking softly, eyes gentle with honesty. “Really, you did—how did you do that so fast?”

“Tons of practice.” Hailey said, and Louis could somehow tell she was practically glowing from the praise. “Been doing this for a while, dreaming of it since I was, oh, well, young enough to dream for anything. Love doing hair, and love dressing people, oh it’s so fun! I get to do the Council’s hair and all, but I’ll get to be the king’s… next spouse’s stylist, too whenever that happens. Doing it all. Aeron—the siren—never liked what I did, though, so I only worked for her for one day.” Hailey seemed particularly sad about this. 

“Hey, well, you did an awesome job. Harry’s lucky to have someone so talented and swift to make sure he looks as dashing as he does.” Hailey peered up at him in awe and suddenly came at him, wrapping her underside around his torso. Louis laughed out loud again, returning the hug carefully and jumping when something stung down at his tail. “Ow.” He whispered, even if it didn’t hurt too much. 

Hailey pulled back as if she’d been shocked, her wings coming below her eyes to make her look like she was surprised. “Oh! I’m so sorry! Got a little carried away.”

Louis pouted, feigning extreme woe, but not for long. He smiled brightly and scrunched his nose at her. “Don’t worry, Hailey, I’m only messing with you.”

“ _Phew_! Now get out of here and have a fun time!” Louis didn’t have to be told twice. He thanked her again and slipped past the algae curtain of her room. He could hear her humming very loudly, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” which made him chuckle and shake his head. He paused where he was, greeting Barbara in the process as she passed him with a surprised hello, and he wondered where exactly he should go. They never stated _where_ they were to meet.

So, naturally, Louis went to seek out Harry’s room, where he was, and Harry pulled him in with a mischievous smile, glancing over at the large window that they could go through. 

He should be surprised that his first try at finding Harry had been so successful even without being told where they were going to go, but Louis was _really_ excited to be going wherever they were going to go. He followed Harry out the window happily and looked around again.

“You got a hair cut and shaved?” Harry asked, wide eyed with a pearly white smile. “You look lovely.”

Louis kissed his cheek. “Thank you, as do…” He could see familiar hair clips that once belonged to his sister pulling back Harry’s fringe. “you. So where are we going?”

“A bit of a way’s away, south from here. You up for the swim?” Harry said as they kept close to the ocean floor to go past the bottom archways of the palace walls. 

Louis let out a watery scoff. “Of course I’m up for it.” They went through and Harry placed the bars right back in before turning back to Louis, who crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, his head with a confident smirk. “Frankly I’m worried for you, _my king_ , what with you not having any precious… chariot of sort to take you to wherever we’re going.” Harry’s eyes narrowed playfully and Louis turned his back to him, swimming off in some direction he didn’t know. He looked behind him, only to see Harry was still where Louis had left him, not moving, but laughing quietly. “What?” Louis asked, any playfulness leaving him.

“South is _that_ way, Louis.” Harry said, pointing in the complete opposite direction.

Louis closed his eyes and shook his head subtly at himself. “I knew that!” He said, even if he of course did not. Harry jerked his head, motioning for Louis to follow him.

** {Tune: [Gentlemen - Teddy Geiger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNSZARcaZZE)} **

They traveled a long way, even if he knew that swimming to Atlantis took a surprisingly short time, this one took a bit longer. Louis only followed Harry. It was all he could do, but it was Harry and that’s what made it perfect. They joked and bantered back and forth half the time, greeted merfolk and fish other times. Harry had asked him how he liked it here so far and Louis reassured him that it was going really great.

Louis had thought the perfect thing to start a charity for was health magic. There were some things that couldn’t be cured yet and finding new spells or concoctions to cure new illnesses and injuries required buying expensive materials to make several new runes that may or may not work in the first place. It was a bunch of trial and error. Sea witches were just as common as anyone else, taking care to cure the simpler illnesses and injuries that befell the sea creatures of the ocean. This was something he learned from Niall himself.

He might’ve been spending a lot of time in the _library_. Niall was often there and referred Louis to many books and essays explaining this and that. Louis was curious to learn more history about the merfolk world, curious to learn about merfolk biology and magic, too, and he asked Niall many questions if the readings didn’t answer them for him.

Harry told Louis it was a great idea, which Louis was relieved and happy to hear. He mentioned that yesterday there had been worry of a merman dying the other day of an illness that had been thought to be gone for years, the area around where the merman had lived fearing of it somehow getting to others. There wasn’t enough information on it, though. Louis wondered if there were other worries Harry should maybe tell him going on throughout the ocean, but Harry reassured him they weren’t too big but if they got worse for any reason, he’d of course let Louis know straightaway.

Louis saw where they had arrived before they got to it. It was in the distance, and Louis wondered how he could see so well when it was mostly dark where they were. They were at a deep seabed, and Louis could just _see_ it. He stopped swimming for a moment to just stare because he couldn’t believe he was about to go _there_ and see it firsthand. Harry was talking about the excitements of the month to come because something hauntingly incredible seemed to happen in October, when he stopped and realized Louis wasn’t at his side anymore. He turned around to see Louis staring with wide eyes.

“Louis, come on!” Harry said with a knowing smile.

“I can’t believe we swam that much.” Louis said quietly, in shock. “I can’t believe you took me here.”

Harry waved him over and Louis swam hurriedly to be at his side. He took Louis’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they swam forward again. “Merfolk tend to come here at least once in their life time.” Harry said. “I’ve come about three, and this’ll be my fourth. It sort of goes along with my never-ending fascination with humans, you know?” Louis nodded, thinking it made absolute sense for Harry to be so fascinated with _this_ piece of human history… except maybe it’s not just human history. After all Louis’ seen, it wouldn’t surprise him at all to know if merfolk hadn’t been affected by this somehow.

“What about merfolk?” Louis asked quietly as they passed nearly microscopic critters that weren’t as usual for him to see, but not too strange. Some of then were also brighter than the usual due to the darkness around them, though it definitely wasn’t as dark as a trench. A bright white eel waved passed them with a small, “Good day, Your Majesty, friend of the king.” And he and Harry both said good day right back. “What happened when this happened? I mean, obviously you weren’t around for it, but… if it was at all important to humans, then it’d be a bit important to your history, too, right?”

Harry looked over at Louis and nodded, humming happily. “Yes. That’s right. And you’re right. It actually _did_ become a part of our history because it did affect us, too.” Louis was eager to know. He couldn’t _imagine_ what it was like to see this all occur from those who lived under the sea—unharmed as they may have been, most likely, but still… the Titanic being a large ship hitting an iceberg and sinking in less than three hours, killing around two-thirds of the people on that ship… Louis wanted to know.

“Tell me about it.” Louis said softly.

“Okay.” Harry chuckled. “I… did learn. You know, I got a more private education than everyone else did being who I am, but I learned and I… have a gist of how everything went down from _our_ perspective.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sure you of all people may know… that the ocean… the middle of the ocean where if you’re surfaced up there, and you look around, all you can see is water. Nothing else. Well… especially at night, of course… it’s…”

“Freezing.” Louis finished quietly, feeling a memory of a chill he didn’t entirely register on the night Aeron tried to destroy everything. He had jumped right into the ocean when it was pouring rain, not thinking twice about it. It was spontaneous and stupid and he ignored the cold as much as he could because he _had_ to get to Harry. Not to mention there were ice beams emerging from the water, shooting out at every direction, too. It was unbearably cold, but he was moving and going fast and that’s what mattered. “As Leonardo DiCaprio said, it’s like a ‘thousand knives stabbing into your body’ or something of that sort. That’s how cold it was.”

“Who's Leonardo Dicaprio?"

"My twin."

"What?!" Harry's eyes widened.

Louis snorted out. "I'm just kidding. He's a celebrity. Anyway, continue. Please."

Harry looked far too confused, but shrugged it all off rather quickly. "As I was saying... You fell from… a _really_ high height, Louis.” Their eyes met and Louis could see Harry remembering it, just from the look in his eyes, like a ghost of a fear was fogging them. “Higher than the Titanic’s height. Way higher. I don’t know how high but if… I didn’t get to you, you would’ve died. Still, you know, I guess people jumped from the ship or were pushed off in the chaos and desperation and I don’t know. Some might’ve died from that. Most died from hypothermia, I think? It was freezing for them. What happened was that sea animals knew what was going to happen first. Not that… I mean…” Harry shrugged.

“Didn’t care too much?”

“We thought the humans would be fine. I mean—I say we, I wasn’t. Yeah, okay. Shut up.” Harry laughed shyly, looking down from Louis’ attentive gaze. “This is why I don’t teach.” 

Louis' soft, lazy eyes smiled as his lips did. Harry was endearing and that was a little too overwhelming. He could listen to Harry say anything, nonsense, and Louis would love it somehow. “You’re doing fine. Keep telling me about it.”

“So I guess when things started getting _bad_ and it was becoming obvious, merfolk were around… here. Right around the resting place.” Harry pointed ahead where the Titanic, covered in rusticles as it decayed continuously, sat there like a peaceful phantom. “And they… they watched. Some had the courage… like I would’ve to, er… to go up and see, just sticking our heads out. Anyway, by the time that was happening, humans were falling into the water so it wasn’t too terrible if someone saw, but… the invisibility magic was still very effective.

“Merfolk get worried when humans show signs of dying this way. We’re scared of them, yes, but that doesn’t mean we wish them ill will. They were going to die. Unfortunately there wasn’t much that merfolk could do. Almost… everyone that was in the water froze? Some were pulled out, of course, but... Merfolk tried to help those who were unable to swim. Lots were horrified, you know, and they were selfish and would sort of climb up on people who _could_ swim so they could float better. Honestly it was… a little useless. They just all died pretty much.

“Those that were pulled out weren’t a lot but some were helped by merfolk in secret. They’d push like… broken furniture over to them so they could climb on and stuff. You get the idea. There were people even still in the boat after it sank, you know? And merfolk tried to help them, too. Even at the bottom where there was no possible way someone could be alive. The big, er… big pillars, I don’t know—the smokey ones?” Louis knew what he meant, so he nodded. “They collapsed really hard and stuff. The thing is that some merfolk were too close and some accidentally too visible and if they were hit by any part of the ship, they died. It was with great force, you see?”

“That’s awful.”

“You didn’t find everyone, did you?” Harry asked. 

“No, not everyone was found.”

“That’s because merfolk took them. There was… _one_ who had a very unusual power of being able to heat up water to a boil. A sea witch who’s now long dead but her name was Rivena Kasel. She was able to do this only a few times but it was nearly impossible the other times she tried. I guess her powers had limits. She would be able to _revive_ those who were frozen. Only a few, but sure enough… they were awake and needed to be rushed to the surface quickly. Or something like that, even if it sounds _impossible_ —"

“I shouldn’t be alive.” Louis stated. “I shouldn’t be. If a sea witch can honestly unfreeze people to a point that their _body_ starts functioning… _underwater?_ Or not? I don’t know… It doesn’t sound too far fetched. I’ve seen way too many things, Haz, that… I can honestly say and be entirely confident that anything can happen. _Anything_. So, yeah, I believe that.”

“I keep forgetting you know so much now that other things don't surprise you as much. So... ah, yes. So, they got the humans to shore as best as they could, maybe. Or maybe they were already on the closest shore and that’s where she did her wondrous life saving magic? I don’t know. And that’s that. I mean, obviously we don’t know if they died soon after or not, or if they got their lives back or not, or anything, but… from where our history stands, some were able to live—as few as they may have been—after that tragedy.”

They were right at the Titanic then and grew quiet. Louis felt _very_ small in comparison to its size. They had to swim back a little so they could be able to look up at it without their necks straining. It was _huge_ and it was right in front of Louis to see. The shipwreck of the Titanic was everything everyone definitely made it out to be. It was haunting, making chills run down Louis’ spine. He felt like he should be seeing semitransparent ghosts dancing right about now or something, but there was nothing. It was just the eerie grave of the ship, of many people, and it’d been over a hundred years, well enough to rust so much that clumps of rust forged into rusticles, and it was decaying still.

“Want to search inside?” Harry asked.

“Can I?” Louis’ eyes were wide, his mind a broken record of _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_ He had never really thought he’d be here. There was no instance where he thought he’d be able to see the Titanic, not even in a submarine that was going on yet another expedition to find more answers. No, that had never interested him, but there was no doubt that if he was given the opportunity for whatever reason, he would’ve gone. Who wouldn’t want to see _this_ if there was a chance to? 

It must’ve been incredible in real life. Movies and remakes would never do it justice, surely.

Harry swept inside first through a very damaged window. “Careful. So, the ship... is decaying. It's home to several species that don't see the light of day. Some were even created just for the ship. One in particular is the reason the ship's decaying so fast. It's slowly eating away at everything and even we think in a few years time, this shipwreck will be no more.” Harry said. Louis peered down at the broken glass window and made sure to keep his tail from touching it as he swam through, eyes wide as he looked at him. "Don't worry. You won't be able to see most of them."

Once inside, Louis stared around. He felt like he was in a very old haunted house, creepy beyond belief yet somehow beautiful because it _was_ in its glory days. That’s just how it felt. He wanted to look around and… and he didn’t know. If he found anything, then great, but he just wanted to look _around_. “This… _feels_ like first class.” Louis said, even if he wasn’t sure. He had no idea. Why would he? Everything was such a wreck, moldy and gross that it was difficult to tell.

“ _First class_?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

“You’re first class.” Louis hummed quietly, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a small smile.

“You’re—"

“I'm new money. All those rare fossils I sold really came through.”

Harry laughed, watery and deep. It made Louis smile fondly. “I actually do have a plan, you know.” Harry said. “For this date.” Louis faced him, his eyes light with excitement. “It’s a game people usually play when they go to… _any_ human wreckage in the ocean, really. It’s a treasure hunt. Not that there’s a list, of course, but there are treasures to hunt. Humans always come down here in those… weird contraptions and collect a bunch of stuff from this ship and many others in every ocean, but they never find _everything_.”

Louis hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay. So, what exactly does this game entail? How does it go, what are the rules?”

“We are going to go through as much of this half of the ship as we can and all around its perimeter. We search in each area for a little bit and just keep moving through like that. We search on opposite halves of the room _only_. We search until we both cannot find anything in the room anymore—or we give up from looking too long. We separately cannot have the same type of artifact twice. Like, I can’t have two broaches for instance. Just one. Make sense?”

“Yeah.” Louis grinned. “Yeah. Up for it, sure. And when I win, what do I get as a prize?” He raised his eyebrows, confidence he shouldn’t have for a human who’s never been at the Titanic wreckage showing far too much in front of a merman who’s been here three times.

“When _I_ win, I’ll get the never-ending satisfaction of beating you and keeping one of _your_ artifacts for myself.” Harry hummed highly, raising his head, looking just as sure of himself as Louis did. 

“That's funny. You think you’re going to win.”

“Of course I am. I’ve beaten Niall, Liam, and Gemma. I know how to scavenge. I did steal your little boats for two days straight without you knowing of me until the third one, and you weren’t the first human I’ve taken little boats from.”

Louis snorted uselessly, bubbles flying from his nose. “Whatever you say, _my king_.” Harry peered at him darkly at that, and Louis stowed away that calling him _that_ might be something Harry could like later on if their relationship flourishes even more on land. He bit his lip at the thought of them fucking for a moment before his mind got entirely out of hand. “Let’s start, then?” He asked, looking around again. 

“Sure. So… This is the dining area… I think? I may be wrong. Do you want to start on this side or the other one?” Harry asked, and Louis looked back at him just in time to see his eyes glancing Louis up and down for a split second, his finger pointing out behind Louis.

“Here?” Louis said with a stifled smile, looking away to swim around. “Sure.”Harry then bounded to the other side and they started searching at the same time. There was a bunch of difficult rotten debris to look through and Louis had quickly decided it was pointless to worry if he got his hands dirty. It seemed a little inevitable. Still, he couldn’t help marveling at how this ship had once been so exquisite, prestige, and was now an absolute mess that had been looted by researchers and historians, looted for merfolk that’ve made a game out of it.

He found a cracked face of a doll and an elegant hair clip—or two—before he gave up on searching on his side. He swam over to Harry, setting his findings on the rusty floor of the dining hall and snaked his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry hummed happily in surprise and Louis kissed the wing of his shoulder blade. “Gave up already?” Harry asked.

“It’s not easy. Humans have recovered countless of artifacts already so most might be gone?” He pouted a little, seeing Harry retrieve a half broken glass, which Louis was surprised was even _there_ still. “I’m kind of excited with what I found anyway. I would’ve never dreamed to see _this_ , Harry, or find anything down here, really. I’m—wow, Harry.” Once again, Louis was overwhelmed with how much the underwater world had to offer, how many secrets it held that humans could miss or humans could see only rarely. He looked back down at his findings and wanted to scream, wanted to know whose doll it had belonged to, wanted to know who wore these hair clips.

“Told you I was going to win.” Harry said, moving away and Louis following him just to observe. He _was_ a good scavenger, definitely not afraid to search where it was hard to do so. He dug deep and double, triple checked everywhere and made sure one last time that there was just nothing else. Harry faced him after searching his half of the room some more. “I think that’s about it for here.”

“Where to next?” Louis asked, moving past him to retrieve his broken doll mask and hair clips. His eyes softened and he bit his lip, making an effort to brush out any moldiness that stuck stubbornly to one of the hair clips before moving over to Harry again.

“Whatever room is _that_ way.” Harry said, pointing to an open set of stuck, soggy and rusty doors. Louis came up behind him and carefully removed the hair clips holding Harry’s fringe, only to replace it with the detailed, extravagant one he found. Harry hovered still, turning his head a little for Louis and smiled. “What’re you doing?”

“You can have my trinket if you like.” Louis said, his merman voice soft and admiring. “Looks fit for someone like you, anyway, rich and sharp with a broken, shimmering pendant for looks right here. Some sort of precious jewel I expect.” Harry looked down shyly and Louis continued to make sure the hair clip wasn’t as wrecked as it had been, wishing that the strange dust that covered most of the jewel could be removed by his blunt nail, but there were tiny scratches of it peeking through. That could be enough for now. “It’s really lovely on you.”

When Louis came around to face him, Harry tilted his head with a dimpled, but small smile. “You’re not supposed to give me your artifact while we’re playing.”

“It’s okay.” Louis told him, pulling out the other hair clip. “I’ve another one, anyway. Now we’ve got an even number of artifacts so far. See?”

Harry gaped at him and Louis grinned, proud of himself. “You—you’re going to lose, you hear me?”

“When pigs fly.” Louis told him.

“Don’t know about pigs but I think I am the first merman to walk on land, so think twice.”

It was Louis’ turn to stare, eyes challenging, his back straight and strong to hold himself before he gathered his things again and swam to the other room, mocking Harry’s royal status by sticking his nose up with his head held high. That only earned him a gentle pinch at his sides that made him squawk in surprise, Harry swimming away as fast as he could and Louis chasing after him, their laughter ringing through the phantom wreckage of the ‘unsinkable’ ship.

Louis ended up winning.

They had set their findings outside at the bottom of the ship and Louis laughed excitedly, circling Harry happily and swim-parading around in celebration of his victory. Harry was looking at him with a fond smile and soft eyes as Louis did a brilliant loop-de-loop, whooping and shooting right back down to the ocean floor where Harry was sitting, his back against the rusty, moldy ship and his tail bent in the middle, similarly to bent legs. Louis let himself fall right into Harry’s arms when Harry held them open and inviting for him, curling his own around Harry’s and kissing his lips, then his nose, then the skin under his eyes.

“Told you I’d win.” Louis said, his index finger hooking under the chain of Harry’s pearl necklace and lightly tugging on it absentmindedly. “Now I have to go check out what you’ve got that could interest me.”

Harry crookedly smiled at him and nodded. “All right. Off me, though.” 

Once Louis got off from Harry, they sorted both of their artifacts, together making sixteen items and busily tried to clean most of them to the best of their ability. Louis grew a little too interested in a sketchbook with faded or covered drawings with old dates. He could see the fashion in people, could see the technology of the time, but the places were all mostly the same. Harry pointed at one drawing—he’d been looking over Louis’ shoulder—and frowned. “Why are the trees like that?”

“Those are palm trees.” Louis said. “Found in hotter, more tropical climates.”

“Why is it like that? They’re never the same everywhere?”

Louis chuckled. “No, Haz. There are some plants and animals and… even foods and… I don’t know, resources, even, that are in one place that won’t be found in another.” Harry hummed, sounding intrigued with the little fact. Louis smiled to himself as he saw the incredible detail of the tree and the _beach_. It was a drawing of a beach. Louis wondered who drew this, wondered where they’d gone in their  _life_ that they could go to somewhere hot, draw this, and be on the Titanic from Europe going to America. “Do you like these trees?”

“They’re my favorite type. I just never knew why they were in specific areas.”

“We should go sometime. To one of these places with the nice trees.”

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him then, so he turned his head to see large doe eyes staring at him with hope and excitement. “Really?”

Eyes immediately crinkling with soft edges, his little hum took on a higher, gentler timbre as he dropped a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Of course.” He closed the sketchpad, tearing his eyes from Harry’s ones that seemed to shimmer. He flipped the sketchpad carefully in his hands, looking at the back, then turned it onto its front. “This one, I think.”

“The last of the game requires us to put things back.” Louis frowned, about to argue, but Harry was already bunching things in his arms. “Come on, Lou, don’t give me that look. You get the sketchpad.”

“Please keep the hair clip.” Louis blurted out. Harry reached up to touch it and Louis was amazed that in the hour or so they’d been looking through the ship, it still held the front of his hair back quite nicely. Harry smiled with a delighted hum and hurried back into the ship, Louis following to put everything else back where they found it. He was sure putting everything back took longer than looking for it, which made no sense, except for the fact that Harry and Louis distracted each other now and then depending on who finished putting things back first in each section of the ship. They would swim over to each other when one finished first and kiss the other's skin, their lips languid, playful, and tender. It depended, but it never ceased to the other getting distracted for a little while. Of course, one time, Louis did so only to steal an expensive looking broach, which Harry had to chase him around for, and Louis was positive he hadn’t smiled so much in a really long time.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

“Of course you’re allowed to sit in the throne room when he talks to commoners.” Niall told Louis. Liam and him came into the library where Louis found himself constantly. “I don’t see why not. Right, Liam?”

“Of course. I actually have to go there soon, of course. His Majesty does require my counsel or he would not have asked of it.” Liam was searching for something over the shelves. Louis and Niall blinked at him curiously, sharing a similar look for a moment before looking right back at him. “Do you have anything that could be described as a quick course on merfolk history in here? There’s too many _books_.”

It was true. The library was something that would make Belle from Beauty and the Beast cry over. Louis was sure it could be the same size or bigger. There wasn’t a need for sliding ladders to reach the tall, winding shelves, sure, but there was _so_ many that it seemed far too possible to get easily lost in. Other shelves nearly formed a maze that Louis did get lost in on the first day he’d stayed in there. A few days ago, he had ended up passed out over a stoney table with a book under his face. It had been Niall who apparently told Harry. Harry then came to rouse Louis and pick him up in arms and swim off to Harry’s room so they could sleep comfortably.

“World History or Atlantic History?” Niall asked. Louis laughed to himself. “And why do you need such an educational piece of literature? Surely you know your history by now?”

“It’s not for me.” Liam said. By the sound wave of his hum, Louis was positive he sounded a little bit hesitant in answering them. “Er…” Louis’ smile slowly started to grow as Liam turned from the shelf to look at them both. “It’s just… Zayn’s been asking me a lot of questions and I figured it’d be a nice sort of present for him. Just because he’s been so gracious, of course, a true ally to undersea life. Naming him a part of the Council to represent the human population might’ve been the most beneficial thing we’ve ever done.”

Louis and Niall shared another look, this time more knowing and amused. “It’s okay if you want to give it to him because you think he’ll like it, Liam.” Niall reassured him. Louis nodded in agreement, looking back at Liam just in time to see his face flush.

“I know Zayn.” Louis said. “He is… he loves… reading more than I do, even. And I’m _devouring_ this library on my own accord. I haven’t enjoyed reading something this much since Harry Potter—I’ll tell you both about that later.” He added the last sentence quickly, already sensing Niall and Liam about to ask him what that was. “He’s probably dying to know everything he can. He’ll… he’ll love getting a piece of literature from here, even if it’s soaking wet and threatening to tear apart every instance it’s touched. On land, it’ll dry better and he’ll be able to read it easily. He’ll also protect the secrets in there with his life.” Louis gave Liam a small, reassuring smile, because Liam looked nervous and ruffled that he and Niall easily saw what his intentions were.

“Really?”

“Of course. Actually…” Louis grimaced, looking around before setting the book that he was holding back down onto a table— _Famous Undersea Wars 1st - 20th Century,_ It was a huge book—and swam over to Liam. “I read a book that gave me a lot of basics around my… second week here and I read it in a couple of days. It… it actually, genuinely amazed me. I mean, I know about Brian the Bizarre who wanted to collect tail fins from merfolk for a reason that was unknown—but there’s many creepy theories—and there was a battle between his House’s merfolk who fought for him and everyone else. Even banner merfolk of other Houses that swore their assistance to his House refused the call in his great time of need. Rest in peace Brian the Bizarre.” Louis shook his head solemnly, but honestly, he thought the guy was a freak and had it coming. He cut merfolk’s fins off and it killed them in the process.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Niall. “He’s learning a lot, huh?”

“It’s actually the best thing I’ve witnessed in a while.” Niall told him. Louis skimmed through the names of books on the spines that faced him, searching for one in particular. “Sometimes he comes up to me all excited and he’s like telling me all these things he found out about. It’s hysterical.”

“NIALL!” Louis sounded loudly, whipping around to him. “You’re gonna be the same way when you get yourself up on land.”

“Oh, I am _not_ going on land.” Niall laughed. “Ever.”

Louis frowned. “Boring. Even Liam’s more adventurous than you.”

There were watery instrumental sounds that meant that commoners were about to come in. Louis thankfully found the book he was trying to get and handed it to Liam. “That one. Come on, let’s go be snooty and sit along the sidelines.” Liam grumbled about being called snooty while Niall threw his head back in laughter as they exited the library. Niall locked it behind him and they hurried out of the hallway, and swam down. Merfolk and fish were entering through the front doors, organized, but Liam, Niall and Louis hurried in front of them.

Harry was sitting on his tall throne with a hardened gaze already and a gorgeous, nautical crown resting over his head. Louis hurried to hover off to the sides. Liam and Niall being a part of the Council got to hover at Harry’s side, behind him, and underneath him were Gemma, Anne, Ed, and Nick. Louis leaned against one of the pillars, mixing along with much of the staff that was allowed to watch. Barbara was there and greeted him happily, and she was joined by Hailey the stingray. “Have you met Jenna and Macie?” Barbie asked.

“Oh, no, I don’t believe I’ve met you two, hello—wait, no, I’ve seen you before, sort of.” Louis said, stretching his hand out with a warm smile to two mermaids.

“They’re Harry’s ladies in waiting. Kind of like how I'm yours? Even though, really, he also has Vincent as a butler.” Barbara informed.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Jenna and Macie said with a polite bow. Yeah, Louis suddenly understood why Harry might hate it when people treated him with respect _too much_. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You can call me Louis.” Louis told them. “And—I’m not Harry, it’s okay.”

“Dude you’re literally always sleeping in Harry’s bivalve.” Jenna said, her polite tone changing immediately to extreme causality and amusement. She wasn’t wrong, though. The past week or so, Louis had been sleeping with Harry in his bivalve shell. The only upsetting thing about it was that Barbara was rarely needed to tend to his room if he didn’t sleep in it. Still, they saw each other in the palace anyway to greet one another.

“When they said honored guest, they really meant… _honored_ guest—ah!” Macie squealed and looked down. Louis followed her gaze to see Hailey had lightly stung Macie’s tail. “What was that for?!”

“You two are ridiculous, this is _so_ not the ti—"

“SHH!” Barbara hushed.

Louis didn’t know if he should be startled or amused. He almost wanted to laugh, but he didn’t because this _really_ wasn’t the time. They faced forward, Liam’s humming voice sounding loud as he stated Harry’s name and titles. Louis crossed his arms and leaned his head against the pillar, admiring Harry in his element. He was _really_ in his king mode right now. It was practically radiating off of him, impossible to ignore. Louis peered under the seat of the throne to see Gemma along with a bunch of guards ready to defend if necessary.

Common folk came up to tell Harry of their problems. Harry watched as sympathy played on his features, but he was firm and fair. Liam would speak quietly to him to counsel and Harry would look down at the person speaking to him before stating a difficult decision. Louis couldn’t help agreeing with everything Harry decided on, too. After hearing the woes of some of his people, hearing what Harry promised to do to make it better, Louis always played it in his head and figured Harry _really_ knew what he was doing, weighed the pros and cons in his head quickly and efficiently. He couldn’t help smiling at it, too, smiling because Harry wanted to give this all up for him, was immature once in his selfishness because they had just _happened_. He couldn’t help smiling because if Louis had been selfish, too, he would’ve asked Harry to stay with him, but he had been too mad and thought of Harry’s ocean that _needed_ a king. They needed Harry and Louis could see it _now_. 

If Harry wasn’t here, he couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened. Maybe Gemma would be queen and would be good at it, too, sure—even though now, she renounced her princess title to be Lady Commander, and she seems happy with that—but Harry was actually _good_ at this. Maybe Louis was harsh, but maybe it was needed when he told Harry to take responsibility for the things he was expected to do, because being king wasn’t just about him. Being king was about an entire ocean of merfolk, of fish, of microscopic sea critters, of tide pool critters, of sharks, of rays, skates, abyss monsters… _everything_. They needed reassurance that things were okay and could be okay. They needed everything to be done to make their lives better because _Louis’_ world was full of people that wanted to hurt them for food and pet keeping and from where Louis was, he thought Harry was doing _marvelously_.

He wasn’t coldhearted, either. Louis knew it, too. Despite his seriousness and the finality in his timbre, he was deeply understanding and righteous. A mermaid was sobbing from being so relieved and grateful that Harry saw her way, saw that things weren’t her fault and she’d lost everything, and Harry rose up from his throne and swam down to hug her. It drew shocking sounds from many people around them, but they weren’t upset. They seemed relieved that the king treated everyone like they mattered, was earnest in his words and it was emphasized in smaller gestures.

By the end of it all, people left the palace and Harry waited until the last fish was out before throwing his head back to lean against the back of his throne, his eyes closing. Louis swam off to wait in Harry’s room patiently, and when Harry came, Louis immediately bursted into praise. “I’m so proud of you? You really know what you’re doing and I can see how it makes you feel to _help_. You love helping people, making people happy as long as it’s fair andI’m so _proud_ because a year ago, you didn’t want any of it and I’m so—"

“Proud?” Harry asked, his smile bashful and modest.

"Shut up." Louis chuckled, pulling him closer to snog him for hours.

** {Tune: [Say (All I Need) - OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_74MwU86GM)} **

Louis was proud because he saw that Harry really did grow into his royal destiny, and god he was so proud to be with him after so long. “People write songs and stories about kings like you.” Louis told him softly when they were snuggled in Harry’s shell bed. Noah found his way to swim into Harry's room and rested over Louis' tail before hiding in his shell and snoozing.

“It’s not always that… _good_ , you know? There are people I upset sometimes. There are people that I have to execute then and there because they’re lying and they’re at fault and they’ve done a _terrible_ , unspeakable thing. And—I mean, Louis, you have to understand that those are the times I don’t like it. It’s hard because it’s… those aren’t nice outcomes, you know?” Harry smiled sadly and Louis searched his eyes, wondering what he’s done so far in his reign that could make him already know how _difficult_ it is. Not that Louis had any doubt, of course, but he just wanted Harry to be happy always. “But I guess I'm... I'm good at it."

“I’m glad you know.” Louis said with a smile.

“I mean I like doing my best for a lot of people. I do.” Louis smiled fondly at that. Harry hummed as an alternative of saying _I don’t know_ , and Louis pecked his lips because he was still riding on how proud he felt. “It’s not bad. I think the… the thing that made me hate _everything_ about it for no reason was just…” Harry paused, tucking his head under Louis’ chin as they held each other warmly. “Just that I didn’t want to do that with someone I don’t… love. Someone who doesn’t understand me. Whoever rules beside me in the future… they’ll be perfect for me.”

They were quiet for a little, but Louis thought about that. It was clear that Harry—and even he shared this opinion as well—wasn't sure about what would become of their future as a couple. Louis didn’t know if he was going to marry Harry. Frankly, if he thought about it with every fibre of his being, it was a terrifying thought because of everything it would _mean_. Louis might even have to take on some responsibilities he didn’t know he’d be ready to take, either. They may have to continually sacrifice this and that for each other and maybe there’d be a limit in what they’d be willing to do for one another because they come from two different worlds.

So, really, Louis was fine like this right now. He cared about Harry and knew Harry cared about him and really, what else did they need other than just being in each other’s worlds, leaning about them, learning about each other, supporting each other, and growing closer with every moment they spent together? 

Still, Louis couldn’t help the question that came out of him. “Do you think I could be perfect for you?”

Harry lifted his head from under Louis’ chin and looked at him, their eyes locking intensely. Harry smiled, then, nodding. “You kind of already are. Want to be king that badly at my side?”

“Can’t imagine what that’d feel like.” Louis said. “Sitting with you on the other throne, kings together. That’d be something, but I, genuinely… don’t care for that, Harry. I don’t want a throne. I just want you right now. And if we decide, y’know, that we’re madly in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together whenever we… decide that. If we decide that.” Harry’s eyes softened when Louis mentioned it, and Louis stared for a couple of long seconds. What was he saying? Oh, right. “If when we wanna do all that and stuff, if I have to become king and be _extra_ proper and... everything else, get a bigger stomach to be able to devour seven courses three times a day,” Harry burst out laughing, making Louis’ eyes crinkle at the sides with his own small laugh. “then I’ll do it, yeah. Whatever, really.”

“And if I have to get a… a…” Harry paused, blinking.

“Job. Because in my world, I’m… I’m common. And you unfortunately have no royal status there.”

“R-right.” Louis giggled. Harry must be freaking out at the thought of getting a human job. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about that right now. “Then I’ll… do that, too. And… whatever else I'd have to do, I don’t know.”

“So right now we’re kind of perfect.” Louis stated. Harry nodded happily. “And happy. Make each other happy.” Harry’s eyes brightened at that. “So far, this month has been awesome. And I’m still working on the charity thing, trying to get that running so everything’s… everything’s lovely.”

“You’re lovely.” Harry said before closing the gap between them for a chaste kiss. “And are you hungry?”

Louis’ eyes widened. Now that Harry mentioned it, his stomach _was_ growling with hunger. “Oh, shit. Yeah. Let’s go get food.” He rose up without waiting for Harry and swam out of his room, gleeful to feel Harry’s light squeeze at his side when Harry caught up with him. “I want krill.”

“With jellyfish jelly?”

Louis practically moaned, his head falling back. “It’s so _good_ , literally the best thing to put on _anything_.” They laughed joyfully as they raced down towards the dining area, Louis feeling like there was a light deep in his belly that was about to explode and shine from him at any moment. Harry made him feel like that constantly, and he wondered what kind of incredible plans destiny had for them, because them meeting and ending up _here_ right now was definitely not something that happened to anyone else.

He couldn’t help pondering on the notion that they were special. Harry and him were special, iridescent, groundbreaking, with the promises of new and exciting things to come that weren’t _just_ for each other anymore. Louis couldn’t wait for _everything,_ but right now, he was far too happy eating dinner with Harry, making him laugh, and laughing right back enough that he covered his mouth sometimes to stifle it.

Sure, he knew that it was silly that his significant other made him _happier_ , made him _stronger_ , but there was nothing wrong with that. It was a good thing that he was like this now, no longer feeling like everything was mundane and the same every single day. Harry had promised so many things to come, told him about events that happened yearly in the kingdom and in the palace itself that Louis couldn’t wait to experience. He was making friends, learning and everything was just… _fine_. The only downside seemed to be that he really did miss Zayn, his mother, his sisters, and his cats, but that was expected, and he knew that no matter what, he was going to see them soon.

At the end of September, the water was the tiniest bit cooler, but it wasn’t too noticeable that it was bothersome. Harry had said that October would be much more obvious, and, well, October was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for looking as always! Kudos and comments keep me going as always as they're much appreciated! :)


	3. autumn, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts, Magic, Shellphones, and Threats & Potential Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took literally almost two months. I'm hopefully never going to do that again! But I have a new computer so that's a good thing. I did try to rush this one out by the end because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for longer than you already have.
> 
> Like I said, I really hope I don't have any troubles and don't do this again. Besides, I think the next chapters are going to be _way_ more fun and actually delve into the main subplots that'll start a-bubblin'!
> 
> Even so, in the last month or so I've gotten so many comments on the series in general and I cannot thank you enough for taking the time for commenting them here or actually going to my tumblr and telling me more, ah, directly maybe? Yeah, it means a lot and really helps keeping me going, you guys are so sweet for sticking with this and liking it so much. All the love <3

**⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓**

**L**

**⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓**

_October_

According to Harry, October was a month that most menfolk either hated or loved. For some reason, Harry wouldn’t tell him why. He just kept telling him to “wait for it”, which, honestly, was just very vague, but what could he do, right?

Louis got a taste of the strange happenings when he was eating with Harry, his mother, and Gemma one day for lunch and a ghost popped up out of his plate. It was a _ghost_. Louis jumped in his seat and almost swam away in fear, his heart jumping into his throat. It was a ghost, it had to be, because his head was silvery and transparent. The head smiled at him cheerfully. “Did I startle you?” The ghost asked before laughing. 

“Oh, _Preston_!” Anne hummed, sounding annoyed. “You do this _every_ year and you choose to scare the scales off of our guest?!” 

“Sorry, Anne! I _am_ a fan of tradition, after all!” The ghost, apparently named Preston, told her. He soared up from the table, the slight movement making Louis’ jellyfish jelly fall onto the plate from the little cup it was held in. Louis’ appetite incidentally disappeared. He looked up at the ghost to see that he was a merman. “So!” The ghost merman spun around and beamed at the sight of Gemma and Harry. “Gemma, Harry! Good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too.” Harry laughed, the timbre of his hum shaking with it.

“It’s good to see you, Preston.” Gemma also said. Louis wasn’t quite sure why the name sounded so familiar. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Gemma. “Louis, forgive us, this is our great… great… great… great…” She turned to Harry with a confused expression, but Harry shrugged, looking just as lost. “I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten just how many ‘greats’ there are before I say ‘grandfather’.” She said to Preston. He chuckled, not seeming bothered by it. “Right, our great grandfather—except much more so—Preston Styles.”

Preston turned to Louis again and Louis’ eyes widened softly. _Preston Styles_! No wonder the name was so familiar! Niall had told Louis about Preston some months back. A smile formed on Louis’ features. “Preston, it is an absolute honor to meet you.” He said, his own hum coming off much more polite and much more charming than it had when Louis first arrived here a month back. Louis actually might be getting the hang of everything. “I’m sorry for being so frightened over nothing but an ancestor of the greatest royal family to ever exist. I’m Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s… guest.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Tomlinson.” Preston said. Louis grinned, able to see the similar wide smile that the whole family seemed to share, the vibrant eyes—even if Preston’s _were_ transparent, they still held a strange similarity to Harry’s—and curly hair, just not as long as Harry’s. 

“I can honestly say I never thought I’d be in the presence of the very first Styles king and yet, here you are.” Louis said.

"Here I am indeed. Harry’s told you a bit about me then I expect?”

“No, actually.” Louis said, glancing over at Harry, who looked terribly perplexed. Even Gemma and Anne seemed to wonder how Louis knew about Preston. He looked back up at the ghost and shrugged. “The, er… the Master of Whisperers, Niall, told me a bit about the history of the Styles reign and I got a bit of a rundown on you, of course. It’s quite the story. I'm... I’m hoping we won’t get a surprise visit from Red Handed…” he looked over at Harry and grimaced, the name of the merman Preston saved everyone from completely escaping him.

“Isen.” Harry told him with a bright smile. 

Louis snapped his finger and pointed at Harry before directing his attention to Preston. “Right. Red Handed Isen. He had it coming. But Niall said you’d been a teenager when you took him on. That must’ve been… must’ve been really something to be dubbed king at such a young age just because you were a good… a good person.”

Preston laughed before he hummed joyfully, even sighing like he was nostalgic for it all. “It was a lot to take on, no doubt! But I fell into it eventually. Just like how Harry fell into his own duties.” Louis was suddenly so… _amused_. He stole a glance to Harry, who kept a charming smile all the same, but his eyes screamed embarrassment. He could even see a rosy tiny rising against Harry’s cheeks and smiled fondly at him.

“I love my ancestors talking about me and my reign like they’ll get embarrassed if I mess up.” Harry said. Louis laughed and Harry bit his lip with a smile, covering his face. It was okay, too. Everyone in the room was family and Louis was realizing that the family tended to be much more laid back, but under the watchful eye of their staff, they were courteous once again. “Always, every October.”

“Hello!” Another ghost appeared from behind Harry’s chair. Cool, transparent arms hugged around him and then, the new ghost moved to hug Gemma, then Anne. It was a mermaid. “Preston’s already at it, I see? At least it’s the second week of October rather than the first day like last year.”

“I wanted to but _someone_ wanted to wait.” Preston said. 

“They don’t want to deal with you for thirty-one days, Preston!” She told him, and Gemma and Anne smirked into their food. Louis and Harry grinned and watched the two ghosts go at it as if they were watching a ping pong match—Louis stowed that away for later. Maybe Harry would like to play ping pong someday—as the two ghosts bantered.

“Oh would you _please_?!” Anne said, her hum sounding exasperated. “We have a guest!”

The mermaid turned to look at Louis and gasped. “Oh!” Louis smiled and waved his fingers at her. “Oh, oh, who might this be? I’m Alana Styles—used to be Alana Kingsley until I married _this one_.” She pointed her thumb over to Preston. That made… way too much sense, really. Louis could see how they were an old married couple. He hoped they died warm in their bed, seeing as they were old.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alana, I’m Louis Tomlinson, er… Harry’s guest. Friend.” 

“Oh so lovely to meet you, Louis Tomlinson.” She replied, extending a very transparent hand. Louis gaped at it, not knowing if he should take it and shake it or take it and kiss the back of it. He didn’t know if either would work at all, so he glanced over at Harry, only to see him softly laughing. Louis looked back at Alana and reached for her hand, but his own fingers slipped right through it. “Oops! I forget all the time. Silly me.” She smiled apologetically. “So, are you from here?”

“Not exactly.” Louis said, stealing a glance over to Harry, who grimaced. “From the Pacific.”

“Oh I love the Pacific! Especially around Australia, absolutely gorgeous from what I remember.” Alana said with a sigh. 

“I like the Caribbean.” Preston hummed quietly.

“But _Australia_.”

“But the Caribbean!”

The two bickered back and forth again right above the table and Louis dipped another piece of shrimp into the jelly before popping it into his mouth. He was still smiling because despite the two ghosts lightly arguing about which place was better, despite their eyes being so glassy and see through, he could still tell that they were in love and probably still are—if that’s how ghosts work, of course. He felt Harry lean into him after a couple of minutes and Louis slightly turned his head in his direction while he nodded at Alana to agree that Australia had the most lively coral reef.

“Do you want to go?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged and Harry grinned. “They always do this every October and they’ll pop up throughout the whole month, really.” 

Louis nodded, smiling softly at him, because Harry was close to him and he made Louis melt just by doing nothing. “Okay.”

Harry and Louis excused themselves just when Preston asked Gemma about her opinion on the matter. They swam out of the room and Harry faced him. “What do you want to do?”

Louis’ brows furrowed at the question. “Er… I don’t know? I don’t—what, are you not doing anything right now or later? No, ah… king business and all that? Well…” Louis’ eyes glanced up and to the side in thought. “I’ve… I’ve got a meeting, actually. Charity thing and all, y’know, that’s… that’s going good—no wait, that’s tomorrow.” It was, actually. Louis was taking as much time as he could to bring his vision to life under the sea while he also continued to read up on as much history and culture about the ocean, too. He often did both of these things when Harry was busy doing his king things in Council meetings or talking to the public about every bit of their problems.

It all worked because then, Harry would be free, and they could spend time together.

“Oh yeah!” Harry exclaimed quietly. “Do you need me to do anything for that?”

“Not quite yet, darling, there’s still loads to plan out and organize. I mean… what did you have in mind, though? Wait—no you asked _me_ what I wanted to do, er…” He shrugged. He was definitely down for spending time with Harry. Of course he was. “We can hang out a bit, though. Yeah.”

Harry straightened up a little, placing his hands behind his back. “Right, because, I was going to propose we might… try to start seeing if you can do any magic.” Louis’ heart sunk a little. He definitely had thought about this little fact once or twice but did his best to push it far away into the back of his mind. So far, Louis really couldn’t do… anything. It wasn’t like he expected he’d be able to do _so much_ like Harry, but just… he hoped he’d be able to do very tiny things.

“Do you think I can?” Louis asked, the uncertainty evident in the timbre of his hum. Harry’s eyes softened. “I just… like, I don’t want to get my hopes up or anything. I feel like I’m greedy if I want to do… any bit of magic. Like, just being here, amerman, with you, like that’s… I’m fine with it. I am. Like I don’t need to be able to do magic or anything, it’s not… it’s not important to me. I just don’t want to feel discouraged over it because, like, it could be nice, yeah? In theory. I’m already—I already stick out like a sore thumb because I’ve got tattoos and my swimming is rubbish—“

“You’re doing so much better than when you first started, don’t say that.” Harry said quickly. Louis smiled appreciatively. “It couldn’t hurt though, to see. I mean, younger merkids, when they’re born, they don’t have powers until a bit later. They come to each kid at different times. Maybe that sort of thing kind of applies to you, too.” Harry paused. “Niall would probably know more about it.”

“Merchildren, Harry Edward Styles,” Louis said, grinning brightly. “for your information, develop their powers between the ages of one and five. If they don’t by that time, it’s in their genes to not have them.” Harry’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “I’m reading a lot, honestly, I—I know more than you think I do.”

“I’m proud!” Harry told him happily. “But what? So you think you might not be able to because you weren’t born a merman?”

“Couldn't that be a possibility?” Louis asked sadly. Harry nodded with a pout. “C’mon, though. Let’s… let’s go see if there’s any bit of magic in me.”

“You are quite magical either way.” Harry said, and Louis rolled his eyes from the cheesiness of it to hide the fact that his heart might’ve swelled ten times its size. It’s nice, the little compliment, as fairy-tale as it may sound. Harry clearly meant it, so that’s why Louis was endeared. He glanced around them to see if there was any staff around before cradling the back of Harry’s neck with his hands, pulling him in to brush their lips together so simply. 

“You’re sweet.” Louis told him quietly. Harry smiled, pressing his lips back to Louis’ for another chaste kiss.

“I’m really happy I know what sweet means now, thanks to that sea salt ice-cream I love so much.” Harry said, making Louis laugh so softly. “Or else I’d be thinking you’d just made up a word.”

“Sweet.” Louis said again, pecking his lips once more. “Come on, let’s go. Do you want to go out in the back with our friends?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, humming delightedly. “Jackie and Evan can give moral support. Noah can give you moral support. I think Liam’s gone off to see Zayn again—he’s pretty keen on him, I think,” Louis nodded with a smirk, entirely agreeing. It’s just how Liam got a bit flustered and red in the face whenever they asked him about Zayn… and the fact that if Liam’s Hand of the King duties weren’t needed, then Liam was off seeing Zayn. “but Niall might even be able to help out, too, if he’s around and not collecting secrets through the kingdom.”

“Sounds great.” Louis said before swimming off and heading around throughout the palace until he came to a back door. Harry waved it open and Louis pouted. He wasn’t sure if that was only a Harry thing, but if he could wave doors open, then that’d be pretty cool. The guards beside the door immediately burst into reassurances that they could’ve opened the door for him, but Harry told them it wasn’t a big deal.

And, really, it wasn’t. Harry barely had to do anything to open the doors, of course.

Louis liked to read out in the back with the tiny sea garden that really _was_ like a very miniature coral reef surrounding him. Harry’s dolphins always swam around and squeaked at him curiously, nudging their noses into his arm playfully. Noah liked to sit on his head or shoulder or right in the middle of his book if he wanted attention.

As if right on cue, the three animals appeared before them, crying out with excitement. “Good _morning!_ ” Harry cooed and Louis melted when Noah did a little loop de loop before swimming up to boop his head against Louis’ nose. “Good thing you’re here. Louis might need a bit of moral support from all of you.”

“ _What ever for?_ ” Evan asked. Louis forgot that he could understand them now. Noah’s still young and still only coos a little. 

“Gotta get some magic out of him.” Harry told them. Jackie squeaked happily and they swam off, but kept close. Louis smiled and gave little Noah a bit of a nose kiss against the rough skin. Noah lightly closed his slow mouth on Louis’ nose and Louis giggled. “He’s so cute.” Harry said quietly.

“Isn’t he? Love him.” Noah seemed to grin at that before turning from Louis to swim merrily about. “Okay. Let’s do this… let’s… humiliate me into the next century.”

Harry frowned. “Stop that, babe. For all either of us know, it might all be hidden inside of you and we’ve just got to have you practice a bit.” A slightly pink tint rose up over Louis’ cheeks and the sides of his necks at the small term of endearment. He smiled softly and nodded quietly, but Harry tilted his head with an amused smirk. “Babe?”

Louis laughed shakily. He might… he might like being called that. “Okay.” He told him, the small sound of his hum just as giddy. Harry hummed delightedly and Louis swam a little in front of Harry so he could turn to face him properly. “So, how… how’ll we go about this?”

“ _First_ , you’re going to get into the mindset so you can concentrate the best you can.” Niall’s amused hum sounded, making Louis and Harry turn their heads in the direction it came from. Niall swam towards them slowly, three merchildren at his side, but they clung to Niall’s tail shyly. “Morning, Your Majesty, Louis.” He said with a polite bow. 

“Morning, Niall.” Harry said right back.

“Who are _these_ darlings?” Louis asked so gently, looking at the children and swimming slowly towards them. He… he’s positive he’s not spoken to a kid here yet long enough to call it a conversation, and he might’ve seen a couple out in public, but not too many. 

“My little gulls.” Niall said. The children hid behind Niall as much as they could as Louis approached. Niall turned around to them and smiled. “Don’t be shy.” 

Louis wished he could crouch down or something, as it’s something he likes to do when speaking to children. Instead, Louis hovered calmly before lowering himself a little—thank god for buoyancy—until he was at eye level with the kids. They peeked around Niall’s tail and looked at him, wide eyed and adorable. His own eyes brightened with such a friendly warmth, something that just happened when Louis was around kids. Having so many younger siblings and even taking care of them sometimes when his mother couldn’t made Louis a bit of a natural with kids. He kind of prided himself with it.

“Hi!” Louis said happily. “What’re your names? Love the color of your tail.” He said to one of them, who had warm colors blending into each other. “Love your hair.” Louis told the merboy with pink hair. “And I love—oh, wow, your nails.” He said to the other merboy. He watched his nails change from green to blue. 

The kids all suddenly laughed. “No!” They laughed.

“What’d I say?” Louis asked, his smile widening.

“They’re finger scales!” 

Louis rolled his eyes at himself exaggeratedly and shook his head before lifting a hand up to his temple and jutting it out. “Completely slipped my mind, what was I thinking? I’m getting too old, obviously. In two seconds I’ll get wrinkly and forget how to swim all together.” Louis said, and the kids giggled. 

“I’m Sasha.” 

“I’m Jynx.”

“I’m Theo.”

“Right, right. Sasha, Jynx, Theo, got it.” Louis said, but pointed at them in completely different orders to get more laughs out of them. It worked. “What, was I wrong? Is it—oh wait, I remember. _You’re_ Sasha, _you’re_ Jynx, and _you’re_ Theo.” He pointed them at different orders again, receiving loud and joyous giggles and cries of _No!_ “See, I’m getting old. There’s no hope for me. All right, all right, I’ll give it another go… hmm…” he brought his hand to his chin, humming in thought. “Well, _you_ look like a Sasha, _you_ look like a Jynx, and _you_ look like a Louis—wait, that’s my name. Theo.”

More laughs came from them all, but Sasha nodded happily. “Yay!” She exclaimed, her little fists raising up and shaking at her sides. Louis’ mouth flew open as wide as it could, his eyes bulging out and he mimicked her. He was so animated, and it certainly helped that his face could portray about a million facial expressions at a time. Niall even laughed, too, surprisingly, so much that he was clutching his stomach. Louis might have to make fun of him for that later. Maybe Niall had the sense of humor of a child. Somehow, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if that were true.

“What are you all doing on this fine day, then?” They all shrugged and Louis glanced up at Niall to see him wink. Louis nodded in understanding. “I understand entirely. Are you all busy right about now, then? Maybe you want to stick around? We have excellent pets you can maybe play with…?” Louis’ hum faded off and he looked over his shoulder to see Harry. Harry was looking at him with soft, but half-lidded eyes and an amorous smile playing on his lips. It made Louis’ stomach flip upside down so pleasantly. He met Louis’ eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, loads of fun to do. And you can see me be really bad at magic. It’ll be great.” He said, looking back at the kids. “If Niall’s okay with it, obviously.”

“I’m okay with it! I’m here to help you, after all.” Niall said, and the kids all shouted with glee before swimming off in every which way. They politely, but shyly, bowed at the king before chasing after Jackie, Evan and Noah. Louis rose up and bit his lip with the barest smile as he turned to face Harry again. “Okay, so… concentration.” Niall said behind him. Louis was listening—or he was trying to, really—but Harry was looking at him with such a soft expression that it was far too impossible to look away. His features were absolutely divine, his eyebrows slightly quirked with admiration and it all reached his eyes. Louis returned the melting gaze right back. “You guys are obnoxious, hello! Did you hear any of what I said?”

“What, lad?” Louis asked, blinking and looking over his shoulder. “‘Course.” Except, no, he didn’t hear anything Niall was saying after ‘concentration’. “Not.”

“I was saying… that concentration is vital. Magic… magic is used with every essence of you, uses more brain power than humans’ve got. Merpeople can do it, but it develops in a few years after birth. Accessing that might be possible, might not be, and even trying it might be difficult if it _is_ possible.” Niall said, and Louis grew a little more nervous just hearing him out. Louis turned so he was properly between the two of them. He was already feeling slightly discouraged over it, sure that he wouldn’t be able to do that sort of thing. Didn’t humans access about ten or twenty percent of their brain power? What if Louis could still only do that and no more? “And of course—even Harry’s still having difficulty with his power because he has so much more of it than the rest of us do with his scepter.”

Harry grimaced. “Yeah. Still trying to really get the hang of that. Otherwise I don’t use it too much. It’s really emotion based.”

“A _lot_ of it is emotion based. Even the smaller things are at first. There has to be a mental drive for you to _want_ and to be able to do everything to create what you want.” Niall added. Louis worried his bottom lip with his top teeth. “But, of course, you may be able to do it. After all, merchildren that are born take some time until they can swim properly and... what?” He asked, looking at Harry. “He just got the hang of it quick enough, didn’t he?”

Harry beamed. “He did. I mean he’s still kind of rubbish at it but—“ Louis rolled his eyes and slapped his tail against Harry’s, the contact too short for it to give them any physical sparks. “Ah—Lou!” Harry said and Louis shrugged with a smile. He glanced over at Harry to see Harry’s amused expression. “That was mean.”

“I’m sorry _you_ said my swimming was rubbish. I’d love to see you swim in a pool.” Louis told him. Harry gaped at him. “Yeah. No ocean water in there so you’d be all legs.” He chuckled and faced Niall once more. “So, emotion based and lots of concentrating. Right. What… okay. Well…” Louis pressed his lips into a tight line thoughtfully. “What would you say would be something remotely simple to do?”

“Bubbles.” Niall and Harry both said. 

Niall raised a hand in front of himself, and where Louis was, it looked so effortless. Water swirled around over Niall’s open palm and it grew into a bubble. Niall lifted his palm up so it was touching the bubble and he closed his fingers around it. The bubble squished gently around his fingers but it never popped or came undone. He pulled it back and threw it at Harry, who easily raised his own palm in front of the bubble and stopped its movements before it crashed into his face. Then, he lowered his palm so it was under the bubble, and he moved both his palm and bubble towards Louis’ face, keeping them an inch from his face. Louis smiled, seeing a watery reflection of himself in the bubble and also saw Harry on the other side. Harry smiled back before he blew gently, and the bubble broke off into tinier bubbles that flew right into Louis’ face, disappearing into his skin. Louis was reminded of when Harry gave Louis his wish, and he smiled even softly, finding the moment oddly sweet.

“I hate you both.” Niall said with a roll of his eyes.

Louis scrunched his nose and clapped his hands together quickly, little bubbles forming just from the motion and disappearing. “Check that out, I’m practically half way there.”

Niall laughed. “Barely. Give it a try. At least try clearing your mind right now, okay? Close your eyes if y’gotta.” Louis did just that, his palm stretching out in front of him. “You hear me?”

“I do.”

“Empty your mind a little. All stress… relax. Go to a happy place or something. No hiding, being yourself, calmness, happiness, without a care in the world.” Niall hummed, and Louis saw himself on the rocky pathway at the beach—the perfect barrier between the two worlds, a barrier that could be crossed over more times than it should’ve been. Any nerves he had over completely failing greatly lessened. His shoulders relaxed and his gills’ movements slowed comfortably as they filtered water through them. “Now if you can see there, in your happy place, water. Water shifting the way you will it, water twisting and curling and forming into something, into something you want it to turn into, in every direction you want it to go.”

In his mind’s eye, it’s clear as day. The water rose from the sea in wavy ribbons but twisted and turned to form a large water ball that softened into a clear bubble. He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating on… on just _that,_ of somehow genuinely mustering up something inside of himself to be able to do that incredible thing. He could feel himself trying, too. His body felt like it was humming, like some different parts in his mind and even his soul were rousing awake. 

Louis found himself suddenly using a bit of effort, like keeping this humming feeling inside of himself now called for him consciously pushing himself to keep it there. He found if his mind grew tired from keeping it, from concentrating so much, the little hum through him began to die off, and he just knew he couldn’t let it. It wasn’t easy, either. He could feel his pulse pounding against his temple to a point that it was nearly impossible to ignore. 

“Lou,” Harry’s voice said, echoing into his head. Louis’ eyes opened and he felt Harry’s fingers gently pinching his nose. “you’re bleeding.”

“Oh.” Louis sighed out uselessly and looked down at his palm. Nothing. He frowned. “Why’ve I got a nosebleed?”

“It’s common when children try to figure out their powers. All that brain power used can do that, but… it seems you do know _how_ to use it even if it’s not enough. It’ll come to you in time. I’m positive of it.” Niall said, and Louis reached up to his nose to pinch it so Harry didn’t have to. Funnily enough, Louis felt a bit drowsy. He closed his eyes again and tilted it to the side, wanting to rest. “And tiredness is another side effect.”

“Yeah, well.” Louis shrugged. “Oh well.”

“Whoa!” They heard, and spun around to see the three kids clutching each other’s tails as the one in front of them all held onto Evan as he swam up and down happily. They laughed happily and Louis beamed. They were so cute.

He pulled his fingers from his nose and attempted to flare his nostrils, looking back at Niall, then back at Harry. “Is it done bleeding?”

“Just about.” Harry said with a nod.

“If you’re planning on leaving the palace walls anytime soon, y’might want to still wait. Even if sharks are known to yield from merfolk, as in they don’t eat them, they’re still drawn to blood all the same.” Niall warned him. Louis nodded, thinking it made sense. He definitely wasn’t trying to have a shark on his tail because he might smell good. “ _Are_ you guys going to do anything today?”

“Not that I know of.” Harry said, glancing at Louis. Louis scrunched his nose lightly and shook his head. “Just a day to relax, yeah?”

Before Louis could even answer, a familiar hum reached them. It was urgent and excited and had everyone looking towards the direction it came from. Even Noah who was swimming around lazily came to a halt and accidentally bumped into Louis’s side. The kids all looked up, letting go of Evan. Evan and Jackie squeaked in question. “GUYS! YOU’RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!”

“The bloody hell is Liam yelling about?” Louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Niall swam over on his other side and the three of them stared as Liam came into view, heading toward them at full speed. Even Liam’s apparent excitement didn’t have Louis perking up with energy. Louis’ eyes closed again, sleep entirely taking over him—except it didn’t. “I want to sleep.” He stated, a yawn rushing through him with a small squeak. Harry chuckled beside him. 

“Go on, then. Sleep. We’ve nothing to do. I’ll see what Liam wants and wake you up a bit later. We can try this out tonight, even, right before we go to sleep?” Harry suggested. Louis’ eyes opened and he nodded quietly, thinking it was all a good idea. Harry leaned in with pursed lips in a frankly adorable way to ask for a kiss. Louis leaned into him with his own exaggeratedly pouting lips to press them together firmly before pulling away with a light sound. He looked over at Liam and gave him an apologetic look before swimming back into the palace, but he heard Harry explaining to Liam what they’d just tried to do.

The moment he reached his own room, Noah zoomed in and Louis kicked his bivalve shell bed open. “Come to join me, then?” He asked softly, and Noah’s tiny turtle mouth opened slowly and closed, but Louis heard the unmistakable _Yes!_ squeak from him. “Look at you go! Already talking! Just wait, one day you’ll be,” he yawned, stretching his arms out. “talking my ear off.” He sank down into it and curled his tail around the edge of the shell, Noah swimming close to cuddle by Louis’ head. His caudal fin lazily smacked the top closed over them and the two of them fell into a ridiculously deep sleep.

**⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓**

Louis slept all the way into the next two days and woke up in the afternoon.

The moment he woke up, he noticed three things; his bivalve shell was open, Noah was nowhere to be seen, and there was a light shining through the ocean water, telling him that it is daytime. Still, he found himself to be healthily rested and stretched comfortably before sitting up and bending his tail the way he would’ve bent his legs, looping his arm around his tail to hug the bend towards his chest. He yawned and looked around, jumping a little in shock when he saw he wasn’t alone.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Barb! You creep!” Louis said, though his teeth were barred and a slight hiss joined the timbre of his hum. “How long have you been there?”

“Literally just got here!” Barbara assured him. She swam in and doodled a tic-tac-toe game on the small bowl of sand by his shell bed. “I’ve been checking up on you every now and then because you’ve been asleep for about two days.” Louis’ eyes widened, remembering he had had a meeting to try and set his charity idea into motion. “Your meeting with those merpeople? The king’s had it postponed for you.” Louis sighed in relief, which was pointless on its own, but thank _god_. “Also, the king asks about you whenever he sees me and sometimes he comes to check on you himself.” She gave him a smile as she started to clean up his room. “Are you going to make it a habit of sleeping entire days away?”

Louis chuckled. “No, god, no. I hope not. I’d punch myself if I missed out on another day in this brilliant ocean. I’m actually ridiculously mad I slept through all of yesterday and…” He frowned, getting up and heading over to the window. He lifted up the algae curtain to peek outside. “Is it midday?” He asked, finding himself getting way too used to not using human time to tell where the day was. The sun’s shadow on just about any surface often helped him out and was actually a method most merpeople used even if they didn’t have sun clocks. There was a sea rock at the foot of the palace that cast a shadow on the floor it sat on and Louis frowned even more.

“Yeah. It’s just about midday. You’re all right, right?” Barbara asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Louis turned to face her and gave her a smile and a nod. He kept the smile plastered on his face, exaggerating it a bit more so his teeth showed, and cleaner fish came to tend to it. “The king will be thrilled to know you are awake.”

“Is he busy today?”

Barbara twisted her mouth and looked up thoughtfully. “Can’t say. I’ve heard tell there might be business later. I know he’s not busy at the moment, though. If anything, he’s waiting somewhere in the palace or within the palace walls, patient as ever, until you wake. And you have, so.” She shrugged and smiled. “The king might’ve also told me to remind you to groom because you forget just about every time you wake up.”

“Damn it.” Louis laughed. “Okay, okay. I’m up, I’ll do that. All of it.” 

After Louis groomed himself for the day, he quickly took Barbara’s hand in his own and twirled her around since she didn’t believe that was a dance move that could be achieved, which, really, was a sad thought. She was over the moon with it and Louis hugged her before heading out of his room, mind set on looking for Harry, Niall, or Liam. Even Gemma or Anne would be good to find. He steered clear of Harry’s butler, Vincent, who still seemed to hate Louis with every fiber of his being—and, honestly, it’s whatever, since the feeling was mutual on Louis’ end—but he found himself in front of Gemma when he entered the room where the kingsguard practiced and lounged.

“Louis!” Gemma exclaimed after she tossed her spear at a target, hitting it right in the middle. Louis’ eyes widened a little, not sure if he should be impressed or scared, so he settled on both and flashed her a smile. “Finally awake, I see.”

“What—does everyone know I’ve been asleep?” Louis asked, feeling embarrassment flood through him. “It’s not fair, I didn’t mean to sleep that long.”

“Okay, Louis.” Gemma said with a warm smile, coming closer and motioning for him to swim out of the room, but she followed right beside him. She looked around briefly before humming very quietly to him. “Honestly, when I started learning how to use my own powers I might’ve slept an entire month away in total, so it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, but still.” Louis sighed. “I didn’t expect to be that tired.”

Maybe it was written all over his face. Louis was just so _terrified_ of being too different amongst all of the merfolk—even within the palace, who, a majority of the staff knew Louis was just Harry’s friend and all from somewhere else—that it would be too noticeable to be ignored. Gemma swam in front of him so she could face him. “You worry far too much.” She told him and Louis exhaled uselessly through his mouth before clamping it shut. “You’re doing fine with everything, I promise.”

“That’s fine and all, Gemma, but I don’t think it’s normal for some adult merman to only just start attempting in using his powers. Doesn’t seem normal and… and even if people didn’t suspect that was what was happening, they’ll think I’m some freak who sleeps for two days nonstop.”

Gemma tilted her head at him. “I always pegged you as someone who didn’t care for what people thought.” Louis smiled guiltily. “Not that we don’t talk too much. Maybe during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, sure, but still. Even then you seem comfortable most of the time.”

“That’s because it’s just you and Harry and your mum.” Louis admitted. “And usually I wouldn’t care, yeah? I tend not to care, but… but this is all different. I’m not from here, Harry’s a king, so I… I have to, _want_ to, make a really good impression on everyone for his sake, I already stick out like a sore thumb just at first glance, I still don’t know… half of what I should, maybe. I can read all I want but it’s just. What if what I’m reading isn’t important and I need to know things that are more common knowledge? And then everyone apparently can make bubbles form out of nothing,” Louis waved a hand to the side carelessly, his heart pounding from pouring out his worries. He felt like the biggest bitch in existence for worrying and caring too much, but it’s not every day someone’s in his position. “And then, okay, I have to lie to everyone, like,”

“Louis.”

“I’m only Harry’s friend from the Pacific Ocean which is ridiculous,”

“Louis!”

“because that’s an entire other ocean, like, are things different over there?”

“LOUIS TOMLINSON! Listen to me! Look!” Gemma yelled, and he could see the sides of her neck twitch from humming so loudly to grab his attention. She was looking down at Louis’ hand and he followed her gaze. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing water swirling just above his palm before disappearing entirely—not quite a bubble, but the idea seemed the same. He had somehow gotten to manipulate water a little bit. “Oh, you’re bleeding.”

Louis scrunched his nose a little before pinching his nostrils. He felt the drowsiness fill his head, but he definitely didn’t want to sleep away two days _again_. He had to keep awake somehow. Still, he was excited and apparently on the right track. Niall _did_ say it was emotion based, too, and he might’ve poured a lot of frustration out on Gemma—especially from two days ago, which was a frustration he didn’t exactly think was so hidden within him—but in doing so, it might’ve helped just enough. 

Gemma was looking at him proudly, bright smile and eyes alight. “Did you see that? You almost had it!”

“Guess I did.” Louis said bashfully, pulling his hand down from his face. “Am I bleeding still?”

“Not really, no. Are you tired again?”

Louis grimaced. “A bit. I—no I’ve got to keep awake, I’m gonna keep awake. Have you seen your brother—or Liam, really, because apparently, Liam’s very excited about something that I missed out on _because_ I was tired so I’d rather keep awake enough to see it now.” He rubbed at his eye like a sleepy child and Gemma pouted, placing a hand over her chest. “Don’t, I’m tired.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Have you by any chance seen your brother?—Wait, I just asked that. _Wow_.”

“Want to leave me already?” Gemma teased.

“Yeah, god, can’t stand you.” Louis joked. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I promise.”

“I know you are. I’m fantastic, there’s no way you wouldn’t like being in presence.” Louis scrunched his nose at Gemma. He liked her a lot, liked how she joked, yet the confidence was genuine all the same. She rolled her eyes with a smile. “He’s definitely outside or… maybe in his grotto. I know he likes to hide in there.”

“Where’s that?”

Gemma shrugged. “That is an excellent question. He doesn’t tell anyone where it is. It’s his secret to keep. I would’ve thought he’d have shown it to you by now.”

“Apparently not.” Louis wondered about that now. “It’s fine. I’ll just go see if he’s outside. Don’t want to keep you from doing what you love to do.” He knew Gemma loved being Lady Commander. She was so good at it, too, protective and alert of her surroundings, and she made sure those under her command were on their alert as well. Before he left, Gemma wrapped her arms around him and Louis hugged her back warmly. “Yeah, yeah, love you loads.”

“Me too. Nice talk, nice talk. You’re doing really well, I promise.” Louis appreciated it a lot. 

They broke apart and went their separate ways. Louis didn’t find Harry, but found Niall with those three merchildren again. It seemed he was bidding them goodbye, though, because the three of them swam off and Niall turned to head back inside, though stopped at the sight of Louis. “Hey, he’s awake!”

“Oh, shut up.” Louis told him with a sleepy grin. “Guess what, though?”

“What?!” Niall asked, and Louis’ grin grew even more with Niall’s evident excitement. “We’ve got news for you, too. You go first.”

“I made some improvement with the, er…. bubble thing. I mean, it didn’t—I didn’t make a perfect bubble but it was pretty close, man. Except… not really. It’s like… the water was moving around, but then it stopped and I didn’t even know it was happening until Gemma told me, so, I mean. That’s got to be something, right?” 

Niall nodded enthusiastically, eyes screaming proudness and encouragement. “Of course, Louis. It’s gonna improve every day by opening your mind a little more to what it can actually do. I’m proud!” Niall’s smile slightly faltered. “Please tell me you’re not gonna go to sleep _again_ , though?”

“As much as I want to, I’m not trying to. So, what’s your big news?”

Niall waved Louis over and swam off all around outside the palace, heading for the walls. “We are going on an adventure. I’ve been instructed to wait for you to wake up. Liam and Harry are actually waiting for you and collecting a bunch of conch shells.” He said, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows confusedly. That seemed to raise more questions rather than answer them. He followed Niall to the bottom of the walls and snuck out through the bars like Harry showed him, and they were out in the ocean. “This calls for some secretive Council Meeting, one that requires the Commander of Human Communications.”

“Zayn? We’re going to see Zayn?” Louis asked, the timbre of his hum revealing his excitement. It’s been about a month and… a half? Louis wasn’t sure, but it felt already very long since he’s been to the surface, let alone the beach or seen Zayn at all. Or… any human at all. Not that he didn’t mind, of course, but he did miss it. “What’s so important? And why conch shells?”

The promising smirk on Niall’s face was enough to tell Louis it’d be best if he just waited and see. “Don’t spoil the surprise already, Louis.”

It was only when they reached the familiar rocky pathway of the beach that Louis’ sleepiness started lessening with his excitement growing. The sandy bottom kept elevating at an incline and Louis tugged Niall over to sit at the bottom, right up against the rocks. “So, what—where are they?” He asked before swimming up. He heard Niall take in a sharp, surprised breath through his mouth.

“Louis, what are you doing?!”

“Shh, god.” Louis hushed, rising out of the water. He sucked in a deep breath even if he didn’t need to—his gills were still in the water—but he felt the air rush into his lungs, tummy ballooning, and he exhaled slowly, smiling to himself. He leaned over the top of the rocky pathway and looked out to the beach with a crinkly eyed grin. It was so _interesting_ to be on this side of the rocky pathway, the one where he could only expose himself from the waist up. Louis felt Niall pulling on his tail and Louis smacked him. “What? Come up here!”

His voice felt so weird to use after not using it for a while unless he laughed. Louis looked down into the water, saw Niall’s tail glow with nervousness. Louis sighed and sunk down into the water, sitting beside him. “I’m not going _up_ there, are you mad?” Niall asked him.

“No?” Louis laughed. “Harry did it all the time before! I just did it! As long as you keep on this side, no one’s going to see you’re not human!”

“What are we talking about?” Louis heard beside him, and he turned to see Harry right beside him.

“Something about Niall being absolutely terrified of taking a _breath_.” Liam said, now sitting beside Niall. Louis looked over to see him and stared at the armful of conch shells. He gave Liam a strange look and mouthed, _what the fuck_? but Liam looked terribly clueless. “What?”

Louis asked, “What’ve you got all those for?”

“They’re _shell_ phones.” Harry said, and Louis looked at him with a look that was half annoyed, half endeared, and half _very done_. He lifted his hand up and ever so lightly tapped Harry’s cheek—because he can’t smack him, even if the sentiment was hopefully there. Harry grinned stupidly. “What was that for?”

“How long did you think of that one?” 

“I thought of it yesterday. Was waiting for you to wake up so I could, like, say it.”

“You’re dating that.” Liam reminded Louis, and Louis nodded, his nose scrunching fondly as he looked up. “Shell phone. _Shell phone_.”

“I got it, Liam, yeah. Thanks. Hysterical.”

Niall looked between the three of them, a deep and confused frown forming on his face. “I don’t get it. What’s a phone? Is this an inside joke I don’t get?”

Louis, Harry, and Liam all laughed shortly. “There’s a device called a ‘cell phone’ that the humans have.” Liam explained. “It works kind of similarly to how these seem to work, so… _shell_ phone. Cell phone. There’s also mobile phone apparently.” He shrugged. Louis’ eyes widened, a bright smile growing to accompany it.

“Zayn’s really teaching you some stuff, huh?” Louis asked, feeling Harry on his shoulder. It made the corner of Louis’ lips twitch up. “Look at you, Liam! Talking to a human who helped you.” Liam looked away in what appeared to be annoyance, but Niall leaned over him slightly to look at him, then leaned back and started laughing. “Is he blushing or what?”

“An octopus couldn’t get that shade of red if they tried!” Niall laughed. Harry chuckled lowly and Louis grinned, feeling so… so happy. Some things were undoubtedly difficult with being a merman, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Liam and Niall—and of course, Harry and his family—made everything a whole lot better. They were incredible people with sparking personalities of their own, holding their own different strengths, too. Louis adored them already, was happy to be able to call them friends. The fact that Zayn was a part of it in the tiniest way, too, was like a cherry on top.

“I hate you guys.” Liam said rather quietly, setting all but one of the shells on the sandy floor. He held the other one close to his chest. “Anyway, back to these conch shells…”

“You said something about…” Louis began before turning his head a little to look at Harry. “ _Shell_ phones, was it? What’s it all mean?”

As if on cue, one of the shells that Liam was holding began to glow ever so slightly and vibrate in his arms. Louis’ eyes widened in shock, not having had expected it to literally… well, _ring_. Niall looked incredibly fascinated over the fact and tilted his head studiously at it. Harry made a delighted sound, one that made Louis think he was trying to contain his excitement. “Zayn told me,” Liam began as he lifted the conch shell to his ear. “that humans have a myth that you can hear the ocean through these?”

“Yeah?” Louis said with a nod.

“Apparently, it works both ways, where the ocean can hear you, too.” The four of them were quiet as Liam held the conch shell steadily and suddenly smiled. “Hey, Zayn!—Oh. Right.” Liam chuckled nervously and Louis’ heart started hammering. “Can’t understand me under the water, obviously.”

“Obviously… Liam are you seriously talking to Zayn right now?” Louis asked in disbelief.

Liam winked at him before swimming up to break the surface. Louis could hear him speaking just a little. “Can you believe it?!” Harry practically squealed. The hum was loud in his ear and Louis slammed his hand over his ear. Harry lifted his chin from his shoulder and beamed so brightly that his dimples made a lovely appearance. Just because Harry’s dimples were out, Louis decided on forgiving him. 

“Well, no way! I want in on this!” Louis said, lifting himself up to meet Liam above the water. Liam was still chatting and smiling in a way that had his eyes squished. It reminded Louis of a golden retriever. “Oi, give me that! How’s this work?!” He spoke, using his true voice once more.

“Shh!” Liam hissed as Louis reached out with grabby hands for the conch, smacking them away. “Oh, yeah, yeah I think Louis would be very appreciative of that right now, sure.” Louis tilted his questioningly, still trying to grab the conch from him. Liam kept warding Louis off just with one arm. It wasn’t fair. Liam chuckled as Louis tried to reach for the damn conch shell, but it really wasn’t of any use. “Oh, here he is!” He said, and Louis’ eyes widened expectantly, his body bobbing up and down in the water with excitement. 

Harry rose up beside him with his arms hooked under Niall’s armpits. 

“No!” Niall yelled, flailing for a bit but then resting still. “Oh… oh…”

“See? We’re on the other side of the rocky pathway. No one can see us here. We’re safe.” Harry said, pulling his arms back and crossing them over his chest. Niall straightened his back and looked around, a worried smile on his lips. “Told you.”

“I guess you’re right.” Niall said with a shaky sigh. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Louis,” Liam said, bringing a laughing Louis’ attention back to him. “for you on the other line.” He held the conch shell out for Louis to take and Louis took it from him gladly, leaning against the rocks comfortably. 

“Hello?” Louis spoke.

At first all he heard was the illusion sound of the ocean, but then it was clear and quiet. “Louis?!” He heard, and his eyes widened. The happy surprise of his mother on the other line—of a _shell_ of all things—was undeniably one of the best things Louis’ heard in a while. He sighed contently, hummed softly and affirmatively, before his mother spoke again. “Oh, my goodness, dear! I’m so happy to hear from you! I’ve missed you _so_ much! You haven’t come up to see us _once_! How am I supposed to handle you being on the other side of the equator for the winter?!”

“God, mum, I’ve missed you loads, too.” Louis confessed, smiling sadly as he cast his eyes down to the water lapping at his tummy. “I can’t believe this sort of thing _works_ like this, it’s amazing. This might be the best thing we’ve come across, huh? I’m so excited. This’ll help us a lot during the winter, don’t you think?”

“Oh, of course, dear. How are you? How’s Harry and your friends? Where are you right now?” His mother asked, and Louis could tell she was getting elated with each question. It had hm smiling uncontrollably and he turned around to lean his folded arms over the rocky pathway, looking at the beach. There weren’t as many people as there were in the summer since it’s the middle of October. 

“I’m good, yeah, I—mum the ocean is absolutely incredible. It’s literally the most beautiful thing I’ve set my eyes on, let alone lived in. I can’t believe how radiant it is, how full of life it is, how harmonious it actually is. A lot of what humans know—even the most basic things—is mostly false because there’s a magic that goes all over the ocean that conceals this other part of it. That’s why humans see all of the mundane and savage parts of it that actually—it’s really nothing like that. There’s so much more, y’know? Like, I—it would baffle scientists to know this stuff.” Louis grinned, looking over at Niall, who was being spoken to by Harry and Liam about the beach. Harry pointed out at the ice cream cart that was pushed by Carl or someone else, and Liam pointed at the far end of the wall where the sand ended, both of them chatting animatedly about things they already learned about the human world. It had Louis’ heart swelling.

“What’ve you seen? Tell me everything!” Louis’ mother demanded excitedly, drawing a small laugh from him.

Louis shrugged, but then remembered his mother couldn’t see that. “I don’t know, er—Harry took me on a date, yeah? To see the Titanic before it’s been devoured by parasites into nothing. That was fun. Oh, did you know that they have light shows for events? It’s nothing you’ve ever seen in your life, I promise you, it’s… it’s magic it’s like something you’d see in Harry Potter or something—” he saw Harry turn his head towards Louis and tilt his head confusedly. “Later.” Louis whispered. “Oh, and I’m getting so much better at swimming, I think. I’m shit at my own magic but that’s coming together. Bit tired right now because I accidentally tried doing it on me own, but—”

“You’re own _what_?! Did you say you can do magic?!” His mother gasped. “I knew you could do it.”

“How?” Louis laughed.

“Because you’ve always been magical to me, sweetheart. Made of stardust, I always believed. Always knew you were destined for greatness.” Louis smiled at that, privately and gently. He looked down at the rocks, thinking about his mother, how hard she worked and how he’d always been there to help her out on just about anything she needed. He absolutely adored her and yet never knew what do say when she said these types of things. “You know I miss you infinitely, dear.”

“Miss you, too, mum.” He said, voice soft and wavering. “A lot.”

“You do sound happy, though.”

“Yeah I… some things are hard, yeah? I’ve not been raised in the ocean, obviously, but there’s a lot of good things. Tons of good things, I can’t complain. There are ghosts popping up everywhere in the ocean, actually. I guess it happens in October all the time. It’s actually really funny. Met the very first Styles king, a few days ago. And his queen.” His mother laughed at that properly. Harry ended up pulling himself up onto the rocks and shifting into a human, standing up on his feet. Niall and Liam both made surprised sounds at it. Louis pulled himself up, too, his tail dipping into the water and swishing lazily. “I think you’d… love seeing the ocean this way, mum. Like, I know you’d love it.”

“It sounds wonderful, Louis, I’m so happy you’re happy, love. And this is amazing! We have a way to communicate now! I feel much better about everything, much more accepting of it. Knowing you’re okay after a month and a half has me feeling good. Promise me you’re good?”

“I’m fantastic, mum.” Louis voiced, and he meant it. Overall, he was very happy. “Also we’re at the beach. Is Zayn with you or something? Is that why you’ve got this shell?”

“He was! He just dropped this off for me because he has one of his own and just taught me how to use it. Has to go to work, he does.” Louis nodded to himself. That made sense. He saw Liam suddenly dip into the water and emerge with one of the other conch shells he had. It glowed and shook in his hand and he answered it. Zayn seemed to be on that one. Huh. Louis wasn’t sure how the conch shell worked exactly, but at least he knew they were all going to keep contact. That’s what mattered. 

“How’re the girls and Ern?” He asked, swishing his tail lightly. Harry and Niall were laughing and Louis was pretty sure Harry was trying to dance. A mischievous thought sprung in Louis’ head which involved him shoving Harry back into the water, but he was far too busy at the moment with his mum to want to put any effort in it. “School’s started, yeah? Are you working later or something?”

“You’ve got that right, love!” Louis grinned. “They’re all good, though. Miss their brother just like I miss you, but that’s to be expected. You’re very loved here, we’re always thinking of you. And now you don’t have any excuse. Don’t be a stranger! If you don’t call me every day, I’ll be severely upset with you.” They both laughed at that, but his mother’s laugh died out so quickly it was almost comical when her voice lowered into something much more terrifying. “ _I’m serious_.”

Louis grimaced. “God, yeah, mum, got you. Every day. I’ll call you on this… shell phone.”

Apparently, the funny little play on words hadn’t reached his mother’s ear yet. She started laughing loud and gleefully and Louis was sure she must’ve sat herself down. His mom laughing only made him laugh. The sound was contagious and comforting. “That’s funny. Who thought of that? Can’t have been you.”

“Harry did.” Louis said, far too fondly. He rolled his eyes as a small smile formed on his lips. “He has a thing for puns.” He could remember just a week ago when they were alone after a long day of Harry being king—he’d gone out to help rebuild a tiny ecosystem and spoke to tiny krill about their worries—Harry came into his room to find Louis in his grand bivalve shell bed, pensive because he was ever so slightly homesick. He seemed to notice, too, despite Louis’ grabby hands towards him and their deep, tingly kissing that followed after Harry swam right over to him. They had been quiet and Harry had been studying him curiously and asked Louis, “Water you thinking?” and Louis turned over onto his belly and groaned into the pillowy mantle of the shell. 

Days before that, Harry took Louis out just for a really nice stroll around the familiar coral reef they always cross to get to the palace. Just outside it, for whatever reason, a whale crashed into an octopus and he and Louis winced in sympathy. “He really got whaled on, huh?” Harry had said, and Louis immediately slapped his tail with his own caudal fin at the stupid pun. It only earned Louis a deep laugh from Harry, and Louis rolled his eyes to hide his fondness, looking away, but he still smiled because he couldn’t _not_ smile. Harry’s stupid puns were just endearing, even if someone did just crash into someone else. The octopus was fine in the end, just cranky.

“He seems a funny one. Charming.” His mother said, bringing him back to the present. Louis hummed in agreement. “So, I was thinking, Lou, for your birthday?”

“I won’t be here, mum.” Louis reminded, sighing a little. “Y’know we’ll leave around the end of the November and head down south.”

“I know, I know! I was thinking maybe we could celebrate it a bit earlier? You’re not always confined to the ocean, after all. You _can_ come up here even if you just don’t.” She had a point. “I was thinking in November, anyway. What do you think? What would be best? I don’t know how it goes down there for you, so, whenever you’re okay, I’ll clear everything and get you a nice cake. You can invite Harry and your new friends, too!”

Louis chuckled sadly, glancing over at Niall and Liam who were unfortunately very confined to the sea. Maybe one day they wouldn’t be—who knows, right?—but right now, they were solely mermen. “Don’t know about my friends, they don’t sprout legs like Harry and I do. At least not yet.”

“ _Yet_?!” Niall asked, sounding beyond horrified. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to see the human world at some point?” Harry asked, pacing up and down the length of the rocky pathway every so often. “You of all people don’t want to? Are you really that scared?”

“You might be the only merman other than Louis and Harry who knows the most about the human world.” Liam pointed out, conch shell still to his ear. “All you do is gather information about everything you can. All the books humans managed to drop into the ocean, all the artifacts, the histories—you know a lot of all that. But the second any of us mention the possibility of spending a day up on the surface, you go in a panic.”

Niall scoffed. “Well I’m not Harry, am I?” He said. “I don’t go off being reckless and grabbing strangers’ shoes because I know I’d get caught. And you did, might I remind you?” Niall eyed Louis for a moment. “Third pair of shoes you don’t think a human’s gonna suspect something weird was going on? Oh! You got caught, too, Liam, let’s not forget. And you weren’t even anywhere near the surface to begin with! The human world sounds terrifying half the time. I just really like Louis and Zayn and trust them only.”

Harry frowned. “What about me? I’m human _right now_ , see?” Harry asked, sticking his foot in Niall’s face. Niall practically shrieked and dipped under the water, making Louis, Harry, and Liam break into joyous laughter. It probably wasn’t going to be funny to Louis in a few moments—Niall really did seem to have a huge fear about this, after all—but right now, he could laugh. 

“Sorry, mum, they’re being stupid.” Louis said when his laughter died out. Niall reemerged from the water and started yelling at both Harry and Liam. “Erm… hang on, hang on.” He pulled the conch shell from his ear and placed the opening over his chest, looking over at the three men he’s lucky to have met. “Oi, when’s the least busiest time in November?” 

Harry, Liam and Niall turned their heads to look over at Louis before speaking simultaneously. “The beginning.” Liam gasped into his conch shell and said goodbye to Zayn about a million times right after that.

Louis sighed, bringing the conch shell back to his ear. “It’s looking like the beginning of November might be the best time to do it if you really want to. Weekends are better, too, okay?” 

“Okay, how about the fifth? It’s a Saturday.” His mother asked.

Louis snapped his fingers to get the boys’ attention. “Hey, hey, what’s going on for the fifth of November?” He asked, looking between the three of them.

“Whale migration kick off.” Harry said. Louis sighed. “A lot of things happen all the time but I don’t get to see a lot of the stuff. But Whale migration kick off…”

“The O Tour.” Niall said.

“Oh, the _O Tour_!” Harry gasped. Louis knit his brows, glancing between them. “Are they going to be—they’re going worldwide, right? They always go worldwide. Yeah. Are they going to the South Atlantic when we’ll be there?” Liam nodded at that. Harry gaped at Louis. “Lou, we have to go.”

“Alright, yeah, sure. Whatever that is.” Louis said with small laugh. His curiosity over this definitely peaked, but he would ask later. “So… okay so my mum wants to celebrate my birthday in November so—she invited you, by the way.” Harry positively beamed at that. “So. Looking at the fifth of November. I don’t want to, like, go and miss something awesome or something important, y’know?”

“Of course. Yeah.” Liam agreed with a nod. “Well, I’ve got—I can check and see what’s going on. I know on some weekend in November there’s that trial?” Harry groaned at the sound of that. “You’re lucky we’re up here on the surface, _Your Highness_. Could you imagine what your mum would say if she heard you actually make that sound just because you were reminded of your royal duties?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “But we’re on the surface so I can be _very_ free here.” Louis smiled sadly at that. There was no doubt that over the past month and a half, Harry had undoubtedly been very polite and very reserved. Louis of all people knew how brilliant his personality was, his wonder, how much he loved to do as much as he could, whatever he wanted to, but within the palace walls, he was the king. In the ocean outside of the walls, he was the king most days. He was tame in the ocean, but free to be himself above it. “So I’ll complain all I want. I never get to complain.”

Louis snorted.”Okay. Mum? That Saturday should work perfectly.”

“Liam!” The four of them looked up at the sound of a voice Louis knew far too well. Zayn’s tiny body loomed over the edge of the cliff up above their heads. He waved down at them. “Harry, Niall—Louis!” 

“Hey, Zayn!” Louis shouted. “So yeah, the fifth. I’ll see you then. Harry’ll come, too, I think. If he’s not too busy.” 

“Sounds good, love! You sound busy so I’ll leave you be. It was so lovely to hear your voice again. But you better call me!” His mother said. Louis chuckled and promised he would before they said their goodbyes. The conch shell lit up for a moment and then dimmed, and Louis held it close to his chest before looking up at Zayn.

“How are you?!” Niall asked happily.

“Good! Heading to work soon. Did you see the conch?!” 

“‘Course I did! Talked to mum. Stoked over it.” Louis said, smiling brightly. “Get your arse to work, man! Do you have one of these?”

“Obviously. I’ll ring you later on it. The cats are doing good, by the way!”

Louis’ heart swelled. He _really_ missed his cats. Abby, Poseidon, and Patches, and Jojo were quietly in his thoughts. Except, well, Patches was permanently Zayn’s. He still missed the other three more. He missed their needy mewls during feeding time and how they managed to get themselves into the most random places in the house. “Thanks for updating me!”

“All good then? Kingdom’s not falling apart?” Zayn asked.

“God, if it is, I haven’t gotten word of it.” Harry joked. Liam and Niall gave him a serious look and Harry’s smile faltered. Harry was only twenty-three. It made a lot of sense that he would still want to be a little juvenile. He sat himself down, beside Louis finally, from walking over the rocks and dipped his feet into the water, his green tail returning. 

“Got somethin’ on your tail?” Louis asked quietly, setting his conch shell on the side and leaning down to grab Harry’s tail in his arms to drape it over his own lap. Harry smiled and Louis returned it, although privately. There _was_ a little something. Louis carefully handled Harry’s scales with delicate fingers, seeing a tiny little critter—a starfish. “Hey, darling, up we go.” He carefully helped the starfish off of Harry’s tail before Louis set it on the rocks gently. 

Harry kissed his forehead before dipping his tail in the water again and Louis peered up at Zayn, who had not yet left work and was talking to Niall and Liam about the fucking conch shell. “Liam’s gonna be here tomorrow, Zayn, jesus christ.”

“Don’t you have fishy business to get to?” Zayn asked. Louis closed his eyes and Harry laughed like it was the best joke ever. 

“I’m too tired to be dealing with another pun, wow.” Louis muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes with his finger tips tiredly as the sleepiness creeped back behind them. “Don’t you have _work_? Mum just said you left for work and you’re here standing on a cliff talking to us!” The smile, as lazy as it was, still graced Louis’ features, which was the biggest hint he wasn’t at all irked. He missed Zayn anyway. He pulled his hand down to look up at him. “S’good to see you! Miss you!”

“I don’t get why you don’t come see me sometimes when Liam comes to see me! If you really missed me, you’d come with him!” Zayn said, grinning brightly. Liam looked between them with a look on his face that said he was trying to mask the slight horror in his eyes, but wasn’t doing a good job at it at all. Louis looked right back at Liam and raised his eyebrows in amusement. ”Actually, don’t.”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah I figure I shouldn’t. Don’t want to interrupt you two in whatever you do.”

“Your Majesty!” 

A squeak of a voice called out to Harry and everyone was suddenly fumbling to get back into the water. Liam hissed at Zayn to go before diving back in—Harry half whispered, half shouted at Liam not to _dive_ , for fuck’s sake, there are people behind them on the beach—and Niall dipped back into the water like a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Harry slid back into the water, too, and Louis followed right after. The fun was gone, someone had found them, and they couldn’t be _up here_. Merfolk being so close to the beach near humans is simply reckless behavior, and if the _king_ was doing it, well, then, that was just messy.

Louis didn’t expect to see the tiniest little jellyfish in existence. He’d been in the ocean for a while and had seen maybe every type of gorgeous and strange looking creature—at least, the more common ones—but this one looked so tiny and pink that Louis practically gushed at the sight of it. “Oh my _god_.” He cooed, bending his tail back, making himself smaller as he faced the tiny thing. “You’re cute.”

“Thank you.” The little jellyfish said, nearly bouncing up when Harry appeared right beside Louis. “Your Majesty, your presence is needed!”

Louis turned to look at Harry and nodded for him to go. Harry exhaled uselessly and smiled. “Of course.” He turned to Liam and Niall and jerked his head, motioning for them to follow. “Did Vincent send you to come get me?” He asked when he looked at the tiny jellyfish again.

“He did! He looked really upset so I figured I could, erm, maybe do it instead of him, so,I offered.” Louis completely melted at the little thing. He really was a sucker for baby animals, or babies in general. “So, yeah. It’s like, oh, I don’t—I don’t want to get in trouble and I like you and my mum’s asleep and I didn’t want to bother her, so.” The little jellyfish sounded so distressed over it all. It was breaking Louis’ heart.

“Well, we can all go back together, then.” Harry said, kindness extruding from him. “How did you find me?” He asked with a small laugh. The jellyfish softly laughed as they bounced forward, the four of them trailing behind.

“I asked around! A lot of the ghosts popping up have seen you and then, and then, there’s that sea turtle and flounder that don’t like each other? They saw you come through here so I just followed.”

Sneaking back into the palace walls had Harry, Niall, and Liam pretty much being whisked away for some Council meeting. Louis was fine with it since this did happen a lot of the time anyway. He went looking for Gemma, only to remember those meetings required for her presence, too, so he played with Jackie, Evan, and Noah for a while. The little jellyfish—whose name was actually Bloo—ended up joining them all, but Louis was tired, and headed up to his room some while later to sleep, but cradled the conch shell to his chest like it was a lifeline to the world above. 

Harry joined him some hours later—Louis just didn’t know when—and Louis turned around in his arms to bury his face into his neck. “What’ve you got there?” Harry asked quietly. Louis didn’t feel like opening his eyes at the moment, but he pulled back and lazily lifted the conch shell in front of Harry’s face, which earned him a small laugh. “Your mum must’ve really loved talking to you.”

“Yeah.” Louis agreed, setting the conch shell to the side behind him. He slid his arms around Harry, feeling pleasantly small against him, lips attaching to the skin of Harry’s neck. “Liked talking to her, too.”

“Sorry we had to leave so soon.” Harry said. Louis shrugged his shoulders, moving to nuzzle his head under Harry’s chin. He loved fitting under Harry just as much as he loved holding him, loved being in such strong arms that felt so warm and secure, especially when he was so sleepy. He felt Harry kiss his hair and he smiled to himself. “I’m serious, Louis. Sorry.” Harry ran his fingers up and down Louis’ back, making him hum softly. 

“My king is busy, that’s understandable.” Louis told him quietly. He smiled when Harry’s arms tightened around him at that. “What did they talk about today? What’s the deal today? Tell me, I’m interested. I want to know all about your busy life.” He pulled his head away so he could look at Harry, opening his eyes sleepily to smile at him. “Want to know what I should expect if something happens around here one day, all busy and stuff.”

“Well, nothing’s exactly being planned or anything—not events, y’know? Since we’ll be migrating over to the south in a month or so. Any preparation you’ll see is mostly for that.” Harry said. Louis nodded, grinning a little more. “But… something is happening, of course—well, we were reminded of this banquet that’ll happen when we leave, but we shouldn’t worry about that til next month… something else is of importance right now.” The upset expression was etched on Harry’s features. Louis brushed his thumb up and down the small of Harry’s back soothingly. “So, there’s a bit of a threat.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “What do you mean? What kind?”

“War. Sirens aren’t _happy_. Which, like, sure, there might not be a lot of sirens in comparison to all the merfolk in just _one ocean_ but sirens… they’ve got a way about them to persuade even without powers. So, it can be a bit of an issue if it gets worse but for now it’s just a threat. And Gemma’s… Gemma’s really on this stuff. One of Niall’s merchildren that tell him all of the stuff ended up looking for Niall, found Gemma instead, told her, and that’s why we all had to head back really fast.” Harry pressed his lips together, eyebrows creasing with worry. “Like, wars… I mean they don’t happen often, so… and I, like, definitely didn’t think there’d be a threat for one in my reign, so…”

“You’r worried. Yeah.” Louis said, swallowing hard. Even _he_ was worried now, although that might have to do with the fact that he doesn’t know what exactly occurs down here when a war happens. “I can see that. Sure.” The timbre of his hum was shaky, and he wished it wasn’t, because he was listening to Harry. He knew Harry was stressed over this sort of thing. Being a king _must_ be stressful—that’s why kings had another king at their side, or a queen, and that’s why Harry really loved any time he wasn’t in the ocean to be free from that stress for a few moments—and Louis just wanted to listen, to let Harry vent. He wanted to be strong for Harry, too, if he could be.

“Are you worried now?” Harry asked.

Being strong didn’t mean he had to lie, though. “A little? I don’t—I mean threats are kind of… huge. Especially in that sort of context, yeah? Kind of scared, yeah. But. I’ve got faith. I don’t know.” Louis smiled a little. “I—I know how you are already. You make the most difficult decisions and from what I’ve seen already, like, they’re actually often the best ones, no matter how difficult. And you really—you care so _much_. Like when you’re actively being a king and stuff like you really do put every bit of yourself in that position so I have no doubt that, like, with all the advice you’re going to get about this and all that you’ll… you’ll do what’s best when the time comes, Harry.” 

“I feel so bad sometimes because I actually do this a lot. Like there are days I don’t see you at all and I feel bad for you. I just have to… do this. A lot.”

Louis laughed. “I know that.” He squeezed his arms affectionately around Harry, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. “I do. It’s okay. As long as I have you, then, I’m okay. This is so important—this, your reign. It’s very important to so many. I can wait all day and more for you to, like, do what you’ve got to. It’s not a big deal if I’m left alone. Gemma’s around and Niall’s around sometimes and Liam sometimes and honestly, like, technically, I can always go to the surface sometimes if I want to. But I won’t.” 

“I feel better when I talk to you about this, though.” Harry said. Louis hummed happily at that, his eyes crinkling at the sides with a wider smile. “I mean—I can talk to Liam, sure, like, he’s my Hand and he advises me and all that, but…” Harry shrugged. “It’s really nice to talk to you about this because you just… you really do listen and I can’t believe you give me so much strength to just do this. And whenever I hate being a king and then I talk to you again, I remember I actually like it. And I remember I like the ocean a lot, too. I’m a little bitter, I guess.”

“A little.” Louis laughed. “Yeah, Harry, talk to me. I love knowing what you do all the time and I love…” his gills sighed out. “I love supporting you and giving you pushes to just keep doing what you’re doing. I love screwing your head straight when you’re being cynical about what you do but it’s not meant to be an easy job, anyway. That’s… kind of what boyfriends are there for, yeah? To support each other.”

Harry pressed his lips to Louis‘ firmly. “Thank you for listening to me whining.” Louis laughed against his lips, pecking them gently again. “What about you, though?” He asked curiously, eyes bright and intense as they bore into Louis’. “How are you doing? Like, really?”

“I’m okay.” Louis admitted. “I—so, you know, I did say I want to, erm… to try and bring a charity in here just for, like, you all, and at least I know what I want to do it for, but, I just… I really feel like I’m not ready to comfortably…” Louis frowned, trying to phrase what he was trying to get across in the best way. “be active in this… community quite yet. Not until I really know _a lot_ —which… I guess it was a good thing I slept through that meeting I was supposed to have, huh?” Harry smiled and shook his head fondly at him. “You know I’ve got to get over this insecurity I’ve got and just familiarize myself with this and that and… keep reading everything… in the library. There’s a lot I don’t know and until—” Louis rolled his eyes at himself and Harry chuckled, kissing his forehead. “So, no. Like, I don’t have to, like, _be here_ , y’know? Like, here, in the palace, in the palace walls. Like, I can go out of them and explore and stuff but I feel like I’m a bit too scared to go on my own I guess and maybe I should… fix that.”

Harry pulled back to look at Louis seriously. “You don’t leave the palace on your own? What do you do when I don’t take you out on a date?”

Louis huffed out from his mouth, bubbles flying past his lips. “Read in the back and play with our pets?” 

“ _Louis_!” Harry laughed. “God, Lou, you’ve been here a month or so already and—you _can_ go out, like, you’re not me. You can enjoy yourself. What’re you afraid of exactly?”

“Like, what if I get lost or something, y’know? I barely know the way to the beach and back and what if, I don’t know. I don’t know. I mean I’m probably overthinking because I, y’know, _actually_ care about what people think down here so I don’t want to fuck up even just talking to someone if I do. Like, okay, I don’t want to seem like I’m waiting for you or for Niall or Liam to like drag me out and stuff but I feel much more comfortable with one of you with me but you guys are all busy so I don’t want to, like, bother you and—I’m such a wuss, oh my god.” Louis laughed, burying his face into Harry’s chest. “I’m like listening to myself and I sound so stupid.”

“As much as I condemn you on reading up as much as you can about us, books can only take you so far, babe.” Harry told him sweetly, rubbing his back. “You can go out. I mean, y’know, start off just around here, close by so you can easily come back or something. And, hey,” Louis pulled back to look up at him. Harry lowered his eyes, one hand coming up to his shoulder, only to slide down Louis’ arm. He pulled it from around him and held Louis’ forearm, thumb pressing gently into the compass tattoo. “I do have that compass still, if you need it.”

Louis’ eyes softened, admiring the features on Harry’s face, momentarily overwhelmed of how handsome he was. He followed his gaze and smiled privately to himself. “I love that compass. I’ll take it when I head out and stuff.” He looked up just in time for Harry’s mouth to crash into his. Their lips fell into easy, languid sucks as Harry held him again, only to roll Louis onto his back. He trailed kisses from Louis’ mouth, over his jaw and under it. “Remember when I marked you up,” Louis began, throwing his head back so Harry could have much better access. “and you got in trouble for it?”

“Mmmmhm.” Harry hummed, the sound vibrating into Louis’ skin as he mouthed over it, paying special attention to Louis’ pulse point. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp. He whimpered softly when Harry sucked over a spot on his neck, his caudal fin curling upward. “Terrible.” Harry groaned, peppering kisses over the length of his neck when he seemed satisfied. 

“I’m not that sorry.” Louis said. Harry propped himself up on one arm to look down at him and Louis smiled. His other hand tracing over Louis’ neck, over his shoulder, down his arm, and when he reached Louis’ hand, Harry laced their fingers together and squeezed Louis’ hand affectionately. He carefully let himself lower down onto Louis properly, bringing the back of Louis’ hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. “I mean I am but honestly not so much.”

“You’re _awful_.” Harry said, holding their joined hands beside Louis’ face. 

Louis raised his eyebrows up at him expectantly. Harry dipped his head over Louis’ collarbones, sucking a love bite over them, drawing out soft whines from him, even more so when Harry bit the tender bruise once it had formed. Harry chuckled against him and kissed down his chest, sucking bruises over his torso and leaving Louis a sighing, whining mess. It was no wonder how amplified these simpler touches were for merfolk. He and Harry weren’t going to entwine yet, but this was good, was able to spark up enough pleasure anyway.

Harry’s mouth dropped lazy kisses up Louis’ lightly squirming body before he pressed three kisses onto Louis’ lips. “Now it’s your turn.”

“You know if we’re not supposed to go _public_ or anything, we’re doing a terrible job in seeming like we’re not a couple at all. Especially if you’re gonna mark me up all proper—or if I mark you up all proper.” Louis said, sitting up and holding Harry close. Harry’s tail lifted off of Louis’ to shift comfortably as Louis sucked a bruise over the dip of Harry’s neck. He moaned, tilting his head to the side for Louis and closed his eyes. 

“We should stop being reckless with this, then.” Harry managed to hum slowly, but the timbre went up an octave or so when Louis bit down hard onto his skin. “ _Louis_.” He hummed darkly, just as Louis stretched his torso up as much as he could to brush his lips over Harry’s. 

“Please,” Louis began, softly laughing. “the first time I met you, you were already doing something reckless. All you _do_ is reckless. You’re terrible. Dare I say it, _devious_. Even more than me.” His eyes widened at that, because it was somewhat _true_ , if he really thought of it. “I can’t believe I’ve met my match.”

Harry brought his hands—dramatically, even—to cup Louis’ face, one by one. “Perfect match.” Louis rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, his expression one of a kind, but he pursed his lips for another kiss. Harry kissed him hard, only to pull away with an exaggerated, “Mwah.” from his mouth, making bubbles fly into Louis’ face. 

“ _Stop_.” Louis laughed, scrunching his nose and falling back onto the mantle of the shell. “I’m tired, you’re exhausting. But come here.” He went from teasing to soft in just moments, and Harry fell down at his side, Louis’ arms coiling around him from behind. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade and rested his forehead over it, closing his eyes. He felt Harry’s hand rest on top of the one Louis draped around him against his tummy and fit his fingers in between Louis’. 

Louis closed his eyes, but thought about… about him and Harry. He thought about how they were soft with each other, how they listened to each other and did their best to understand each other. He thought about how they wanted to support each other in everything, no matter how big or small, about how strong they were because of it. He replayed the words Harry said to him—at least most of them, the important phrases he remembered. One stuck out, and Louis found himself feeling the same about something.

It was a few minutes later that Louis spoke, because he just wanted Harry to know. “I feel better, too.” 

Louis was sure Harry wasn’t awake when he didn’t say anything at first, but then Harry hummed in confusion and squeezed Louis’ hand gently. “Hmm?” 

“When I talk to you.” Louis said. “I feel better. Like… I feel like… any worries and stuff, for the most part, kind of fade away. I mean I feel the same when I talk to Gemma, but,” that made Harry laugh, and Louis was only half kidding. Maybe it was a Styles thing, maybe not, but he was grateful either way. “But seriously. You make me feel a lot better and make me see how, like, just—I don’t know. Like you remind me things are a lot better than I think they are. I think I’m a bit used to things not working in our favor that I naturally worry. But then you say whatever you say—and you’re way better at it, even if you’re just telling me to get out of the palace sometimes.” Harry laughed again and Louis did, too. “Yeah. You make me feel better about everything.”

“I’m glad.” Harry lifted Louis’ hand up to his lips, kissed it, then let their hands rest over his stomach again. “I always want you to feel good about anything. One of these days, you won’t worry about a thing. It’s just gonna take some time, love. Everything will fall into place.” Louis smiled uncontrollably against Harry’s shoulder and hummed affectionately before closing his eyes. “Sleepy still?”

“Sleepy still.”

Harry’s laugh was softer this time. “Sleep well, babe. Goodnight.” Harry yawned, which only made Louis yawn. 

“Goodnight to you, too, darling.”

**⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓**

Louis was _barely_ in the palace after the first time he went out on his own. It became a regular thing after that. Harry had been right in telling Louis that he should just head _out_ and experience the ocean. After all, it was exactly what Louis wanted to do. He’d just forgotten it a little, but now that he can go off on his own, his love for the ocean and its inhabitants escalated to a point that it had his mood lightening with each passing moment.

He still read, of course. He was always reading. For instance, he would go to the familiar coral reef and lie right on the sand on his back. Sometimes he would lean up against a sea rock, too. He would be there and he would read. Merfolk and other sea creatures would swim by him and it was undoubtedly the most peaceful thing in the world. On really clear days, with a hot, bright sun burning into the water, Louis could see the shadows of the calm ripples of the water in the sand and it was such a gorgeous picture. Then, a school of fish,brightly colored as they are, would swim by and make him look up with a large smile.

There were some fish he spoke to that he started to see often. One sea anemone housed some clownfish. The offspring of one of them often forgot to brush and Louis would see him swim off, only to stop the little fish and eye him expectantly. “Don’t forget to brush, don’t want the anemone to sting you, right?” He would tell the small clownfish.

“I did!” The baby clownfish would reply, and Louis would raise an eyebrow, completely doubtful.

“Of course he didn’t.” The mother of the clownfish would say. Louis would then nod and lightly pat the clownfish back into the sea anemone. “Kids, I swear. And that’s only _one_ of them. The rest of his siblings are off already.”

“He’s at that age, what can you do, right?” Louis would say, and the mother would look so relieved someone understood. “I mean I have younger sisters and one younger brother and when they were little, y’know, it’d be a real job trying to get them to do the most basic things. But, he’ll be okay, I think.” The little clownfish would then come out, all brushed, and the mother would take him to school and that was that.

There was one bright yellow ray finned fish who _loved_ bubbles. He always visited Louis when he was reading and asked him how the magic was going. Louis always enjoyed telling him about his progress and practiced right in front of him. Every time it seemed Louis improved, the yellow fish started swimming around very excitedly, giving Louis words of encouragement before going about his day. Of course, that meant Louis’ nose started to bleed, so he pinched his nostrils as fast as he could.

Once, he’d forgotten to keep the blood from his nose from spilling and it drew in a shark, causing fear to race through the coral reef. Louis even grew scared himself, but then remembered Harry told him not to be scared. So Louis rose up from where he sat and swam in front of the shark, pinched nose and all. Somehow, and Louis would swear it had been sheer luck, he managed to guide the shark in an entirely different direction. Apparently the shark wasn’t “even that hungry” to begin with since it ate some weeks ago, so it probably wouldn’t have been that hard anyway.

Both Louis and Liam spent a day at the reef with Noah resting over Louis’ shoulder. Liam pointed out every bit of sea life in the bright environment they were in. He grew especially excited over some coral tubes, and they both swam right against them. “I love these things.” Louis said, tapping the tops of the tubes to make a musical sound come out. Liam was a bit more skilled with them, tapping and brushing the tubes in a pattern of sounds to make music that could easily be danced to. Together, they made the already lively reef full of energy and fun. Even fish started bouncing up and down to the beat. A large sea turtle slowly bobbed his head and waved his flippers left and right happily. Merfolk were drawn to the music, and Louis felt a rush of nervousness go through him.

“It’s fun, right?” Liam asked when Louis faltered. Louis nodded, twisting his mouth. The music even started to make more ghosts appear—more and more in general were making appearances as October drew to a close—and Louis took the new attention to greater heights. “Octopus on your left!” Liam said, and Louis looked to see he was right.

“Can I borrow you for a bit?” Louis asked, and the octopus nodded happily, gliding over to curl its legs around the tube and stretching himself out. Louis carefully plucked them like strings, lightly tapped them with the side of his hand, reminded far too much of a guitar, but the sound was different, watery and gleeful. The bubbles popping out of the coral tubes popped with a sound of their own as Liam continued tapping them every which way, and the crowd around them grew excited and full of praise.

By the end of that, Louis thanked the octopus and was wrapped around in all of its eight legs in a hug. Liam started laughing at the little red marks over Louis’ body from the suction cups. “Wow, Harry’s got competition.” He’d said, which had Louis wide eyed and shushing him. That only made Liam laugh more, so Louis pointed out the faded purple love bite on Liam’s neck, and Liam’s smile disappeared like it had been smacked away.

“Zayn’s getting friendly with you, huh?” Louis asked, and then swam away as fast as he could, Liam chasing after him.

Other days, he would be in the library. He was learning a lot. Merfolk biology was one of his topics at the moment. He found out that wishes could technically be given at any time as long as the giver of the wish has reason to believe the potential receiver helped them out. Louis thought about this small fact and looked at Niall Horan, who was listening to one of the merchildren tell him more secrets of the kingdom and jotting things down.

Something that had been in the back of his mind was the fact that he wasn’t at all satisfied with his gift to Niall for his birthday. It was most opportune that Louis would come across this little fact in his current readings because of how _perfect_ it would be to give Niall a wish. 

When the merchild that Niall was speaking to left—Louis was sure their name was Jynx—Louis swam right up to him and sat himself at a table. “Have you gone to get that hat with the… the card I gave you? The thing I won at the Autumn Fest.”

Niall blinked at him, seeming confused, but then he shook his head. “No, no, haven’t quite had the time.” Louis smiled sadly at that. “Why do you ask?”

“I want to give you something better. And I feel like I didn’t thank you properly for saving my life—I mean, I did thank you but, like, that’s kind of huge. So, I mean, I wanna try this whole wishing scale thing. If it works, I can happily say that my first wish giving was for you.” Louis told him, grinning happily.

Niall smiled just as excitedly, but looked shy when doing so. “Oh, Louis, you don’t have to.”

His decision was already made, though. Louis’ tail was glowing a little already. “Nah, it’s no big deal, Niall, I definitely want to. You deserve it.” Louis said as he carefully thumbed at one of his scales on his hip. He took it between his thumb and index finger, lifted it up carefully, and hissed at the tiny sting it brought. Louis pulled it off entirely and scrunched his nose—it hurt the way a paper cut would. As small as it was, it was still intense, and the area it had been in was bleeding a little.

Louis was greatly reminded of when Harry did this for him. He’d been horrified at first, and then entranced. The scale he held between his finger tips was a brilliant deep blue with green speckles, and he handed it to Niall. Niall took it gingerly, cupping it in both of his hands as he stared down at it. “Thanks so much, Louis. This is—this is really nice of you, you didn’t have to.”

“My pleasure. Don’t wish it on a huge mountain pile of worms, though. I’ll be terribly upset if it goes to waste on something like _that_.” Louis told him, making Niall laugh happily. Niall looked up at him with the kindest smile he’d ever seen on anyone. He placed the scale in an open book and closed it carefully. “Not gonna wish on it now?”

Niall pressed his lips together, shaking his head. “Don’t think so.” He shrugged, hugging the book to his chest. “I don’t need anything… _grand_ or something that could only be attainable via wish. But… in case, you know?”

“‘Course I do, lad. Zayn’s doing the same with his that Liam gave him.” 

Niall set the book down and opened his arms invitingly. “Well, still, thanks. Super nice of you. My first wish!” Louis chuckled warmly and hugged Niall tightly, before pulling away. “So, I _really_ can’t use my wish on worms?”

Louis rolled his eyes and turned around to head back to his newest piece of literature. “You do and I kill you.” That sent Niall laughing, and Louis smirked to himself, thinking that Niall laughed at just about everything. He suddenly was ninety-seven percent sure that if Niall were killed, he’d be laughing as it happened—just like Fred Weasley from Harry Potter. The thought was too morbid and he grimaced at it, shaking his head to rid of the thought and continued pouring into the words on the pages.

Reading was becoming a slightly impossible thing to do around the last five days of October. There were so many ghostly relatives of old kings, queens, princes and princesses that it was getting a little too difficult to concentrate. 

Not to mention that when Harry and Louis were alone, they weren’t _alone_.

After a long day of assisting the plans of the Migration Banquet which would happen some days before they left, Harry searched all over for Louis. When he was close enough, he grabbed Louis’ wrist to gently stop him from moving further. Louis stopped, looked down at Harry’s hand on his wrist, and Harry pulled him into a warm embrace.

“Hi, I miss you.” Harry said, making Louis smile brightly and fondly into his shoulder before hugging him right back “I can’t believe you’re _inside_ the palace today.”

Louis pulled back to look at him and roll his eyes amusedly. “Oh, shut up. Wanted a day off today from all of my…” his eyes darted across Harry’s face, only just now noting his somewhat darkened eyes and hidden smirk playing on his lips. He licked his top lip, glancing at Harry’s far too inviting mouth for seconds too long. Not that it mattered honestly—they were together, but the way Harry was looking at him had him wanting to melt immediately. Louis met his eyes again, remembering he never finished his sentence. “rendezvous.”

“Oh, you know French? The merfolk language of French?” Harry asked, the timbre of his hum making Louis’ caudal fin curl in anticipation. Louis quietly condemned Harry on being able to swim so perfectly, because before he knew it, he felt his back hitting the coral wall of the hallway they were in.

It seemed to be an empty hallway, too.

“Shut up. I don’t know French… just, like… that one word.” Louis hummed shakily, the sound wavering a little with Harry’s hand sliding up to cradle the side of his neck. As much as Harry’s gaze burned into Louis’, his eyes were half lidded and hungry. “Missed you, too.”

“We should go out again sometime when I’m not busy.” Harry said, hushed and rushed before his lips latched onto Louis’, hard and persistent, like kissing Louis was the one thing Harry was made to do. It had Louis sighing softly into his mouth, Harry’s other hand gripping Louis’ waist and Louis threading his fingers through the back of Harry’s hair, pulling him impossibly close. Louis tilted his head back as Harry kissed under his jaw and groaned into his skin—

“Your _Majesty_!” Louis’ eyes having had been closed, eyebrows quirked and mouth open in a silent moan, suddenly opened them wide and annoyed. He pressed his lips together tightly, Harry’s mouth stilling over the mark he was sucking into Louis’ skin. Louis’ eyes closed, his gills expanding and narrowing with such annoyance. Harry pulled back and Louis brought a hand up to his own hair to rake it through, glaring at the silver white form behind Harry. “This behavior is—“

“I know, Grandmother Millie.” Harry said with a great sigh from his mouth, turning around to face her. Louis placed his hands up on Harry’s shoulders and peeked from behind him. “It’s inappropriate.” Harry smiled anyway, charming as ever. “I’ll be sure to never do something so unprofessional again, just as long as you don’t mention it to anyone else…?” 

Ghostly great great great great great great grandmother Millie _tsked_ and her caudal fin waved up and down. Louis was greatly reminded of his own mother when she tapped her foot. Millie crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment before nodding. “I suppose I’ll keep quiet.” Harry bowed his head respectfully and swam off with Louis following him at his side. “I’m not to catch my great great great great great great grandson, the present _King of the Atlantic Ocean_ acting in such a way, understood?!”

“The last time she yelled at me was because Gemma and I were clashing swords with each other like ‘two common children playing after school’. She said it was very juvenile and absolutely _absurd_ , even after we explained that Gemma wanted some better practice and I did, too.” Harry told him quietly, and Louis laughed into his hand, trying to stifle it as best as he could. “So, right. I was going to say something and you distracted me. Can I invite you to something?”

“ _I_ distracted _you?_ ” Louis asked amusedly before raising an eyebrow at him. “I rather think it was the other way around. But, of course, my dear king, you can invite me to anything you wish.”

Harry grinned, his dimple forming on the left corner of his mouth. He looked around before tugging Louis along with him towards his room. He let go of Louis’ hand and lowered himself to the floor of his room, tail lying and bent to the side in a casual pose. Louis sat right in front of him, though when he tried to get comfortable, it was with slight difficulty and ended up with him grabbing his tail with his hands and moving it himself. Apparently, it was very funny, because Harry laughed. “Shut up you poised fuck.”

It’s a bit stupid, too, because most days, he can sit just fine. So, naturally, it was all Harry’s fault somehow.

“You’re cute when you get frustrated, Lou. That’s all.” Harry told him. Louis rolled his eyes. “Do you want to come with me on a night full of fun?”

“How is that even a question? Of course I do.” Harry swayed his upper body left and right, seeming far too giddy, and the gleaming smile was frankly too blinding. “What—you’ve got something in mind, don’t you?”

“I do. I… there’s a part one and a part two and the part two is just dinner. You know, mornings are busy with Council meetings and listening to commoners and a Council meeting… following that and… planning the banquet, but…” Harry frowned, looking up and away from Louis in deep thought. Louis smiled sadly, mostly because he just understood. Harry was busy and it meant so much that he tried his best to make time for Louis. And besides, even if they didn’t see each other a lot during one day, they still saw each other at nighttime to sleep. It really wasn’t bad at all. “Sorry, I’m—trying to think about my plans.”

“It’s okay, Harry.” Louis told him with a sincere smile. “But I’m still down for… whatever you have planned. Whenever you want.”

“Well, like,” Harry laughed. “I’m trying to remember if there’s _one_ day free for me because if there is, we can do _way_ more. Like I have other ideas of places we could go and things to do and I think you’d really enjoy them.”

Louis could remember Harry telling him that he was _bored_ of the ocean and wanted something new and exciting. Yet, here Harry was, looking unbelievably elated over things the ocean had to offer them both. It may not be _new_ , but it clearly excited him. Louis couldn’t help feeling proud. “Whatever works, darling. And I’m guessing you’re not gonna tell me what it is you have planned other than the dinner, anyway…?”

Harry shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, no, absolutely not. It’s a surprise.”

“Fine. Well, get back to me, then, when you can. In the meantime…” Harry moved forward and Louis lowered his upper body to the floor so he could look up at him. “I have plans.” Louis continued, just as Harry brushed his lips over Louis’ slowly. Harry pulled back to look at him in surprise, which made Louis laugh. “ _Noah_ is still a tiny turtle and very prone to predators eating him up but he… is talking and wants me to accompany him out in the reef—like the real one, not the makeshift one you’ve got in the back of this palace, yeah? The real one.” Harry laughed as Louis pointed behind Harry’s head, just because Louis liked being funny and loved making Harry laugh. It was effortless, too.

“That’s cute.” Harry said. “Okay. Go have fun, baby.” And before Louis could even answer, Harry dipped down to bite at the base of Louis’ neck, making him squawk and swish his tail in surprise before giggling. “I’ll see you later, then. I was _hoping_ to be late to dinner with mum and Gemma but, of course.” They smiled at each other, and Louis allowed himself to revel in the fact that they were _together_ , more than they ever have been in the past, and were okay with each other taking on their own separate responsibilities. “You’ve been here about two months now.”

“Okay, I guess we’ll talk.” Louis said with a laugh, but he didn’t mind. Of course he didn’t mind. Even if they were in the middle of the floor of his room, lazy and soft. He carefully pulled Harry closer by the sides of his waist. He pecked the tip of Harry’s nose, receiving a delighted hum. 

“Don’t curl your tail around me, stop.” Harry hummed with a chuckle, reaching down to hold Louis’ hip. 

“Sorry. Didn’t realize.” Honestly, he was still getting used to how sensitive touching was, too. Harry only slid his hand down his tail to help still it and Louis lightly hummed and closed his eyes, heart speeding up for only a second or two. “Been here for a couple months now, yeah.”

Louis’ eyes opened to Harry’s already peering down into his, shining with the intense green they had. He’s sure he’s never seen such a green in his entire life and he suddenly felt so thankful to be able to experience such a green. Those green eyes shifted from admiring to soft concern. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing good. Do you think I’m doing good? I’m doing good. I love it here. It’s actually just… always relaxing.” 

There was a lot of freedom under the sea. Louis didn’t _have_ to work. He lived in a palace with Harry, and even if he was constantly eating seafood, it was unbelievable how delicious it was—maybe it was something in the salt water. He could go out as he pleased, could read as much as he wanted, could speak to the ocean life around him, could sit and admire everything around him. He could be with Harry—albeit limited as it was—and hang out with Niall and Liam. 

“I think you’re doing great. I don’t want you miserable. You’ll tell me if you’re miserable, right?” Harry asked.

Louis laughed, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. “Of course I will, Haz. I do have to head out though or—“

As if on cue, Noah lightly bumped into the side of Harry’s head quietly. “Or he’ll come find you, I see.” Harry chuckled, lifting off of Louis and looking at Noah. “He’s all yours.”

“Good!” The little sea turtle squeaked. Louis sat up abruptly and beamed when Noah’s fins paddled at the water to get right in front of his face. “Can we go! Can we go?”

“Of course, of course. After you.” With that, Noah scurried off with an excited trail of bubbles coming from behind him. Louis quickly kissed Harry’s cheek before swimming after Noah through one of the windows of Harry’s room. Noah babbled about wanting to eat and wanting to see everything, and Louis was so happy because he could show his sea turtle the best places. He knew where there was to go, even if it was a small section of the ocean. It was enough for Noah all the same, and that had him preening with a mental pat on his back.

Noah did get scared when a couple of ghosts popped up here and there, but Louis reassured him as best as he could. The unbelievable raise of the wrinkly corners of Noah’s mouth when ghosts swept past him positively turned Louis’ heart to mush. Noah ate happily and rose up to the surface for breath, and Louis introduced him to Frank the grumpy sea turtle.

“Who’s this little guy?” Frank asked, putting on a much softer demeanor than usual. Louis had definitely gotten to know him—and Oscar the flounder—on his visits to the reef. It seemed Frank knew all about Harry’s reckless rendezvous just as well as Gemma, Niall, and Liam did.

“This is Noah!” Louis exclaimed happily. Even if Noah was his pet sea turtle, Louis liked thinking he was like an honorary son. “He hasn’t been around outside since I got him and he wanted to explore a bit.”

“I most certainly did.” Noah said shyly, yet proudly. 

“Well I’m glad! Seems like a big boy already, healthy and strong. Try not to get eaten. Tiger sharks are relentless. Just ask my late wife Sheila.” Frank said, and Noah’s mouth fell open. He looked over at Louis questioningly, beady eyes looking horrified.

“ _Frank_.” Louis hissed, icy eyes glaring at the older sea turtle. “Don’t _scare_ him.”

“What? It’s okay, he needs to _know_ these things or he’s gonna _die_. Take it from me, a _real_ sea turtle, kid.” Louis’ eyes narrowed slightly, but more in disgust. Frank _was_ known to be cranky and outspoken. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to introduce Noah to him after all. “Anyway, my late wife Sheila—bless her heart—hated getting out of her shell—“

“I’m right here, Frank!”

The three of them looked around to see a sea turtle’s shell, snug beside a sea rock under a large sea plant that acted as a shield over the turtle’s shell. “I can _hear_ you and I don’t appreciate you telling people I’m dead.”

“Well she got attacked once, it was all very traumatic and _that_ , my friends, is why she stays in her shell _all_ the time.” Louis’ eyebrows raised as he looked back at Frank. “We have to actually force her up to the surface sometimes y’know or she’ll _actually_ die. Makes a huge scene—“

“ _FRANK_!” Sheila practically shouted, and Frank sighed. 

Louis’ eyes darted between Frank and his wife’s shell. “Well, good luck, Frank, it was nice seeing you, yeah?” He felt Noah’s flippers suddenly wrap around his wrist, tight and worried. He looked down to see him hugging him for dear life. “Come on then, love, let’s go see if you like the playground. I’ve heard good things about sponge beds.”

Noah was already bounding away as fast as he could. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” 

When Louis swam after him and a shark did indeed approach Noah, he quickly chased the shark off. Despite how fast he managed to swim—and he was sure he’d never swam faster—he could feel a noticeable chill pressing into his skin. The funny thing is that he definitely had been noticing the temperature of the water dropping gradually, but in comparison to how it was a month ago, it was impossible to ignore now. 

It felt like being in a pool in January. It was barely bearable. November was coming soon enough, too, and Louis wound his arms around himself tightly for warmth before heading back towards Noah to make sure he was doing okay.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

On the last day of October, every staff member was in the throne room with most of the common folk that surrounded the palace walls outside of it. Louis was barely awake, but he swam forward through the crowd until he got to the sidelines along with a familiar set of staff members. Up around the throne sat Harry’s Council, his mother, and a bunch of protective guards. They looked really serious today, too, but Louis saw Harry press his lips into a thin line and his eyes dart around the crowd nervously for less than a second.

He was worried about something.

A buzzing of soft hums from sea creatures and merfolk alike came to silence. Some even gasped. Barbara beside him was one of them. Louis could see just about everyone parting like the sea for someone. From the corner of his eye, he could just barely see Harry lean forward, seeming intrigued. 

Then, Louis saw a blond head swimming forward—and they were small. When the merperson hovered between the crowd and the tall throne, they looked up. Louis blinked, and his eyebrows creased, too. He’d never seen a _merchild_ speaking to the king on his own this way. Was it a common thing? He’d only been here for two months, sure, but honestly… the kid was all alone…

“What’s your name?” Harry asked in a tone that was both authoritative and almost fatherly. 

“R-Rhys… Your Majesty…” The boy said. Louis could see the nervousness etched on every feature of the kid’s face… but he also… he could place fear, or a hidden fear, like the kid had seen _stuff_ that might’ve scarred him for life. “Rhys Fletcher.”

“Rhys of House Fletcher, what do you come to me with today?” Harry asked. Something told Louis that Harry had a vague _idea_ as to what the boy might tell him. Niall whispered something in Harry’s ear and Harry nodded without breaking eye contact with the boy.

The boy was quiet for a moment, looking down, seeming like he was trying to collect his words. Surely it was terrifying, too. The boy practically had an audience and Louis could guess he was no older than ten. The boy looked up, caudal fin swishing worriedly underneath him. “A shark… attacked the mercity of Celestia.” There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Louis’ heart started hammering against his chest. “So far, I’m the only survivor and… a-and I came to tell you this. A shark has…” the timbre of the boy’s hum wavered slightly. “gone savage and… and I’m… a-all alone and my…” Louis saw the motion of the boy’s neck shift as he swallowed hard and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

Louis’ heart was shattering into a million pieces for the merboy, but the truth of his words were slowly sinking into his skin like an unwelcome frost. A shark killed a city of merfolk. It didn’t seem _possible_. Sharks were known to yield to merfolk, could bend to their command. Even if Louis didn’t know about the true world under the sea, the idea would seem _impossible_. Why would a shark kill so many people like that?

“Do you think the shark was hungry?” Harry asked, rising carefully out of his throne.

The boy shook his head. “The shark… he… he didn’t…” the boy paused, a soft whimper of a cry sounding from him. Harry swam forward to face the boy and curled a protective arm around him. 

“He didn’t what, Rhys?” Louis was so shocked he could hear Harry’s hum from where he was. It was so soft, so for a _child_ , speaking as if they were the only ones in the room. The boy looked up at Harry and Harry carefully lowered himself so the boy seemed taller than him instead. There was a very quiet buzzing of hums from everyone in the room, but then people quieted down. “You can tell me, yeah? And then I can make sure… you’re well taken care of. You won’t be alone, I promise.”

The boy hugged around Harry’s neck and Louis’ lower lip jut out in a pout. He held onto the pillar beside him, leaning his head against it as he watched Harry and the boy talk so quietly it was barely audible. 

Harry looked confusedly at the boy, then. Louis could hear him say a polite, “Sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.” 

And it was enough to send shards of ice crashing into everyone’s backs—including Louis’—and freeze the base of their spines. It was enough to have everyone’s hearts leaping into their throats from fear and disbelief. Louis’ eyes widened at the words and he could feel his mouth falling to the floor. The thing is that it was so _gruesome_ and chilling to hear it from a lone survivor who was a boy, said out loud to a room full of royals, staff, and commoners alike.

It was enough for Louis to see Harry’s vibrant green eyes flash with fear, too. He heard Anne suck in a water breath and Gemma looked, for the first time, terrified, too. Niall shook his head slowly and Liam closed his own eyes, a sympathetically sad smile playing on his lips. 

“The shark didn’t eat them. They just killed them. All of them. I think it’s because they wanted to.” The boy said. “And they got away.”

“Dear Poseidon help us all,” Barbara whispered beside him. “A murderous shark’s gone savage and is loose in the ocean.”

Louis never thought that _this_ would be the moment that he felt the least unsafe in the ocean, but it was, and he was terrified. Harry hugged the crying boy to his chest in comfort, glanced around the room, and met Louis’ eyes for a split of a second longer than everyone else. Louis could see he was afraid, too, could see that this wasn’t just _abnormal_. It was purely dangerous in every sense of the word. 

With no one knowing what shark it was, no one was safe, and Louis hoped he didn’t imagine the temperature seeming to drop in the water all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but I've finally been able to start introducing the subplot of the first half of the fic, how exciting! I've got a new computer and everything is getting so much better for me personally so I can definitely write fast and efficiently again. I'm also working on another fic, too, so that's going to be taking up some of my time but no matter what, I'm not going to leave this one to sit there obviously!
> 
> So if you liked it, definitely leave me some kudos and comments! They definitely help me keep going. Next chapter should be fun anyway and thank you guys so much as always!


	4. autumn, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whale Migration Kickoff, A Sleepover at Louis' house, the Migration Banquet, and a Picnic Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've missed it here and surprise surprise, I've returned! Think of this as a holiday present if you will.
> 
> I know it's been so long since I've last updated, over a year, and I do apologize for that but I had to take care of myself first!
> 
> I did change the length of this work as a whole. This will actually be two parts, which means this fic specifically will focus on Louis and Harry in the ocean, and the next one will be them on land. I figure it's easier for myself and for you guys! Because... I write... too much.
> 
> And I am sorry I write too much, I sincerely cannot help it. I just have so much to write about. Call me George R.R. Martin!
> 
> I don't know when I'll update next but I know it won't be in a year! But I know it won't be in a week either. I'm spacing my time out with this whereas before, I would slave day in and day out to write and update every week, if any of you remember from the OG days. So I am going to do this on my own time. 
> 
> As always you can message me on [Tumblr](http://vanslouie.tumblr.com), and I'd really appreciate comments and kudos as they motivate me and make my day! They make me so happy!
> 
> So after a while, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and that the length (and hopefully better quality) makes up for my absence! Thank you so much in advance for looking !

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

**L**

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

_November_

Fear had filled the Atlantic Ocean.

Harry didn’t have to make any announcement about the savage shark that was roaming wild through the ocean. The attack on Celestia had traveled like a rumor throughout other cities and other ecosystems. Swordfish were now scattered throughout the oceans to protect and serve. They were like police, but not at all. Most merfolk now traveled in packs and school of fish were becoming much more frequent with fish who didn’t usually travel in schools to begin with. Sharks unfortunately got the rusty end of the stick with the savage shark running amok. No one wanted to be near them anymore—not even fish who latched onto them to clean bacteria off of them. The sharks were becoming lonely and Louis was horrifically reminded of the way humans viewed sharks as murderous beings.

How things could change so fast was a mystery to Louis. Even he was afraid. He didn’t frequent leaving the palace as much since Rhys Fletcher told everyone in the throne room what had happened. It would be foolish on his own part. If he did, Gemma went with him just in case, but other than that, he was back to spending time in the ‘backyard’ of the palace. Jackie and Evan weren’t as joyful, either. They both seemed just as worried, and Noah had picked up a habit of sleeping with Louis and Harry in either of their rooms.

“What happened to the little boy?” Louis asked when they, Gemma, and Anne had their breakfast.

“He will be going to an orphanage. I’ve visited it, too, so I know it’s… a lovely place. Lovely caretaker and everything. The children there are so sweet and playful. I’ve not a doubt in the world the boy will be safe and cared for there…” Harry’s mystical hum trailed off for a moment. Louis looked over at him. “though I do feel as if he might… suffer from his evident trauma for a while, if not forever. I feel like going through something like that isn’t something you can simply get over easily.”

“Of course not, Harry. He was the only survivor in an entire city of merfolk. The boy’s lost his home, family and _everyone else_.” Anne sighed and shook her head sadly. “I can’t even imagine.”

“We haven’t heard the end of this, either.” Gemma said, dropping her utensils on the plate and crossing her arms over her chest. “Sorry, I’ve lost my appetite. I keep thinking about it.” Louis gave her a sympathetic smile. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s just horrible. And no one’s been able to find that shark or… or had any real guesses as to why they could’ve gone so savage, either.”

Harry and Louis shook their heads. “Niall’s been driving himself nuts trying to think of why. He’s fallen asleep in the library—sorry, archive room—the past few days now just trying to research on cases of this happening.” Louis mentioned.

“Poor Niall.” Anne hummed with a saddened sigh. “Truth is, everyone’s worried. Until the problem is dealt with, no one’s going to feel as safe anymore.” Louis cast his eyes down at his plate with a frown before popping another barnacle into his mouth. “Louis, dear, are you all right?”

Louis glanced up at her and nodded. “Yeah.” He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere. I promised I’d stay and… and I want to help if I can. I want to be supportive, too.” He looked over at Harry and flashed him a brighter smile. “I mean, you must be really stressed about this and I don’t want to be a coward. It’s okay. I’m okay.” He looked at Anne and Gemma before nodding surely. “Don’t worry about a thing when it comes to me. I also don’t want to worry me mum so… no, I’m not leaving any of you, and during this time especially.”

Harry’s hand covered Louis’ and he squeezed lightly. “I appreciate the sentiment. I know we all do. I just don’t want you to be scared. Cautious? Yes. Be cautious… but not scared. Promise me you’ll let me know if you’re having any second thoughts? After all, the last thing I want is you getting hurt. You’ve had too many near death experiences. I don’t think anyone could take another one, particularly you.”

With a soft smile, Louis placed his other hand over Harry’s. “Of course. I’ll let you know. I just…” he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I feel like if I want to be with you… and… if this works, y’know, and I stay other times after this year, it’s not something I can run away from. I’ll be a part of this world and your problems are my problems, too. That make sense?”

“’Course it does, Lou.” Harry told him, placing yet his second hand on Louis’ other one. “You’re so sweet. I hope you just know you don’t have to be brave. You taught me that, remember?”

“I did, didn’t I?” Louis beamed.

“You two are disgusting.” Gemma hummed, sounding disgusted. Anne laughed softly as her daughter swam away. “I’m gonna get ready for the whale migration kickoff anyway, so, I’ll see you two later? Hopefully when you two _aren’t_ acting like teenagers?” Harry and Louis gave her a look and didn’t answer. They just stared until she rolled her eyes and swam away from the dining hall. The moment they saw a sign of a servant swimming in, Harry and Louis pulled their hands from each other and sat straight, hands off the table entirely.

“This was really good,” Louis told the servant, whose name was Bella. “and I’d love it if you told the cook. He does incredible work.”

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson! Chef Caspian will be happy to hear that!” She said as she took their plates in her arms and swam away with them.

Louis lifted himself up from his seat and waited for Harry ever so patiently. “Should I look nice or something?” He asked, never knowing when he could just go as is to an event or go all out. After all, the whale migration kickoff sounded rather special. “Or can I just… you know. Bum it out?” He glanced down at himself as Harry smiled exaggeratedly so cleaner fish could swarm to his mouth. Louis did so, too. Might as well, right? He _did_ just eat.

“No, Lou.” Harry said, getting up and swimming towards the dining hall’s stone doors. “Mum, am I free today after that?” He asked, turning to look at her.

“Not today, dear, no. Council meeting and you need to visit Celestia.”

Harry sighed out from his mouth uselessly and glanced over at Louis when he swam over to him. “Sorry, Lou. I guess I won’t be able to come to your birthday celebration up on land today.” He looked horribly saddened over it. Louis took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you on your _real_ birthday. After all, you’ll have me all to yourself that day and a big party—the type of party kings get.”

Louis softly laughed, though it came out a little shaky. “You don’t have to do anything big for me on my real birthday, Harry. And it’s okay, yeah? That you can’t come today. I know mum’ll miss you.” Harry gently tugged Louis away and swam toward the front doors. “And Zayn. And El. And my sisters. And I feel like my grandpa will come and he would’ve loved to quiz you on the ocean. He thinks he knows _everything_ there is to know about it.” They both chuckled. “The day you _do_ meet him and school him at his own game will be… so important that they’ll put it in the news.”

“The news?” Harry quipped.

“Yes, the news. On the telly or the paper.”

Harry gave him a questioning look. “They don’t have people shouting out the news on the streets?”

Louis threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, about a hundred years ago.” They swam toward their favorite spot to escape from the palace’s walls. Even if it was expected they would be leaving to go to the whale migration, they still liked to go under it. It felt sneakier that way. “No, we have newspapers that come out every single day with new information of the goings on around where I live or around the world. The same type of information is also covered on the television in real time in the morning, afternoon, and at night.”

“No way!” Harry gasped as he swam through the archway. Louis hurried after him and lightly smacked away Harry’s hands that reached for the bars.

“I can do it!” Louis said. “I’ve done it before.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry chuckled deeply and sat himself on the sandy ground. “I wish I could go to your birthday thing, Louis. I’m so sorry.” Louis glanced over just to see Harry sticking his bottom lip out in the cutest little pout. He quickly finished sticking the bars back under the archway and grabbed Harry’s face, kissing him quickly. Harry smiled from that and Louis sat himself down beside him.

“All we do is talk and sing happy birthday and eat cake and lounge around, Harry. It’s really nothing special. And then I open presents, but, honestly… it’s. It’s nothing _wild_. It’s nothing like I’m sure your birthdays are like. I mean, sometimes if we’re all up for it, we play Extreme Spoons but that’s…” he shrugged. “It’s just a family thing we do which is a bit weird. And someone always ends up getting drunk and being obnoxious and loud—”

“Drunk?”

“On alcohol. Makes your brain go weird and you act a bit different. Not always the best feeling.” Louis scrunched his face and shook his head. “You can try some next year. Maybe you’ll even like it. It’s bitter and stuff.” Harry tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully, sounding enticed. “Another time. But now _you_ need to show me where to go for this whale migration thing or we’ll miss it.” Louis whined. “I mean, you made me wake up really early just because of it! You know I don’t do well with waking up early. I’d rather not regret it.”

“Fine, fine, fine, fine.” Harry told him so very softly. Louis only giggled, for some reason thinking it funny the way Harry said it. “Let’s go have fun.” He grabbed Louis’ hand again and pulled him along across the ocean rather happily. Once again, Louis noticed how Harry often had to greet others with such respect and even stop everything to speak to one or two fish or merfolk. Not that Louis minded, of course. It was all good practice for himself as well, seeing as he could never have enough practice with being courteous and proper. Louis just took notice of such things and couldn’t help admiring Harry for his apparent never-ending patience with others.

Sometimes, Louis would catch himself looking at Harry too fondly and force himself to look elsewhere as fast as possible with his hands clasped in front of him. It wasn’t as easy as it appeared, either. Harry was captivating, especially if he was being his royal self. He also still felt so proud, certain that he would never cease from feeling proud. Harry was such a brilliant king.

Louis still got lost throughout the vast ocean. The only place he really knew how to get to was the familiar coral reef where Frank and Oscar always tended to be in and back to the palace. He was thankful for Harry guiding him around and he tried his very best to form some type of memorized map in his head for future reference. Hopefully someday, he would be able to get from point a to point b without having someone leading him around—and without any type of murderous, savage shark running around, either. It was bittersweet considering the ocean was teeming with life and endlessly gorgeous, so Louis couldn’t _really_ complain.

Louis and Harry’s chatter died down after they finally got closer to where the whale migration kickoff was happening. In the distance, Louis could see an abundance of large whales grouped together. Many fish and merfolk were making their way toward them as well, though maneuvered over to the sidelines to give the whales some room for when they started heading out. Gemma, Liam, and Niall were amongst them, chatting away to some of the whales. Louis bounded over to them past Harry and tackled right into Niall from the side, who made a choked sound of surprise, and they ended up laughing so joyously. “Louis!”

“Hey!” Louis laughed, keeping his arms around him. “So, this is a migration kickoff?”

“This is for whales. Only whales make it a big deal.” Niall told him.

“Coming from a merman?” Gemma said, arching an eyebrow. “Really? We hold a _banquet_ before we migrate to the south and you don’t think we make it a big deal?”

Niall blinked at her and shrugged. “Okay, you have a point there.”

“How’d you wake up, Louis?” Liam asked him.

“I didn’t, I was dragged out of the bivalve.” Louis said, sarcasm lacing his silvery hum and making everyone laugh. Even the whale they’d been speaking to rumbled with laughter and it shook the water when he did. Louis pulled his arms from Niall to cover his ears as fast as he could, his tail curling into itself.

“I did _not_ drag you out of the bivalve, Lou. Don’t exaggerate.” Harry sighed when he finally caught up with them.

Except… he definitely did. Louis was obviously there, sound asleep like a little baby. Harry had 'gently' tried to shake him awake and nothing worked, so he ended up grabbing the bottom of his tail where his caudal fin started and yanked him out of the shell. Louis hissed and shrieked, not having had known he _could_ hiss and shriek, but he wriggled and tried grabbing the cushiony bottom of the bivalve to keep him there. It only stretched the tiniest bit until he let go, and he and Harry were flung back against the coral wall. It was a very rude awakening.

“You practically… dragged me out by the fin.” Louis argued gently.

“That’s not what happened. At all.”

Louis gaped at him. “It’s _exactly_ what happened! I was clawing at the mantle or the foot or _whatever_ it’s called for my dear life and I felt like I was in a horror movie. Waking up this early is not… becoming of me. And yanking me out of a deep slumber is not _becoming of you_ , my _dear_ king.” Louis told him, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a small, watery smirk.

“They don’t even know what a horror movie is, stop saying things they don’t understand!” Harry told him.

Eyebrows knit together, Louis glanced between Harry to Niall and Liam, who both looked very perplexed. “Er…. Yeah? And neither do you. The only film you’ve seen is _The Little Mermaid_ , and that is far from horror.”

“I don’t…. know anything about what you’re talking about, but you know what?” Niall said, making the bickering couple look over at him. “I wouldn’t put it past Harry to drag you out of the bivalve.”

Harry’s mouth fell open, looking every bit offended, and Louis threw his head back with a laugh. He felt as if there was an imaginary score board between him and Harry, and Louis just got a point. He poked Harry lightly in the side. “What did I _tell you_?! And you _did_ drag me out of bed. You were there. Don’t get so nervous! I don’t think anyone’s gonna care if they hear their king drags their guests out of bed because they’re lazy.”

“I’m still sorry, Lou.” Harry told him rather softly. “I shouldn’t have woken you up in such a way. My back still hurts a little from hitting the wall, if I’m being honest. I’ve definitely learned my lesson when it comes to waking you up in the morning.” Louis smiled at the apology, which only prompted Harry to smile as well.

“When will you two _stop_?” Liam asked after a few long seconds passed, to which Louis distinctly heard Gemma mutter, “You should’ve seen them earlier.” Which… is fair. “All the whales are going to be queasy after seeing you two and then there won’t be a migration kickoff!” He gestured over at Louis, tiny bubbles trailing after his hand. “And Louis will have been dragged out of the bivalve for no reason early this morning because you two can’t stop being googly eyed for two seconds.”

Harry gave Liam a look. “Excuse me, Liam,” he tilted his head and his eyes widened sarcastically. “I am not googly eyed.”

“Poseidon, will you all _shut it_?” Gemma hissed at them all. The four of them looked at her and stared. “I’m serious. Just get around over here on the sidelines already and hush! More people are coming and then you _really_ have to stop being googly eyed at each other if you care about being subtle. I mean, I’m expecting you do but you just suck at it.”

“I resent that.” Harry said with a deep frown, but he nodded nonetheless. “Fair.”

The five of them hurried to hover amongst other fish and merfolk. Many grew rather excited that their king was with them. Harry waved so delicately and gave them charming smiles as they greeted him. Louis kept his hands to himself and looked up in front of him to see some of the largest animals he had ever seen in his life. Whales were so unbelievably loud, too. They made an effort not to say anything too much, but every time they did, the water rumbled all around them. Science wasn’t kidding when they said whales were some of the loudest animals on earth. They were certainly excited to head off.

After waving at a baby whale who glanced over at him happily, Louis saw a couple of sea horses hurrying in front of the large group of whales that were ready to take off. They swerved around each whale before returning back to the front, and one of the seahorses made a sound to quiet everyone. “Our loudest, largest animals are about to embark on their journey!” The seahorse said, their voice very high and squeaky. “We wish each and every one of you a safe trip. To make sure none of you face any danger that may lurk in these waters, us seahorses will lead you off and accompany you. The North and South Atlantic are currently scattered with many swordfish in case protection is needed in any dire situation.”

“They talking about the shark?” Louis hummed softly to Liam.

“Yes. Escorts are much more frequent as you may know and whales are rather slow on their own.”

The seahorse spun around to face forward. “We know at the end of the month, there will be merfolk migrating to warmer waters. A select few blue whales have opted to stay so they can help all of you travel safely. Other than that, chariots will be available or if you are up for it, you can swim along the sidelines with other merfolk.” They paused and nodded their head. “Ready?!”

Louis felt he might go deaf. In that moment, every blue whale in the vicinity made a sound to express that _yes_ , they were ready, but all of them together might as well have made his ears bleed. He yelled and covered his ears, curling in on himself again and furrowing his brows. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same. _Why_ did people enjoy going to these things?! Did they want to lose their hearing?!

“Let’s go!”

Merfolk and fish on the sidelines cheered as the seahorses swam forward, followed by all the whales. It was like a parade. Harry waved endlessly, as did Gemma, Niall, and Liam, so Louis did as well. He especially said “Bye-bye!” to the younger whales that glanced over at him excitedly. “They are so cute.” He sighed happily and wished speaking whale was a lot like how Dory spoke whale in Finding Nemo. That sounded a lot easier and not as loud.

He supposed he actually understood _why_ people came to see the whale migration kickoff. It was actually really incredible and heartwarming to see so many whales going off in one direction together. These were also the biggest animals on earth, so seeing them up close this way was beyond anything Louis could ever imagine. He even reached over to stick his hand out and felt the rubbery skin as a whale swam off. He laughed gently, more in shock that he of all people had the luxury to experience this. Oh, he hoped the whales didn’t run into any trouble on their way to their breeding grounds.

As he watched the last of them finally swimming off, he stuck his head forward to watch them disappear into the great distance. Louis was smiling from ear to ear and he looked over at Liam, who was smiling so very much all the same. Niall clapped happily. Gemma and Harry were smiling gently, but when Louis looked over at Harry, he saw Harry’s eyes on him. “What?” Louis asked.

“Nothing. Just… you’re enjoying yourself.” Harry said, a crooked smile playing on his lips. “Seems to me you really loved this.”

“I didn’t think I would, but yeah. I did. It was chill but it was really nice to see them off.” Louis told him with a nod. “Thanks for dragging me out of the bivalve, Haz.”

“Anything for you, Lou.” Harry chuckled softly as they spent half a heartbeat admiring one another. “Alright, so…” he took in a deep, unneeded breath. “Here’s the plan: Liam, Niall, Gemma, get the rest of the council to meet at the rocky pathway. We’ll be talking to the human in our council for once to let him know about the threat of the savage shark.”

Louis blinked at Harry. “Wait, Zayn?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t I come?!”

Harry frowned. “No, sorry. It’s only the council. He leaned into Louis a little and spoke only so he could hear. “After all, you’re going up on land today anyway, right? You can see him then.”

“I guess, I guess.” Louis said with a roll of his eyes.

“We’ll get going, then, Your Majesty.” Niall said, saluting Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at the title. Everyone and their mother knew he hated being called something so proper by his friends or family. “Wait, so what will you do in the meantime?”

“Never mind what I’m doing in the meantime.” Harry said quickly, crossly.

“Spending time with his honored guest.” Gemma said, raising her eyebrows. “We get it.”

“Are you?” Louis asked happily.

“Of course, Lou.”

“I suggest we all be on our way,” Liam said. “and as your Hand… I suggest you _especially_ get on your way so you can get out of earshot and eyeshot of most of everyone around here _so_ you can spend time with your honored guest.” He said the last part quietly. Harry and Louis smiled at him, though Louis cast his eyes down, his own smile more secretive. “Understood?”

“Understood, Liam. Thank you. I appreciate the advice. Now please, get going, will you?”

The three of them bowed their heads respectfully at Harry—who groaned and looked away—before swimming away back toward the palace. Louis faced Harry properly, eyes light with interest as he met Harry’s softer ones. “So?” He began. “What are we going to do? You said you couldn’t come to my birthday thing… so… I don’t understand. Also, it won’t take _that_ long for the three of them to round up your council to head to the beach, either. I’m at a complete loss.” 

Harry hummed lightly and looked around. “Please follow.” He said before swimming away. Louis tilted his head, but did as he was told. It was only until they were mostly away from the remaining crowd of merfolk that Harry looked around again before giggling and taking Louis’ hand. “You’re completely right. I can’t come, _but_ , I was kind of curious. I got to thinking earlier, obviously, er… I—you did say that you were going to sleep in the human world this time, weren’t you? For tonight?”

“I did say that yes.” Louis said with a nod, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly before threading their fingers together.

“Right. Well, I was thinking perhaps you could show me where your home is. Your new one, of course.” Louis blinked in surprise. “I only say that because… perhaps when you wake I can meet you in the ocean, of course, and… like, when you wake and come out, you can jump in the water really fast and I can escort you back to the palace? You know, I don’t… I don’t want you alone in these waters at the moment, of course, what with…” his hum trailed off and he shrugged lightly.

“The savage shark, yeah, I understand.” Louis nodded. He gave Harry the gentlest smile and nodded. “Sure, of course I can show you where my new home is. But… please take me to that beach before I show you? Still have no idea where I am right now so I couldn’t even begin to attempt directing you to my new home.” They laughed softly and Harry snuck a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. Louis positively melted, the gesture just far too cute. “You’re so sweet, darling.”

“I do try… unless I’m dragging you out of the bivalve, of course.” Harry said, making Louis laugh. “C’mon, then. Let’s go. And we can talk about our… upcoming date I still have in my head. I just don’t know _when_ it’ll happen, but it’ll happen. Most likely, it’ll be in the evening, though.” Louis glanced over at him. Harry looked severely disappointed in the fact. “I know I said I was gonna try and have it be an all day thing but considering the circumstances… and, well, this month is terribly busy and… and a lot of commoners are coming to me more every day because of their worries and fears—”

“Harry,” Louis said, cutting him off. “Look at me, darling.” With a pout, Harry looked over at Louis, their eyes meeting. They stopped moving just to look at each other. Louis gave him a small, reassuring smile and lifted his hands up to cup the sides of his neck. “It’s okay.” He saw Harry sigh out slowly though his nose, bubbles coming out from them, and his shoulders relaxed. It made Louis chuckle and his thumb lightly brushed along Harry’s sharp jaw. “I understand. Please don’t worry about disappointing me with these things. We’ll figure everything out when the time comes. As long as I’ve got you and you’ve got me, then everything’s okay. I need you and the ocean needs you to worry about that shark anyway. Okay?” Harry looked relieved. Louis was touched that he wanted to make him happy, sure, but some things were more important at the moment. He leaned in to brush their lips together softly. “I can’t wait for the date you’ve got planned… whenever it happens.”

“You are just… so good. So understanding, Lou.” Harry tilted his head and smiled dreamily. “I appreciate you more than I could express. I appreciate your patience with me more than I could ever express. It’s always been… something that you have, you know? You’ve always been really patient and understanding with me, ever since we first met. You’d think by now I’d remember it and stop worrying.” He softly laughed and Louis rolled his eyes fondly, a smile on his lips. “I just want you happy, too. And I don’t want to upset you ever again.”

“I’m happy! I promise. And… I don’t think you’re going to upset me ever again. Not like last time. Don’t… don’t… fret over that anymore. That’s… in the past. And yes, I don’t forgive you for it quite yet and you shouldn’t forget it but… you can move on from it, okay? It’s fine.” He kissed Harry’s nose and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hug him. Harry’s arms wound around him effortlessly fast. “Happy times, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. I have faith in you and I have faith in us.”

“You always do know the right things to say, don’t you?” Harry whispered, kissing his shoulder.

Louis returned the shoulder kiss by kissing Harry’s temple and carefully pulling away. “Not always, but… I’ve got my moments.” He shrugged modestly.

“And just know you can come to me with anything, too, okay? Don’t worry about… what I’ve got going on royally. You’re my boyfriend. I want you to be able to come to me with… anything.” Harry reassured him. Louis nodded, only now realizing he made a great effort not to come to Harry with anything he wanted to vent about. “We support each other, okay?”

“Okay. Yes, I promise I will.”

“All right. Let’s go for real now, hmm?” Louis nodded happily and Harry led him off once more.

Once Louis finally felt familiar with his surroundings, he knew they were near the beach itself. He was rather excited to be able to lead Harry instead for once and swam off a long way’s away of the perimeter of the beach. Truth be told, Louis had one hundred percent gone into the water right where his house was. It was on a bit of a raised platform, stilts holding it up with large rocks underneath it that fell into the ocean. It was gorgeous. Louis would jump from the rocks into the ocean and swim around the area to feel familiar there, then would climb up on one of the rocks with a bit of difficulty, wait until he was dry, and climb the other ones until he could climb over the balcony of his new home to get back inside.

“Come up here,” Louis said, swimming up to the surface. He breathed in the fresh, ocean air when his head broke the surface and he looked up to see, of course, the rocks and his house just above it. Harry came up right beside him and Louis pointed. “This is my new house. I’m so excited I can sleep in it today.”

“Whoa…” Harry softly scoffed in disbelief. “This is… it’s so close to the ocean.”

“I know!” Louis grinned. “I can actually climb up from the rocks to get back home now anyway, too. And then I can just jump down into the ocean whenever I want. Which…” He frowned. “I might have to go sort of soon to see mum and all them. Like I’m just thinking about… you bringing me back to the palace and then you leaving and then I have to wait for one of you to get back to bring me back, so. Perhaps it’s just easier if I go now?” Harry pouted at him, making him giggle. “And then tomorrow you can come get me. You will, right?”

Harry didn’t answer for a moment, though looked up in thought before nodding. “I’ll come here, yes.” Louis narrowed his eyes, smiling a little. “Don’t look at me like that! I promise I’ll come, babe. Have fun today, all right?”

“Okay. And you be good. Do good.” Harry swooped in to steal a lingering kiss. Louis hugged him tightly as he kissed him back. “Your sister’s right. We _are_ disgusting. Can’t stand being away from each other for even one day anymore. Our past selves would be disappointed in us.” Harry laughed at that before brushing their noses together happily. “Okay, stop. You need to go, and I need to go.”

“Fine.” Harry beamed brightly as Louis swam up to the rocks, pulled himself up onto the lowest one,  and waited. “Do you need me to dry you up?”

Louis grimaced. “I’d appreciate it!”

Harry swam up to the rocks, though kept in the water and lightly touched Louis’ tail. His legs returned immediately and Louis stood up carefully. It felt weird to be on legs after not for a couple of months. He ended up having to grab one of the rocks for support. “Whoa, careful, don’t fall.” Harry said, his arms up in case Louis did.

“I’m okay. No worries, you go.” He said, waving a hand at Harry. “Shoo.”

“Not until you’re safe.” Harry told him, crossing his arms stubbornly. Louis sighed heavily and turned from him to climb up the rocks, then pulled himself over the balcony. He leaned his arms over them to face Harry, who shook his head up at him. “Don’t look at me like that. Don’t pretend you don’t do anything equally irresponsible.”

“I’m a hypocrite, sue me.” Harry told him. They laughed quietly and Harry blew a kiss over to him. “See you!”

“See you!” Louis caught the kiss in the air and pressed his palm to his cheek, sighing softly. They looked at each other for another few, long seconds, before Louis started chuckling and shook his head. “Okay, seriously, bye.”

“Louuuuuu,” Harry sang softly as Louis turned his back to head inside.

“Haaaarrrry, I’ll see you!” He laughed as he opened the balcony door to head in, and before he closed it behind him, he heard Harry’s honey-like laughter and a splash as he dove back into the water.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

**H**

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

Needless to say, Harry’s day had been rather busy and emotionally tolling.

After leaving Louis at his home, Harry swam right over to the beach on the rocky pathway to have the impromptu council meeting. Nick and Ed joined them all and Zayn sat against the rocks, looking at them all in the water. They told Zayn about the recent threat sirens have _made_ about war, though nothing happened yet, and of course, told Zayn about the savage shark and their attack on the city of Celestia. This left Zayn more than perplexed, for he had never heard of any type of shark doing such a thing. Sure, sharks have taken a bite out of humans here and there, but he’d _never_ heard of something like that.

“The shark just… just did it for sport?” Zayn had asked in surprise.

“According to the lone survivor, yes.” Liam said, frowning. “He was rather shaken up, a boy just under ten years. Lost everything.”

“We’re more worried for you lot as well.” Ed mentioned. “Of course, thankfully over here, winter’s coming so I expect there’ll be less visits to the beach, _but_ the ocean is still vast. That shark could be anywhere in the Atlantic. In case there’s anything you hear that sounds beyond bizarre, let us know straight away.”

Zayn nodded surely. “Yeah, of course I will. I’ve got my conch shell and everything.”

“And er…” Harry began. “don’t tell Louis’ mum or anything. Louis’ll have my tail if she’s suddenly fretting over him and demanding him back on land because of this shark. He’ll never be alone in the ocean and he’s mainly been staying within the palace walls.”

Niall nodded aggressively. “He’s been very safe, heeded every warning. And he’s on land right now so he _definitely_ will be okay.”

“In terms of ocean threats, you mean.” Nick said, shuddering. “Can’t imagine the dangers land has. Still terrifies me being out here in the open like this.”

“Me too!” Ed and Niall exclaimed.

“Babies.” Gemma had muttered. Harry giggled at that. Leave it to the Styles siblings to be the bravest out of most merfolk in the face of possible danger.

Liam sighed. “Anyway, Zayn,” Harry watched the way Liam’s brown eyes softened as he looked up at the human. “Just… be careful. Please. I know I’d go mad if I knew anything happened to you. But we’ll keep in touch, yeah?” Zayn nodded silently. Harry felt like he was disrupting their little moment. He was also reminded of him and Louis way back when they first met. They promised to keep in touch, too, and they did. The memory brought a smile to Harry’s lips.

“So, are we good?” Gemma asked. They all nodded. The council disbanded—save for Liam, who decided to stay with Zayn a little bit more before he had to go to Louis’ birthday celebration—and Harry was ready to get to the _real_ stuff of the day.

He headed back to his palace. Before acting as king again, he spent some time with his and Louis’ pets. Noah was particularly saddened that Louis wouldn’t return tonight, which was understandable. Harry had to reassure him countless times that Louis would return tomorrow. They played hide and seek together, but it lasted a couple of moments. Luckily, Noah wasn’t _all_ alone seeing as Bloo, the baby jellyfish showed up to play. Liam had returned and searched for Harry to tell him he had to go to the throne room. The fun was over. Jackie and Evan squeaked sadly at that and Noah ended up hurrying to Louis’ room.

Harry acted as king once again, listening to commoners’ woes and making very difficult decisions before he, Gemma, his mother, and the kingsguard traveled off to the recently ruined city of Celestia. They would’ve gone earlier than some days after November started, but Harry had been insistent on making sure Rhys Fletcher was going to be okay. He had made it a habit to visit the merboy at the orphanage even after he was sent there. His heart positively broke for the boy as well. Harry couldn’t imagine such a pain and trauma.

Seeing Celestia was another story.

Celestia was one of the best-known cities in the Atlantic. People went to visit it just like they visited Atlantis, though not as much. Celestia was known for its merfolk history, for it tended to be the birthplace of many historical figures, but also where battles had waged over the years. It was also known for being a city full of music. The best musicians were brought up here and shows were always held here every night for every type of music. Most recently, it’s been known to be a rather artistic place as well, with sand artists coming to display marvelous creations for everyone to see.

Now, it was all gone, a ghost city.

It was emotionally tolling to see destroyed homes of merfolk. Even some sea plants were torn apart in the midst of it all that served as a home for smaller creatures. Harry’s heart had been torn apart at the sight of young children’s bivalves that were left or broken in half. Sea rocks still had blood stains as well. Every bit of it was beyond horrible. Harry kept picturing it in his head, kept imagining the helpless screams, and his stomach twisted with such discomfort. He’d never been so sickened. He was greatly disturbed by Aeron’s poorly attempted takeover, sure, but this? People of an entire city _died_. Harry wasn’t someone who could easily stomach such things.

They went throughout the city. The kingsguard searched amongst the new ruins to see if they could find anyone else they may have missed in the past few days they’ve come or find anything of importance at all. They were still hoping for a sign of a clue as to why this happened or where that savage shark had run off to. Harry just surveyed the area, occasionally sending a prayer to Poseidon when he’d get emotional. It was truly a terrible, terrible thing that had happened, and he was so scared that something like this would happen again. For all any of them knew, it _could_ happen again. That shark was still out there. It was… it was only a matter of time, wasn’t it?

Poseidon, Harry hoped they’d find them fast.

Harry had had his scepter as well and attempted in fixing most of the leftover debris. He wanted to make things better somehow, but for Celestia, there was no one to please other than that one boy. He exhaled slowly through his mouth, bubbles tumbling from it, and he tried and tried. The only concern he had now was to find that shark. He turned to his kingsguard when they swam throughout the city and back and told them to find that shark. It had to happen. He also wanted to try and find the shark as well, but knew no one would let him. Everyone else can apparently risk their lives for Harry, but he can’t risk his own for them. It sounded like a lot of bullshit, but he was too tired and depressed from visiting the city to argue.

That was why he found himself inside of Louis’ oceanfront home. It was gorgeous and not as small as the flat Louis used to be in. It looked a bit luxurious in Harry’s opinion, but also rather humble. He found himself rather in love with every bit of the house. The dining table was small and in front of the balcony. The TV was cute, right above the… well, Harry didn’t know what it was called, but it was a fireplace. The couch in front of it all was very comfy with tiny pillows. The kitchen was a favorite area, absolutely stunning in his own opinion. A little ship in a bottle was placed on the window sill in front of the sink as well. It was all very cute. Everything seemed so polished and new. The only thing that was missing were the cats, Iridesa, and Marina, but Harry knew that Zayn had them all at the moment.

Louis wasn’t home. Harry looked out the balcony to see the sun setting. It had been a really long day. He was really only here because he couldn’t be in the ocean at the moment after everything he’d seen today. It was all too much. Louis was also comforting just in his presence alone, too. Even kings needed to take a step back, right? That was something Louis would say to him. Some of him even hoped Louis would be positively surprised Harry showed up

He yawned greatly and walked into Louis’ room. The room was gentle and calming, with his bed, a TV, and some rather nautical photos on the wall of seashells, plants, and starfish. He peeked into the closet to not only see Louis’ clothes, but his own as well. He grabbed a shirt and some trousers to change into, more for sleeping. The bathroom was really cute, too. Goodness, Harry _loved_ this home. He should probably take a look at the front of it sometime, seeing as the back was obviously beautiful. The balcony also had chairs and a machine that Harry only assumed would cook things.

He headed out the front door to see the wooden patio that led down to the… the very private space that one would have to drive into. Trees lined the area where people drove into the glade-like area. There were bushes on either side of him and grass. Harry wasn’t quite sure, but he felt like there may’ve been flowers around here at some point. What did he know, though? As a chilly breeze went through him, Harry hugged himself and stepped back into the house quickly before shutting the door.

Harry headed into Louis’ room again before plopping onto the bed. He didn’t sink into it, but it was still unbelievably comfy. He didn’t get into the sheets just in case, but he felt he didn’t even need to. He rested his head onto a pillow and closed his eyes to sleep… for what felt like a moment.

Eyes opening, Harry looked around to see the light turned on. He heard the shower going and figured Louis had obviously come home. He also must’ve seen Harry was in bed already, so he must not mind him being here. The shower stopped and Harry smiled to himself as he hugged a pillow to his chest happily, his knees bending into a fetal position. He couldn’t wait to hear all about Louis’ birthday celebration! He had so many questions. Oh, how he wished he could’ve attended! Next year, he was definitely going. He should probably start thinking about what to do for Louis’ real birthday, shouldn’t he?

His mind was whirring with ideas for Louis’ birthday. Despite Louis not wanting something _big_ , all Harry could think about was big since it was really all he knew. He would have to talk to Niall and Liam about what a calmer birthday celebration would entail. What would Harry also get him?! The possibilities were endless. They would all also be in the South, which was very important to remember.

Harry was taken out of his thoughts when Louis entered the bedroom. He did a double take, seeing that Louis only had a towel around his waist that hung a little too low. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. As Louis searched in his closet for clothes, Harry swallowed and cleared his throat. Louis turned around and the softest smile graced his face. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Hey, Lou.” Harry returned the smile with his own sleepy one, though glanced down at Louis’ loose towel as fast as he could. “Did I surprise you?”

“Yes, you did.” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t expect you here, but I don’t mind. Let me just get changed and stuff and I’ll be in here really fast, okay?” Harry nodded quietly, eyes following every curve he could see as it tended to every day. He decided that staring up at the ceiling might be better, so he turned onto his back and stared up. It wasn’t his fault that Louis looked the way he did, all right? As a merman, as a human? Didn’t matter. The guy was sinfully beautiful no matter what.

And he was Harry’s boyfriend? Fuck! That was amazing!

He wondered if Louis thought of this type of stuff.

He felt Louis plop onto the bed beside him. They turned to face each other, and immediately their arms reached to hold one another. “Hi, how was your early birthday party?” Harry asked as his other hand reached up to Louis’ fringe to thread his fingers through it. It was so soft. The gesture drew a peaceful smile on Louis’ face.

“It was good. It was at mum’s. El and Zayn also went and… yeah, even my grandpa. So. Er, no! It was good.” He nodded happily and tilted his head up so he could kiss the heel of Harry’s hand. “Cake was really good. If I’d known you were coming tonight, I would’ve brought some for you to try!” Harry shrugged lightly. “Next year?”

“Next year, of course.”

“And,” Harry scooted closer to him, touching their foreheads together. “hi,” Louis softly laughed. He didn’t continue saying anything, but it was okay. Harry was taking the moment to drown in those sea eyes of his that he loved so much. “What?”

“You have beautiful eyes, Louis. Like the sea.”

“So do you. Look like… the forest. A homey forest.” His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled more. Harry loved it when they did that. His own smile grew as well and Louis held his chin, pressing his thumb into the left dimple that appeared. “So… yeah. Zayn told me you lot had your meeting and everything. The cats are fine, the starfish are fine.” He sighed sadly. “I miss them. Oh, the funniest part was that they didn’t get me any presents because they didn’t know what to get me since I’m gonna be in the water for a year, so. I came entirely empty handed.” Harry’s mouth fell open. “It’s fine though! I didn’t care.”

“I can’t imagine not getting gifts for my birth…” Harry’s voice trailed off at the surprised look on Louis’ face. “I’m kidding.”

“Spoiled rotten king, huh?”

“Nooooo.” He laughed bashfully, a light flush on his cheeks from embarrassment. Sometimes his materialistic side definitely came out. It was rare, but when it did, it certainly rose eyebrows. “I know, it’s not important. I do.”

“Stay humble.” Louis told him with a small giggle. “Did karaoke, though. That was… a little cringe-worthy at times. It was fun. Loads of fun. Then we played Extreme Spoons and I lost the first two times. The third time I cheated.” He pressed the tip of his nose against Harry’s. Harry laughed at the idea of Louis cheating on a game to win. “So what happened with you? Tell me about your day.”

Harry sighed out heavily. “My day is kind of why I’m here. Some of the things I saw today… called for a break, I think. Just for tonight. Plus, I missed you, but… that’s beside the point.” Louis’ eyebrows creased with concern. Harry felt Louis’ hand rubbing his back soothingly. He could melt right now. He brushed the tips of their noses together slowly. “So, the good news is that I played with our pets and Noah misses you a lot.”

“Aw, I miss him, too.”

“He’s got company, though. You remember that little jellyfish that came to get me the other day when we were on the rocky pathway?” Louis nodded. “Bloo, I think his name is. Well, those two hit it off. Best friends I think! So that’s nice. Before you know it, Noah’ll be asking you if he can sleep over Bloo’s.”

Louis knit his eyebrows together. “Don’t jellyfish kind of all live together out in the open?”

“That’s… true. So Bloo can just come over instead.” Harry chuckled.

“And then what else?”

Harry took in another deep breath. “Then I played king. Listened to commoners and stuff in the throne room—the usual. It’s just sad to see so many people scared.” He knit his brows together with a deep frown. Louis gave him a sad smile. “I want to make people feel safe and feel happy.” He shook his head lightly. “It’s stressful. And no one will let me go forth to find this shark, even _with_ a kingsguard protecting me. All I can do is wait.”

“That’s unfair. You’re very capable. I’ve seen what you’ve been able to do, Harry. Even on the brink of death you’ve been able to come out victorious.” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “I get it, though. They want you safe. But I know you want to do everything you can. Must be frustrating.”

“You have no idea.” Harry also rolled his eyes, but a small smile lingered. “Then I visited Celestia with the kingsguard. It was… emotionally exhausting.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. He closed his eyes a moment and pressed his lips together. “You’ve never seen Celestia, Lou. It’s always been one of those places to be, a beacon for music and the arts. And… it… it was destroyed. Every bit of it.” Louis’ hand ran through Harry’s hair soothingly. “It was awful to see. It’s like a ghost city now. All I could even think about was… the bloodshed and the screams and… everything that was left over? God. There were _homes_ destroyed, Lou. All because of this savage shark.”

Louis nodded subtly before leaning in close to properly hug him, arms going around his torso. Harry hugged him right back, pulling him closer. “Sorry to hear it, Harry. I can’t imagine.” He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and rubbed his back. “Like I said, though, everything will be okay. It has to be.” Harry pressed his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder, breathing him in and sighing in relief. Louis smelled so comforting, homey, whatever sweet soap he’d used, and just like Louis himself—a beautiful aroma he’d never find anywhere else if he tried. Harry could live in his scent forever. “It won’t be easy. None of it will be, but it’ll be okay. I just feel bad for that city, though. Can’t believe that happened still.”

“Trust me,” Harry scoffed. “neither can I. I hope… we can find the shark before they do anymore damage to our world. I can’t have anymore destruction and tragedy like with what happened in Celestia and…” he sighed out slowly, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder more. “I’m really scared. I’m scared because I can’t even do anything. I want to help and… and what if we don’t find the shark and they strike again and… and…” He closed his eyes tightly, unable to even comprehend it. He was so responsible for a large ocean and one single shark was running savage. Harry was beyond stressed and forlorn over the idea of anything else happening.

Louis’ hands ran up and down Harry’s back comfortingly. “You’re scared it’ll get worse and you can’t do anything about it, that you’ll… you’ll fail people. I know.” God, of course Louis knew. He always knew what he was thinking and feeling. How he did that was a mystery to Harry, but he was so fucking grateful for his boy. “But you’re not alone. We’re gonna make sure you don’t fail anyone. They’re gonna find that bastard and make sure he’s done for. And I’ll be right here whenever you doubt yourself or your abilities, darling. I promise you that.” Harry’s tightly squeezed eyes softened a little and he exhaled slowly. The thought had him completely tense, but Louis managed to soothe him so well. He felt Louis’ lips press a lingering kiss to his hair. “What else happened?”

“Then I decided to come here. I needed to get away. Then I looked around your house and thought it was very cute. Found my clothes. Fell asleep. Woke up to you looking the way you do with a towel around your waist.” Harry smiled to himself, but Louis pulled away a little to look at him. Harry blinked. “What? Did I say something bad?”

“No.” Louis said, eyes soft but alight with something Harry couldn’t place. “Just… how do I look?”

“Gorgeous. Always.” Harry said, giving him a smile. “I was just a little distracted earlier. I tend to always look at you that way anyways but… your towel was just really low. It just covered whatever you’ve got going down there. But you looked lovely.” A light flush rose onto Harry’s cheeks. Poseidon knows even in the water Louis looked divine. If it weren’t for the imprinting bond that entwining came with, Harry would’ve wanted to do that already ages ago. He also hadn’t seen Louis like this _ever_ , really, so it was kind of nice.

Louis hummed softly, tilting his head a little. “I think you look gorgeous, too. Always. God knows I love kissing you _everywhere_ I can to begin with.” He bit his bottom lip a little, glanced Harry up and down, and Harry swallowed hard. “Erm… Harry?” Harry hummed softly in response. Louis looked like he was internally preparing to say something, but it came out soft, in a whisper. “Do you wanna do stuff?”

“Stuff?” Harry asked, feeling his heart steadily start to beat a bit faster. “Like?”

“I don’t know. Nothing too… much. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you. But…” Louis sat up a little, gently pushing Harry’s shoulder to lay him on his back. Harry did, and scooted up a little against the pillows for comfort. Louis lifted a leg over Harry to straddle him. “You can say no, obviously. Like, we wouldn’t fuck. We’re not there yet and you… need to get proper understanding of how all that goes. I just…” he shrugged a little, seeming adorably nervous but giddy. “Kind of want to suck you off.”

His eyes glanced down where their crotches met, then looked back up into Harry’s. Harry’s gaze followed. For a moment, Harry was quiet, but his eyes widened a little as realization somewhat settled in. “There?” He asked.

Louis laughed softly, looking fondly down at Harry. “Yes, there. I mean you just have to stay here and relax. I do all the work, so you needn’t worry.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed out slowly. “Yeah… okay.”

“But if you don’t… like anything I do or feel… uncomfortable or anything, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.” Harry nodded, feeling some of his nerves ease away. He leaned his cheek into Louis’ hand when it came up to his face. “All right?”

“Yeah, Lou. Of course.” Harry nodded. His hand came up so he could hook his finger at the collar of Louis’ tee. Louis’ eyes glanced down for a moment at Harry’s fingers, and Harry pulled him down for a slow kiss. They were always so soft with one another, kissed each other like they would savor every feeling. Harry could never get enough of Louis’ lips. He knew since that first day after watching the purple sunrise with Louis and kissing him, he was done for.

Louis tilted his head to deepen their kiss. The quietest moan sounded from the back of Harry’s throat, his hands coming up to the small of Louis’ back under the fabric of his shirt. He lightly slid his hands over Louis’ skin, pulling him impossibly closer. “Gonna take off your shirt.” Louis said, sitting up and tugging lightly at the hem of it. With a cheeky grin, Harry sat up quickly, getting right up in Louis’ face so fast that Louis sucked in a sharp breath. Harry beamed brightly and tugged his shirt off from the collar on the back. He held the shirt in his hand, turning his body left and right, wondering where to put it when Louis was on him and feeling so lush just like this. “Can just throw it wherever.” Louis giggled softly as Harry tossed it wildly, but it only landed on his own head.

“That… would only happen to me.” Harry said, sighing. “Sorry, not at all sexy.” He said as Louis pulled the shirt from his head. “How’d it even do that? I thought it’d leave me.”

Louis shook his head with the fondest smile. “Still sexy.” He gently pushed Harry down, their lips coming together once more. Harry kept his arms around Louis, kept running his hands up and down his back very gently, and felt Louis’ hands on his sides, thumbs brushing over the sides of his abdomen. He very much liked Louis touching him, even in the smallest ways. “This just gives me another excuse to kiss you everywhere.” Louis whispered against his lips, drawing a small chuckle from him.

Their kisses grew heavier and deeper. Somewhere in the middle of it, Louis’ hips started rolling in shallow circles against him. Harry felt his body warming up a little, his breath getting shakier. He felt Louis’ lips trailing down from his mouth, under his jaw and down his throat slowly. Harry’s head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut. His lips parted in a soft moan, eyebrows quirking as he felt not only Louis sucking a love bite against his pulse point, but the friction he didn’t know he needed from Louis grinding down into him.

He vaguely remembered this feeling, as short lived as it was in Zayn’s yacht. He’d been much more nervous, beyond uncertain, but Harry felt more willing right now. His curiosity had certainly flourished, and he felt it was probably because he knew Louis more, knew his own body a little more as well.

He felt Louis smile against his skin as he made his way down his body in slow, open mouthed kisses. “You’re getting hard.” He whispered, looking up at him. Harry looked down at him to see him kissing over his chest. _Fuck_ , Louis looked… he looked so good right now. He was taken aback from it, because Louis always looked good, but this was just some other level. The confidence was surreal and every drag of his lips on his skin was another spark through his body, pulsing through him, and it was all because of Louis.

“You’re really hot, you know?” Harry said shakily, and Louis softly laughed against his tummy. It made Harry giggle—he might be a little ticklish there—and Louis gasped, shooting up and looking down at him with excited but mischievous eyes. Harry gaped at him and shook his head. “No, don’t you dare. You’re turning me on, don’t tickle me!”

Louis’ fingers ran along Harry’s sides and his torso lightly shifted against the touches. He dragged his fingers over his abdomen and Harry giggled again, his stomach sucking in against his fingers. They barely touched him, but he felt very sensitive right about now. And giggly. “Really? Your tummy’s your tickly spot?”

“You can’t do this to me, this is cruel.” Harry whined softly. Louis smirked and shifted down a little. Harry already missed the feeling of Louis grinding on him, but he barely thought of it as Louis kissed over his abdomen and drew soft giggles from him again. He felt Louis’ hands hold onto his sides tightly, humming deeply into his skin. It wasn’t all too funny anymore. Harry bit his lip and sighed out slowly, closing his eyes and concentrating on how good Louis’ mouth felt on him. He sucked in a sharp breath as Louis ran his tongue up his abdomen, a sudden shiver running up his spine.

“You okay, giggles?” Louis asked, looking up at him again with the warmest smile.

Harry smiled, his eyes still closed. “Yeah, more than okay.”

Louis hooked his fingers under his trousers. “Can I take these off?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Louis kneeled beside him and pulled at his trousers to take off. Harry lifted his hips so it was easier. He slowly exhaled, his heart continually jumping in anticipation. He gasped so softy, feeling Louis’ hand rubbing over his erection under his briefs. Harry never thought it’d feel so good to have that friction again. He lived in this feeling as it slowly built up into something addictive, and his lips were captured by Louis’ soft ones. Harry moaned against them, kissing him back hungrily. He seemed to remember he had use of his hands, and he pulled Louis closer, certain that if any of this stopped, very bad things would happen.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Louis breathed against his lips. His voice was sending jolts of arousal straight through Harry’s prick and he could feel it. He also got what he meant. God, he was swelling underneath Louis’ palm. His hips bucked up out of their own volition and Louis laughed into his mouth, pulling back and peering down at him. “Good?”

“Really good, yeah.” Harry breathed out, wanting to chase the feeling. He cast his eyes down to where Louis was touching him and _fuck_ , it was hot. He felt hot, too. Was his skin on fire? He saw, he felt Louis lean down to languidly kiss over the skin of his chest. Along with him palming over his briefs, it drew out a deep, hoarse moan, and Harry let his head fall back onto the pillow. “I know I’ve got nothing to go by, but this is… amazing.”

“I haven’t even sucked you off, darling.” Louis laughed softly, and the sound vibrated against Harry’s skin as his mouth sucked slow kisses over his hip bones.

Harry let out a deep breath, lifting his arm up to fold it under his head, making it easier to look down. Louis kept mouthing at whatever skin he could, sending tingles and pleasing shivers through Harry’s body. “I feel bad you’re doing everything.” Even if Harry didn’t know what he’d do, he knew he was just lying there. Some of him was happy Louis could take the reins with something he’d never experienced, but Harry was very giving. As good as Louis was making him feel, he knew he wanted to return the favor.

“Of course,” Louis said, lifting his head up and stretching over to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Like I said, I want you to relax.” Harry sighed out slowly, capturing his lips once more. He couldn’t get enough of them—not against his own, and certainly not against his body.

“Okay,” Harry whispered. Louis gave him a quick peck before dropping quick kisses down his body. Biting his lip, Harry saw Louis hook his fingers beneath his waistband to pull them down slowly. Louis leaned down to kiss the skin just above it, moving down with every bit he exposed. It was getting sensitive. He was getting close to Harry’s cock which twitched at the thought of Louis’ mouth against it. “Lift up your bum for me a bit?” Louis said, sitting up as Harry did just that. He pulled off Harry’s briefs, his cock fully hard between his legs and begging for more friction of any kind. Louis whistled lowly and laughed softly. “My wish made you taller than me and gave you s big cock. Aren’t I lucky?”

“That’s good?” Harry asked breathily. Louis crawled between his legs and sat back on his calves. He leaned forward a little, grasped Harry’s dick, and peeled back the foreskin. Harry’s lips parted, because _fuck_ , Louis was really, _really_ about to make him feel so fucking good. Everything just felt good—and it sort of was expected, unknown to Harry. He was like a teenager being touched for the first time because that’s exactly what was happening.

“Oh yeah, very good.” Louis said with a small laugh, moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly. The tip was very sensitive, especially the underside. Harry made the softest sounds and wasn’t sure if he should. What if he was too loud? What if he annoyed Louis? Unless he liked it, then… But Louis just smiled and watched him. “I’m just making sure you’re okay. Are you?”

“Very, y-yeah.” His breath caught in his throat as Louis shifted a bit so he could lean down, opened his mouth, and took him in. A deep, loud moan escaped Harry. It was a new sensation. Pleasurable, but tight all around where Louis’ mouth wrapped around him. It was heightened, and god was that his tongue?! Harry’s mouth fell open as he watched Louis suck over the tip and around like it was a lollipop. And his hand still moved ever so slightly. “Oh, fuck,” Harry shakily managed out, and Louis’ dark eyes looked up at him to meet his gaze before sucking him in, and coming back up.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Louis bobbed his head as he slowly sucked Harry, tongue swirling over the tip when he slid his mouth back up. He’d sometimes lick the veins on the sides and go back to taking him in, and Harry couldn’t contain the moans that fell past his lips. He was so fucking helpless against Louis’ mouth, and Louis kept meeting his gaze. It was a true vision to behold. Harry had never seen anything like it.

“Fuck, baby, you—” Harry hummed softly and bit his lip. He was certain he could see Louis’ eyes smile at that. He _liked_ making Harry feel this way, liked having his words fall out the way they just had. “look so good.”

Louis licked the length of his cock and Harry hissed inwardly before he raised his upper body to look down at him. “Do I? You’re one to talk. Can’t take my eyes off of you. Like when I take you by surprise,” He jerked Harry off lazily. “and your chest rises and your abs just shift and you sound so good when you moan, Harry, fuck. You have the best body. You have the best everything.”

Harry had never heard Louis speak this way, either, but fuck it was doing things to him. He felt something slightly building up behind his naval—or so he thought, he wasn’t sure, but _something_ was forming down there. He let out a soft whimper—he wanted Louis’ mouth on his cock again. His hand was too slow and he needed something faster, something that just overwhelmed every bit of him. “Louis,” he began, his hips bucking up helplessly.

“You’re holding up pretty well.” Louis said quietly. Harry met his gaze and groaned. “Want my mouth on your cock again?”

Harry’s cheeks were burning. Yes, yes, _yes_ it’s what he wanted! He wanted more of it. He was building up to something and wanted to reach it, reach whatever euphoria was awaiting him. “Please.”

Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, one that had Harry craving more of everything. His hand reached up to pull him back for a deeper kiss, their lips molding together as Harry panted against him, feeling Louis’ hand jerking him faster. Harry softly whined when Louis really pulled away, but sighed in relief when he took him in… a lot. His eyes had been half shut, every sensation making him want to close his eyes, but his eyes widened as he felt Louis sucking him in deeply, mouth wrapped around his cock. Harry gasped, glancing down at the sight. Fuck, his dick was so far into Louis’ mouth that he was touching the soft hairs against his groin and—

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Harry moaned, throwing his head back as he felt the tip of his cock hit Louis’ back of his throat. He bit his bottom lip hard, eyebrows quirking as pleasure sparked through him with every movement, with every time Louis slid his mouth up and down. Harry’s cock hit the back of Louis’ throat every fucking time, and Louis made these _sounds_ that made Harry think of constant swallowing and it was just… it made him feel so good. He loved every bit of it, holy fuck. He didn’t think anyone could feel this good. Louis moaned against Harry’s cock, sending Harry in a frenzy. His hips jerked up and Louis made a choking sound. “Shit, are you okay?”

Louis’ mouth popped up, red and shiny with spit and pre come. “Oh, yeah,” He said reassuringly. He tilted his head and looked so endeared. Harry raised his eyebrows a little, searching his eyes. “It’s so sweet you think you’re hurting me, baby. It’s fine, you’re fine. It’s completely,” he licked his lips and turned his head to kiss Harry’s inner thigh. “normal. I also don’t usually gag easily anyway so it’s okay.”

Harry sighed with relief, feeling like he was sagging more and more into the mattress with every little kiss and burst of pleasure. “Okay.”

“But I’m gonna hold your hips down a bit.” Louis said, his hands on Harry’s hips. He felt Louis place a bit of pressure to hold him down, and he swallowed Harry’s cock whole again, deep throating him faster. Harry’s breath quickened, more moans falling out uncontrollably. The feeling behind his abdomen expanded and was moving down to his prick, increasingly hot and close. He felt like his pleasure was elevating to a point that would send him into another world, into another universe, desperate and close, getting to a point of no return—

It crashed into him the way a wave crashes into the shore at its highest point. Harry’s breath hitched before he came with a loud moan that faded into shaky groans, having had spilled into Louis’ mouth. His eyes closed, his head spinning and filled with stars as the feeling washed over him, like a hot, electric current. Harry’s heavy breathing slowed and he made a soft sound as Louis pulled off of his softened dick. His eyes opened to look at him, glazed and stunned as he saw Louis’ throat bob and wipe at his mouth.

Harry was fucking speechless.

“How’re you doing?” Louis asked with a knowing smile playing on his lips.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” Harry blurted out, somewhat breathy and rushed. He was still dazed over it. “What the fuck, that was—that was really good, that was amazing.” He exhaled slowly and ran his hand through his hair. “Mm, c’mere.” Harry said, sitting up and pulling Louis to him. Louis giggled and rested atop Harry, legs on either side of him as their lips crashed together in a slow, deep kiss that only sent Harry’s head spinning more than before.

Fuck, the way they kissed was undeniably passionate. Words Harry couldn’t think of right now were being poured into this kiss. He cared about Louis so fucking much, would never let anyone—merman, mermaid, or human—touch him like that unless it was Louis. Louis’ hands were against the sides of Harry’s neck, Harry’s on his waist and in his hair, and it seemed for a moment that not a force could tear them apart. They needed to breathe for a moment, Louis looking down at him with such amorous eyes and Harry returning the gaze.

“Can I do that to you?” Harry asked in a rushed voice, still breathless.

Louis laughed shakily, touching their foreheads together. “You did turn me on a bit so it’d be a right shame not to do anything about it.”

“I just want you to feel good like I did, Lou. Please? I wanna try.” Harry whispered. Louis hummed thoughtfully and nodded, making Harry’s eyes light up. “After all, we won’t really get this chance to do anything like this when we’re in the south and it’s… still your early birthday. Pleasing me for your birthday is fine but should go two ways, shouldn’t it?” He asked, flipping them over with ease and making a soft gasp sound out from Louis.

“God, you’re so fucking good to me.” Louis said. Harry chuckled and kissed along his jaw slowly and down his throat to suck a bruise on his skin. “Is it too early to propose? You’re quite the keeper with that mentality.” Harry laughed into his skin, happy to hear Louis giggling, too. Of course Louis wouldn’t be as silent stricken as Harry was—he must’ve done this stuff before. Harry just hoped he’d be okay at this, too.

“Off,” Harry said, tugging of Louis’ shirt. He more or less was doing the same as Louis did, and as long as he heard Louis sigh and whimper when he bit into his skin or gave him love bites here and there, then he couldn’t be all too far off.

“Hang on, darling,” Louis said, sitting up a little. “As much as I love you wanting to make me feel good before actually sucking me off, I’m already pretty fucking interested, so you could… just skip a few steps if you wanted.” Louis told him. Harry sighed in relief because all that stuff had him nervous. Well, he wasn’t… he was more worried that he wouldn’t do things right. Louis seemed to see he was nervous because he smiled and kissed his cheek. “D’ya want me to talk you through it?”

“Is it still sexy if you do?” Harry asked. God, he was going to need to be talked through this stuff for a _while_. Louis’ smile widened and he nodded. “Promise?”

“Making sure you’re comfortable with me and you’re comfortable in yourself is very sexy, Harry.” He spoke softy and reassuringly, meeting Harry’s gaze. He made it feel like whatever Harry did or didn’t do was going to be okay. “You may have offered but if you’re nervous, you can take it back or I can talk you through it. It’s completely okay. It’s not like we’re fucking anyway, but it’s still… important. It’s still something really new for you.”

Harry was so fucking smitten. He felt as if hearts were all over his head just looking at Louis. He leaned in to sear their lips together, couldn’t get enough, and he was fucking thankful Louis was so good to him. He’d always been so fucking patient, too. That had always been evident since the first day they met. “You’re so lovely, Lou. Thanks.” He whispered, sneaking in another quick kiss. “But I wanna suck you off, just bear with me.” Louis laughed warmly and leaned back on the bed.

“Alright, alright, babe.”

He trailed his hand over Louis’ stomach and down, feeling his taut skin. If he pressed hard enough against his abdomen, just softly, he could feel the muscle right there. It was barely defined, but fuck Louis was so beautiful. He kissed over the skin there and let his hand wander to Louis’ crotch, feeling his cock hard up against his trousers. Louis giggled and Harry grinned up at him before pulling them off—with Louis’ help—leaving him in his briefs.

Harry liked kissing Louis’ body—it’s what he very well knew how to do. He peppered kisses over his chest, over his sides, sometimes making him giggle with the tickles or very quietly sigh out with every drag of his lips that turned into wet sucks. He hummed softly against Louis’ skin, trailing his lips down to the waistband of his briefs before tugging them off slowly. Harry lifted his head up to look down at Louis’ crotch as he exposed it more and more, his heart hammering against his chest. God, he hoped he was doing okay. Was he going too fast? Was Louis enjoying any of it? He stuck his tongue out in concentration, making Louis giggle. Harry looked up and Louis scrunched his nose. “You’re doing fine, I promise. You’re just really, really cute.”

With a relieved sigh, Harry pulled off Louis’ underpants entirely, his cock springing out as if it’d been begging to be free of the fabric. He tugged it all the way down and couldn’t stop staring at Louis’ cock. He’d seen his own, sure, but this was _Louis_ ’. Had to be taken care of and pleased at whatever cost. It was his pre-birthday, after all. “Erm,” Harry began, kneeling between Louis’ legs and glancing at him.

Louis sat up. “See here?” He asked, pointing to the tip. “You like pull it back, the way I did with yours, yeah? But _all_ the way, more than when you take a piss.” Harry nodded and did just that. Louis hummed softly and nodded. “Yeah, like that.” Harry tilted his head a little to look at it before grasping it by the shaft. He looked up at Louis, who gave him a smile, and Harry slowly, slowly jerked him off. Louis’ smile faded as his lips parted and he exhaled sharply.

“This is fine?”

“Yeah, you’re fine.” Louis nodded, lying back carefully and pulling another pillow to support his head better. “Just keep doing that until I’m really hard.” He breathed out. “Shouldn’t,” Harry leaned over him, supporting his weight with his other hand to surprise him with a kiss. “take too long. Hi.” He shakily laughed, and Harry peppered kisses down his jaw and his throat, but took his sweet time with sucking another bruise over the other side of his neck. Louis even tilted his head to the other side to give him more room, and Harry gently bit the tender spot, making him whine softly. “Oh, wow.”

“You’re definitely harder.” Harry mumbled against his skin, kissing him up behind his ear and going back to his parted lips, tilting his head to slot their mouths together. Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry felt his cock twitch in his hand. “I’m guessing I’m doing good.”

“Yeah, Harry. You can… you can try and blow me if you want now. I don’t mean to sound impatient ‘cause I’m not, I swear.” Louis managed out. Harry put his weight on his knees as he sat up, hand running down Louis’ side. He felt his skin burning in a good way. As he looked down at him once more, he saw Louis’ cheeks and sides of his neck were rosy. “What?”

“You look beautiful, Lou.” He said, giving Louis a small smile of his own. Louis slowly sighed out and Harry shifted a bit down. Still gently wanking Louis’ cock, he noticed a few beads of something coming out from the tip. Harry got comfortable, and for a moment hesitated—would that fit into his mouth?—before sucking the tip into his mouth, drawing a moan out from Louis.

It definitely was interesting. Harry had never done this before, but he wanted to make Louis feel good, return the favor on his pre-birthday, so he licked and sucked over the tip some, especially along the underside because he found he liked it a lot when Louis did that. Louis’ breathing grew shallower and he made the softest, prettiest sounds Harry had ever heard him make. But he wanted to do the last thing Louis did to impress him—he should, right? It’s what made Harry absolutely fall apart—so he sucked Louis entirely in. Louis let out a loud moan, and Harry choked a little. “Fuck, baby, wait. Just concentrate on the tip, don’t do that, it’s okay.” Louis whispered, raking his hand through Harry’s hair.

Harry pulled off of Louis’ dick and gasped. God, had he forgotten to breathe?! “Whoa, sorry. Just wanted to do what you did… s’not that easy.”

“I know, darling. Breathe, too.” Louis laughed quietly. “You’re doing well. Feels g—” He whimpered high in his throat as Harry put his mouth back on Louis’ dick, licking over the shaft as he worked his hand lazily. He then sucked the tip back in. “You can move your tongue, too.” Harry looked up at him and Louis keened. “Fuck, keep looking at me.” He gasped. Harry swirled his tongue over the tip, at the underside, and Louis looked like he was about to lose it. Harry held his hip down as they shallowly fucked up into his mouth. “Sorry… sorry—Fuck, keep doing just that, Harry.” 

So Harry did. He just… he did. It was a safe bet and Louis was more than enjoying himself, looked like he was slowly coming undone by the second.

Harry let the hand that was working the shaft slide up to feel the rise and fall of Louis’ stomach and the clenching of his abdomen. Harry felt that! That’s what he felt, right before he came. He made a brash decision. Despite Louis telling him not to, he very quickly swallowed Louis’ cock whole into his mouth in one, swift movement, the back of his throat being pushed by the tip. Harry choked once more, but Louis groaned deeply and came into Harry’s mouth. A creamy something shot right into his mouth and Harry’s eyes widened as he pulled off, still holding Louis’ come in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it.

Louis bit his lip and smiled slowly against his teeth. He looked dazed and blissful. That’s how Harry felt when he came, too. But fuck, Louis was actually _good_ at this. “Was that okay?” Harry asked nervously as he crawled over to lay beside him.

“It’s been a while,” Louis said, seriously sounding like he was on some type of drug. “But I loved it. Fuck, you have an amazing mouth. Felt really good. I’ve been imagining this for… ages. Clearly it showed, you lasted longer than I did and that’s saying something.”

“You’re sure?” Harry asked with a small, shy laugh, and… fuck he really just did that! He liked it, actually. He could get good at it… eventually.

“Did I not just come?” Louis asked, yawning greatly before turning to face him. “Harry. You don’t… know about this stuff. Not really. And you’ve never felt this, never done it, never seen it. But you did fucking awesome. Beats me when I first sucked some dude off and that’s after I’ve watched porn. So…” He smiled softy and pulled Harry closed to him by the waist. “I promise I loved every second of it, you knob. And you are a fast learner. That’s always been evident.”

“You’re a knob,” Harry mumbled, and they softly giggled, nuzzling their noses together. Harry did feel a little reassured, and hey, he did it. “You tasted like sea salt.”

“You tasted like that, too.” Louis said with a quirk of his eyebrows. “Maybe ‘cause we’ve been eating all this seafood?”

“Maybe.” Harry laughed. Louis smiled so much that his eyes crinkled at the sides. It was the most endearing thing Harry’s seen—or one of. Louis was overall the most precious thing in the world. “You are the most precious thing in the world.” He said, thinking he should say it before he forgot to. Those sea eyes of Louis’ softened immensely the moment Harry said those words. “I must be in love with you.”

“Must be?” Louis asked.

“Mmhm, already. I’m probably too blind to see it. And if not…” His hand came up to cradle Louis’ jaw, his thumb brushing over the highpoint of his cheek. Harry’s eyes never left Louis’. They were hypnotic, an ocean of tenderness and intimacy that awaited him. “it’s inevitable that I will be. We’ll just have to wait until I realize it… wholly.”

Louis’ eyes lowered and he tilted his head a little, brushing their lips together so innocently but so tenderly that Harry was sure it could cure the universe. Louis’ lips were heaven, and he kissed him back like he was the only thing to ever exist in his whole world. They’ve come such a long way together and Harry still wanted to express how much Louis meant to him in infinite ways. It seemed impossible, but this was the closest thing they had right now. Besides, his mind was too sleepy and content to really think of anything deep to tell him.

“Then we’ll wait I mean, I… am not in any rush to confess anything anyway. We’ll tell each other we’re in love when we both feel it and the time is right. I feel you’re sincere and care and… mean the world to me,” Louis laughed. “and that’s okay with me now, darling. You’re enough, just like this. Or in the ocean. It’s you I want and as long as I have you, as we have each other… then we’re okay. Nothing can break us and… we’ll be strong like that. Together. We’re okay now.”

“We’re okay now.” Harry agreed softly, sneaking another quick kiss. He took a deep breath in, breathing in Louis’ sweetness, and let it out slowly, exhaling his own admiration for him. “Are we going to sleep now?”

“I think it’s about time we do, yeah. Tomorrow it’s back to the water and probably for the next few, long months, so. Yeah.” They sat up to pull the covers up and climbed right into them. Louis’ grabby hands reached out for Harry, who chuckled and turned his back to Louis’ front. He felt Louis’ heat press up against his body and he hummed softly, comfortably. Felt Louis kiss his shoulder and his hair. “Comfy?”

“Very. You?”

Louis draped his arm over Harry’s middle and his other slid underneath Harry’s pillow. “Super comfy.” Harry looked over his shoulder and Louis leaned up to kiss him gently. “Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the bed, Louis’ body like this, before he wouldn’t have the chance to have it for months. His hand reached for Louis’ over his bare stomach, covering Louis’ with his own and threading their fingers together. He felt Louis’ smile against his skin and slowly fell into a beautiful sleep.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

**L**

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

Louis thought that the palace was ridiculously busy for Autumn Fest, but it was nothing compared to the hustle and bustle right _now_.

Banquets were huge for the kingdom. It would also be Harry’s first royal banquet under his reign that he would have to plan out. Louis always saw his stress nowadays. He was amongst all of the moving about, being called around by servants of the like asking him very specific questions. (“Egg shell or bone for color choice, Your Majesty?” Which drove not only Harry, but Louis up the walls since the two colors looked _exactly_ the same, but what did they know? They weren’t octopi changing colors for anything within their reach. They didn’t have _chromatophores_ , or whatever).

The first time he ended up finding the kitchen was a complete accident. He’d been following Barbara, his personal maid, around and talking friendly with her. The two were rather like friends! Though as of late, she was just as busy as everyone else was. She would swim off and Louis would swim after her, talking her ear off as she would do whatever she had to do. Barb ended up heading into the kitchen and Louis hurried into it to tell her a joke, only to stop and stare at the undersea palace kitchen. The cooks were octopi as well, seeing as they had many arms to do multiple things, and they were flying everywhere.

It reminded Louis of a Gordon Ramsay type of kitchen.

There was so much chatter and magic was performed upon some of the seafood to warm them up, to fry them, or to boil them. Others would add finishing touches to dishes with jellyfish jelly or seaweed on the side. Some would crumble up other sea plants—sea anemone parts were one of them—until they were very tiny and would be used as a flavorful spice over something. Octopi swam this way and that, talking to each other urgently as they moved quickly with their food preparations. Barnacles were such a common side that there was a bowl of them that seemed to have bubbles coming out of them, like they were already done.

“Bad time?” Louis asked, making all the octopi stop what they were doing and direct their eyes over to him. His own widened and he looked beyond horrified. “Bad time. Got it. You’re all doing great!” And before anyone could say anything, he zipped right out.

This would also be the first royal banquet that would have commoners invited. Apparently, they weren’t allowed at royal banquets otherwise—only other members of the high class. Louis felt rather proud of his man for breaking so many traditions in a matter of months. Plus, Louis was certain he’d want to hide in his room if there was only stuffy lords and ladies around.

“We need some music, too, don’t we?” Harry said to himself while he, Louis, Gemma, and Anne were eating a supper.

“Why?” Anne asked.

“So people can enjoy it?” Harry said, looking over at her with knit eyebrows.

“People can also dance if there’s music if they want to.” Louis added. The Styles family looked over at him, blinking simultaneously. Louis looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrows. “What do you do after you eat? Continue small talking? Music could be entertainment and people could get up and dance.”

“Yes, but Louis, we don’t really dance.” Gemma told him rather sadly.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you do when you know you _can_?” Louis said, looking at them incredulously. “Besides, Harry would look amazing for being that merman king who knew how to do… different dances in the water that _isn’t_ swaying your hips left and right.” He even moved his torso left and right to emphasize it, his hum coming off a little sarcastic. Of course this family knew they could dance. So why not? It would certainly be lively and relaxing after so much stress to just move to whatever beat the music’s going at.

Gemma’s eyebrows rose. “I guess you’ve got a point.” She looked over at Harry and her mother. “I think it’s a pretty good idea.”

Anne nodded. “I don’t see why we couldn’t do it.”

Louis smiled shyly, though looked over at Harry who had been looking at him the entire time with the most admiring expression on his face. “What?” He asked, his smile widening.

Harry shrugged and dug into his food again. “Nothing, Lou. I’m just excited to dance with you in front of a bunch of snooty upper class merfolk.” The thought of dancing with Harry in front of guests was shocking. Sure, some of the staff knew he and Harry were together, if not all, but that was pretty much it other than one or two fish in Atlantis. “If you’re okay with that?”

“I am if you are, sure!” Louis said rather happily, humming delightedly.

That was when Louis found himself in what _he_ would call the ballroom a few days before the banquet actually happened. It was supposedly just the banquet hall, seeing as the room was larger than that of the dining hall for more people to fit in it. It was so big that there was more than enough space for everyone to dance and for sea creatures to play some music. Louis tried to whistle impressively, seeing as he had never been in this room yet—there were a _lot_ of rooms Louis hadn’t been in yet—but all that came out were bubbles. Harry laughed and Louis was reminded of the time he taught him how to whistle.

“So we’re gonna have everyone eating here, obviously.” Harry said, gesturing to the large table stretching through most of the room. “And then people will be able to dance if they wish it. But I know I will.” He looked over at Louis, who was looking around in admiration and awe. Louis still felt so beyond impressed with the palace and the ocean he currently _lived_ in. “And… you and I can go up and dance when we’re done eating. I know… everyone’ll be confused and nervous because it’s not something we do… but I think they’ll ease up into it when they see it’s something we definitely are capable of doing and is actually a lot of fun.”

“It’s going to be so much fun!” Gemma said as she entered the room and swam over to them. “But I think it’s only fair if we kind of know what we’re doing, too. So, I might’ve gotten the band to come over so we could all maybe… practice and not look like fools.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea!” Louis saw the band swim over with just themselves and makeshift instruments. “Oh, where’s mum? I think she’d love to learn how to dance if we all were together. Liam and Niall, too.”

“I can go grab Liam and Niall.” Gemma said.

“I’ll go find your mum, too.” Louis offered. “You relax, darling. You’ve been working really hard with the preparations for this banquet, so…” he looked over at Gemma and shrugged. “We’ll be back, okay? Sit tight.”

Louis and Gemma swam from the room before Harry could even say anything. He knew very well Harry didn’t like being a bother even with the smallest things, didn’t like people doing his bidding. He knew Harry would’ve rejected their offers and would’ve gone himself and Louis certainly wasn’t going to have that all the time. He also didn’t want to be a sitting duck, either. He liked being helpful! It seemed Gemma did as well.

He swam around the palace, calling out for Harry’s mother and asking other palace staff if they’ve seen her. Hailey the stingray told him she must be in her room, so he headed in that direction. He’d never been in there himself, seeing as he didn’t have any reason to, but he did know where it was. Still, he ended up double checking with anyone he came across to make sure he was going in the right direction.

When he arrived at the stone door covered by a seaweed curtain, he lifted the curtain up and knocked tentatively. “Anne? It’s Louis! We’re getting Liam, Niall, and you down to the banquet hall so we can all kind of have… this impromptu dance lesson. I think it’ll be loads of fun.” He said, but no answer came from the door. Instead, he heard the unmistakable sound of a sob and Louis’ heart sank. Was Harry’s mother crying? Why?

He felt more than uncertain as to what to do at this point. Most of him wanted to see what was wrong and see if he could say or do anything to make her feel better. After all, Anne had been lovely. She reminded him of his own mother—strong and wonderful all around. He really did adore her. Of course, if Anne was crying and was in her room, obviously she didn’t want to be disturbed. Louis just didn’t know how what he’d say when he got back to the banquet hall to tell everyone the queen mother was crying in her room. Harry would be worried sick and some of him didn’t want to add any more stress onto Harry if it could be stopped.

“Anne?” Louis said, a bit more serious and worried. “Harry’s mum?”

The door opened and Louis could see the red of Anne’s eyes. No tears, of course. They were in the water, so it was clearly not going to be evident if she was tearing up. “Oh, Louis, hello, dear.” Louis looked at her worriedly. “The banquet hall, you said? I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Erm… yeah.” Louis said. She forced a smile and Louis was reminded of Harry when he would make himself seem strong in front of everyone. “Are you all right?” He asked quietly. “Your… your eyes are… they’re a bit red. Is something wrong?” Louis also felt that if this was his mother, he would be just as worried, if not more. He had always been very protective of his mother and his sisters—of women in general, after living with them for so long. So, Louis was worried and wanted to help.

“Oh, it’s nothing, no, don’t worry!” She said, the forced smile still on her face.

Louis sighed out from his gills and rubbed the back of his neck. “You really are Harry’s mum.” She tilted her head in confusion. He looked around him, seeing everyone bustling about still. “Can I tell you something?” He asked. “Just. Maybe not so everyone can hear it. It does… kind of have to do with Harry, anyway. And I don’t want him to worry if I have to go down and pretend like I didn’t hear you sob. Harry knows when I’m freaking out. Can read me like a book, he can.”

Anne nodded, appearing more than motherly. “Come in, sure, love.” And Louis swam inside, only to sit himself on the floor of the room. She closed the door and turned to look at him. “What about Harry? He’s okay, right?”

Louis chuckled. “He’s fine. Of course. Just.” He pressed his lips together, even if he wasn’t speaking with them. Louis was trying to find his words, to say what he needed to in the best way. “He… he took a while to cry in front of me.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He said… he needed to be really strong for his kingdom. Because no one wants a weak king.” Louis rolled his eyes at the thought. “But… I told him that it didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to cry if he needed to. And… this happened, obviously… like… after his father passed. Like. I told him it’s okay to mourn. It’s important to, even. And even more so, important to talk to others if need be ‘cause… there’s some things you can’t deal with on your own. And Harry definitely needed to talk to someone and let it out.”

“Oh, Poseidon,” Anne said quietly, laughing a little despite the tremble in the timbre of her hum. “You’re quite right. He is my son. Especially when it comes to that." She closed her eyes tightly and looked about to break. Louis knit his eyebrows together. “I just miss him, is all.”

He had never seen Anne look anything but content or happy. Ever. Now that he thought of it, it seemed a little odd. Harry had never told him if his mother cried or not over her husband’s death, either. Perhaps she didn’t. Perhaps she wanted to be strong for him and he in turn, strong for her. Though, that didn’t help anyone if all the emotions were kept quieted and bottled up. Louis especially knew that after losing his own father, after seeing his mother completely destroyed over it for a long time. It didn’t go away, either. It would always be a pain that could resurface at any moment.

“You suffered, too.” Louis said. “Gemma, too. Harry… of course you guys did. Of course you miss him.”

“He was so lovely.” Anne told him. Louis smiled sadly. “The kindest soul. The most righteous soul. He was a brilliant king… and loving husband and loving father. Oh, he was… he was just such an amazing merman. Oh, look at me.” She sadly laughed again and shook her head. “Crying again. Oh my.” She looked down at the floor and Louis felt like hugging her. “He was my soulmate, he was my life. And he was just… he was a really great person.” She sobbed even more. “There… there…” She seemed to be having a hard time to get her words out. Louis couldn’t imagine the pain of losing your true love. He could relate to Harry, losing a father, but his own mother losing her person? And Anne losing _her’s_? It sounded so gut wrenching. “There was never… a bad… thought in his head.” She lifted her head up and looked at Louis. “He saved me, you know?”

Louis even felt like crying seeing Anne so distraught over the thought of her husband. It just… it reminded him of his mother so much. He remembered being young and seeing his mother crying over the dining table. He would cry because she would cry. He also at the time thought mothers never cried, thought they couldn’t because they were so strong but it wasn’t true. “Did he?” Louis asked, feeling his own tears behind his eyes forming.

“Too much water in my eyes.” Anne said, her gills stuttering as she sobbed and rubbed at her eyes. She swam over to Louis and sat beside him. “He did. We… we were an arranged marriage. And we didn’t care for one another at first. It was all politics, of course. But there was once another king at the time from the Arctic who… wished to marry me as well.” Louis nodded and turned his body a little to face her better. “He had kidnapped me. And Desmond came to save me from a horrible life that I could’ve had. He also saved me because he told me I didn’t have to marry him if I didn’t want to. I’d be a fool to not to after he saved my life, though, right?” She shook her head sadly. “And he was so surprised I still wanted to go through it with him and he was just so lovely from there on out. He treated me like a queen, as romantics would say. And I mean it in the romantic sense, too. Oh, he loved me so much. I’ve never seen someone with such a big heart… until Harry.” She wiped at her eyes again and covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing—”

“Don’t be embarrassed for feeling what you feel.” Louis told her.

“Oh, you’re sweet.” She sniffled and wiped at her nose. “I always wondered… how people go on when they lose… they lose their true love like that. Or Poseidon forbid, their child. Or any family member they love. And…” She was bawling, outright bawling, and Louis did his best to understand her. It was so horrible to see her so broken in this moment. “we’re merfolk, Louis. You know… do you know about entwining? It makes us bond with our love and… and… I still feel that. I still feel everything. How do people even breathe? I feel like I’m waiting for it to drown me. Because I wake up and he’s not there anymore and I miss him so much. I do it. I do it anyway. Just like everyone.” Louis couldn’t keep himself from moving in to wrap his arms around her. The action seemed to make her break even more, but she hugged him back so fast. “You have to keep on being in love even if you don’t have someone to be in love with anymore.”

Louis closed his eyes tightly and could feel the tears against his eyes seeping out, but they mixed with the ocean water. He remembered his mother saying something like that, that she doesn’t just stop feeling devoted to him. Even now when she’s got a boyfriend, it still doesn’t stop. She will always feel so deeply for him. Anne would, too. It just… must be really awful for merfolk, what with the imprinting. And the bond is still there but no one’s on the other side. Louis was so sad for her. “My mum said something like that.” He said, his own watery hum trembling. “Do you want me to get Harry?”

Anne pulled away carefully and shook her head. “Oh, no, dear, he’s got too much on his plate.”

“Gemma, then. Both of them. They… they will drop what they’re doing for a few moments for you, Anne. It’s just a big party. It can wait. Your bravery for them both is admirable, okay? But you don’t have to deal with it alone when they may need their mum, too. Just as much as you need them.” Louis told her, smiling gently. “Family, okay? I’m gonna go tell them you’re in here before they wait any longer.” As much as it was clear Anne needed this to be let out, it was also evident she should be talking to those who were mostly affected over this loss as she was.

“You’re a good one.” Anne said, smiling apologetically as her lower lip trembled. “I’m so happy Harry’s got you. I’m so happy… _we’ve_ got you.”

Louis didn’t think his presence here would matter _so much_. It was simply in his nature to help, as it always had been. But he nodded and gave her a quick squeeze with another hug, accompanied by a quick cheek kiss, before getting up to swim out of the room. He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling so sadly and wiping at her eyes again before nodding surely and hurrying away back to the banquet hall.

Harry was dancing so joyously with his arms out to his sides when Louis returned. He reached for Niall and Liam’s hands and swung them about excitedly as a crustacean swished something rather baton-like in front of the musicians, a lot like a conductor. Louis remembered Harry telling him that crustaceans were notorious for perfection during proper concerts. He would enjoy this fact much more if he didn’t know the queen mother was in her room, crying her eyes out. He saw Harry pointing at Liam and Gemma, heard him instruct how to twirl someone around. They laughed so happily and the Styles siblings looked so gleeful.

Louis took a moment before actually meeting them at the other end of the hall. “Hey!” Niall greeted happily.

“Hey.” Louis smiled tightly and looked at Harry and Gemma. Harry’s smile faded immediately the moment he saw Louis. “Guys, your mum could really use you both right now.” He said, not beating around the bush. “She’s in her room. And she needs her family.”

Harry and Gemma exchanged worried glances. Liam and Niall looked equally perplexed and worried. The music slowed to a stop. “We can do this all later.” Harry said. “We’ll finish for now. Come back tomorrow, okay?” He said, looking around at everyone. “Yes?” He said, glancing over at the musicians who nodded. “Okay. Gemma?” He said, offering his hand. She took it quickly and they swam out of the hall as fast as they could.

“What’s going on with Anne?” Liam asked quietly.

Louis smiled sadly. “She’s just missing her husband.” He said, and Niall and Liam nodded solemnly. “Reminded me a lot of my mum. And I knew… I knew she’d need them more than me in that moment, anyway. But. I’m glad I did see her or she wouldn’t have given herself the opportunity to have a proper cry with her son and daughter, you know? That’s important. Sometimes grieving is the best way to try to move forward. Repressing some depression can be damaging to your mind when it’s a necessity to keep going.”

“I completely agree.” Niall said seriously, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know I caught Gemma a few months ago bawling her eyes out in the archive room once when I wasn’t there? Didn’t even know she went in there at all. I’d never seen her in there. Of course, then I saw she was looking up a book on the previous kings of the Atlantic.” Louis’ heart sank once again. “She was making new pages. Had some parchment with her and octopus ink and she was writing about her father. But I guess it was too much. So… so I told her I could help her write it whenever she wanted to and she comes along either very early in the morning or very late at night.”

“That’s neat, though.” Louis said. “I think that’s a nice way to cope.”

“But it’s better when you’re just not alone.” Liam added. “It’s good you’re there to keep her head straight instead of getting stuck in the nostalgia of her father, especially when writing about him obviously means remembering much of what he’s done.”

“I can’t imagine it, you know? It sounds so horrible.” Niall said, frowning.

Louis was suddenly slammed with the nostalgic feeling of his own father. He closed his eyes a moment and swallowed hard. He was lovely. The _best dad ever_ , even if everyone with a loving father would say the same. “Trust me. It’s not easy. And it never really goes away, that pain.” He remembered breakfasts even when he was tiny enough to be in a high chair. Louis’ memory went that far. He remembered how fun his dad made them. He remembered his dad giving him a bath and plopping some bubbles onto his soapy head. He remembered running around outside with a dog they no longer had and playing. Then, his dad would pick him up and put him on his shoulders. “It sucks.”

“Louis, I didn’t know you—” Niall began, but Louis cut him off.

“I think I’m gonna go rest in my bivalve a bit, lads. I’ll see you later, ok?” The two of them nodded quietly and Louis smiled tightly before turning from them and swimming away.

He got to his room where Noah and Bloo the baby jellyfish were playing. He curled up in his bivalve and let a few tears out before closing his eyes from the emotional exhaustion. Maybe they all needed it just for today. Even Louis, who just needed to be reminded once again in the blue moon he must be under that he once had a father. Even if it’d been ages ago, it still hurt when the memory was prodded at enough. He felt his face scrunching as even more tears threatened to seep out, his forehead creasing so much that it hurt, his teeth clenching together to the point of slight pain. He missed his own dad so much! He missed the happy little memories they had. He was young enough at the time to feel like nothing was ever wrong. Things were so happy and his dad cooked all the time and they had all these laughs. Louis felt so loved. He still does, of course, seeing as his mother always did so much for him, but sometimes he just really… really wanted his dad around.

It was a couple hours later that Harry came into his room and sunk down beside Louis. Louis opened his eyes to look at Harry, who looked to have been crying, too. “I know.” Louis said, and Harry nodded.

“I know, too.” He said, wrapping his arms around Louis tightly. Louis made a soft sound and tucked his head under Harry’s chin, pressing his face into his neck and closing his eyes. “She’s gonna be fine. And so are we.”

“Of course you will. You lot are a rather strong bunch.” He heard Harry chuckle sadly and felt him kiss the top of his head. His own arms wrapped around Harry’s torso as well, taking in a deep breath from filtering water through his gills, and he let his mind rest again until he fell asleep. He quite liked being in Harry’s arms just as much as he liked holding him. He felt like they were a couple of koalas hugging each other right now, but it was okay. Strangely comfortable despite his right arm growing sore from being under Harry’s body, but it was a price he was always willing to pay.

The next few days called for last minute preparations for the banquet. Harry, Louis, Gemma, Niall, Liam, _and_ Anne ended up having a lot of fun experimenting ways to dance. It was all fun for them all. Everyone seemed a bit perkier, too. Everything was coming along together.

On the day of, Vincent the butler was very disgruntled upon hearing of the dancing and that commoners would be invited. He complained right in Louis’ face. Sadly, Louis still needed him when choosing what to wear for such a formal event. Liam was also with him, though, which made things a little better, but Vincent was getting on Louis’ last nerves. “It simply isn’t done.” He said.

Liam ended up getting very mad at Vincent’s bullshit views. He was the Hand after all, Harry’s advisor, and he thought Harry’s new changes to the banquet were _phenomenal_ and _groundbreaking_. Louis smiled to himself and looked up at a very surprised and flabbergasted Vincent. Louis found he himself couldn’t really pick fights. He was still trying to keep calm in such settings, but Liam seemed to lose his cool and it was the most amusing thing to see. Liam, who was so calm and collected and undoubtedly had his courtesies as second nature was ridiculously peeved.

“You tell him, Liam.” Louis said with a small laugh as he fit a tail dress over is caudal fin. It fell at the sides and tapered at the ends to make the illusion of a longer fin, and therefore a longer tail. It was a deep purple which looked really pretty against his mostly blue transparent fin. He was starting to _really_ like merfolk attire more than he thought he ever would. The garments he had were very luxurious, too. He was feeling super bougie. It was absolutely magnificent.

Liam ended up shooing Vincent out of Louis’ room and turned to Louis with a horrified expression on his face. “I think I was just possessed by some demon.”

Louis laughed so much he had to hold his stomach and fell back onto the floor, his tail curling up and down. Liam ended up laughing as well, and they both giggled on the floor.

Their laughter stopped when they heard someone screech so loud that Louis was sure the Pacific kingdom could hear it. They covered their ears and curled their tails into themselves, cringing. It was almost as bad as the sound of a blue whale. Almost. “Uh oh.” Liam said. “I think something went wrong with Harry.”

The two of them hurried over to Hailey’s beauty room. The royal stylist looked beyond nervous and was flapping her stingray wings up and down anxiously. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Your mother told me to do this! Oh no! Please don’t fire me!”

“What’s going on?! Louis asked. For a moment, he had no idea who was sat in front of the stingray. If it weren’t for Harry’s familiar back and mostly green tail, he would’ve never had guessed it was him. He looked over at Liam, whose eyes went wide. Niall ended up coming over as well.

“What’s Harry’s dramatic screeching all about?” Niall asked, but his eyes widened as well.

Louis smiled to himself and shook his head. _Dramatic screeching_ had to be some kind of understatement, now that he understood what had happened. “Has it ever been this short?”

“ _Poseidon_ , I’m so ugly.” Harry sobbed. Louis burst out laughing, only for Niall to crack up and Liam chuckle along with him. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

“Harry!” Louis said, his voice gentle and reassuring. He swam over to him, circling around until he was face to face with Harry. Harry looked down from Louis. “C’mon, look at me. It really doesn’t look awful at all.” He said, and Harry sighed out from his mouth, bubbles flying out of it. He looked up at Louis, whose expression immediately softened. Harry’s hair wasn’t just shorter, but it was short. Curls were _barely_ beginning from where they were. It was long enough to be styled if he wanted it, but definitely short. “No, darling, it looks lovely!”

“My luscious locks are _gone_.”

“Don’t exaggerate, Harry. Hair grows back but _oh_ … wow.” Louis’ hand reached over to run through Harry’s shorter hair. “It’s really great, actually. You look gorgeous. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?”

Harry pouted. “No. I can just feel my hair not flowing as much as it used to, nor does it touch my shoulders anymore so what’s the point of _living_ anymore?”

“People are dying, Harry.” Niall hummed quietly with a roll of his eyes.

“Were they bald when they died, though?” Harry asked. “ _WERE THEY?_ ”

“Good god, Hailey!” Louis looked over at her. “Mirror me.” Hailey quickly handed Louis the mirror and he showed it to Harry. “You’re exaggerating. You look beautiful.”

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and sighed out from his mouth again in relief. “I didn’t think I’d be able to pull of short hair. Shit, I thought I’d look like a water gremlin.” Louis knit his eyebrows at Harry and shook his head. “Lots of hair’s gone, though. It’s a bit weird, isn’t it? I mean it’s fine but… oh wow. Who is that?”

“I’m glad you think it looks fine. Because it does.” Louis smiled brightly. “Just something you’ll have to get used to."

Niall and Liam swam over to hover beside Louis. “Let’s see!” And their eyes widened with bright smiles. “It looks great!” Liam said.

“Really great. Can’t even remember when you had hair this short but this suits you.”

“Has he really never had short hair?” Louis asked.

“When I was like, what, five?” Harry guessed with a shrug. “You can see why I’d be horrified if my hair was cut this much after… having it long for so long. Even though I just assumed it was awful before I looked at it, but still.” He gave the trio an embarrassed smile. “Anyway, now that I’m… ready.” Louis laughed a little. “I’m guessing we can all… head to the banquet hall? Or are you guys not ready yet, either?”

“I’m all ready.” Niall said, looking over at Louis and Liam. “You two?”

“I’ve still got to get a bit of a trim but other than that, I’m all set.” Liam said. “So I guess I can stay here!” He looked over at Hailey, who hurriedly grabbed her scissors and looked far too giddy to get to work again. “Nothing _too_ short, though. Just a trim. I’m hoping my mum hasn’t come to you to tell you to buzz my hair?”

“Nope! Nope, I can do whatever _you_ want to it!” Harry got up from the seat so Liam could sit himself down. Hailey looked at him sadly. Her body even flopped a bit to express how sad she seemed. “Sorry to upset you, Your Majesty.”

Harry flashed her a grin, one that Louis thought was ridiculously charming and bright. “It’s okay. Mum’s been hinting at me cutting my hair for ages anyway. She makes me trim it every now and then because it gets bad if you don’t. Clearly she wanted to freak me out a bit. It’s okay. No worries. I would never sack you for something like this anyway. If you did a terrible job then _maybe,_ but you didn’t! Don’t worry.” Her wings flapped happily at her sides and Harry patted her top. “Make Liam look pretty!”

“I _am_ pretty.” Liam said defensively.

“Prettier.” Harry giggled, and he turned to face Louis, who’d been grinning madly at the entire situation. “Okay. Time to act like a proper merman again.” Louis exaggerated his posture to be straighter than normal. Harry chuckled. “That’s the spirit.” He waved Louis and Niall along with him out of the room.

“You can’t go yet, Harry!” Liam said. “You have your own entrance.”

Harry made a face and sighed. “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll wait with you, then.”

“C’mon, Louis. Let’s head to the banquet hall.” Niall said, and Louis nodded. Before heading out, Louis gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and brushed his thumb along his cheek. Harry smiled gently and winked playfully, only making Louis smile brightly. He followed Niall out of the room and headed to the banquet hall where aristocrats and commoners were hurrying inside it, humming excitedly and animatedly. Everyone seemed super eager for the banquet. Louis was, too, knowing that the food most likely was at its best, but he couldn’t wait for the dance.

There was soft music playing from the other end of the hall. The atmosphere was really bright. Louis could tell the aristocrats from the commoners. Commoners didn’t wear any decorative pieces on their tails, their arms, chests, or heads. They were also much more casual and laid back as opposed to the aristocrats who swam and sat more upright and careful. Louis caught a baron being surprised that he was allowed to sit wherever he wanted instead of the traditional ways of ‘assigned’ seating. Commoners even sat with aristocrats as well, which was _simply not done_ , but Harry was never one for the traditional things.

“Sit here.” Niall said, pointing to an empty chair adjacent to the head of the table. Anne said across from it with Gemma, who smiled and waved at him and Louis.

“Wait, I thought I could sit where I wanted to?” Louis asked.

“Okay, if you don’t want to sit next to Harry when he comes, be my guest!” Gemma said with a laugh. Louis’ eyes widened and he glanced down at the coral stump before sitting right down onto it.

“Cozy.”

“You are ridiculous.” Niall said, sitting right beside him. He clapped his hands and rubbed them excitedly. “Can’t wait to eat!”

“You always love to eat.” Louis giggled.

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Who doesn’t?”

“So, Louis,” Anne began. Louis looked up at her with a bright smile. “Do you have a speech ready?’

Louis blinked in confusion. “I—sorry?”

“A speech. After we eat, there’s speeches, and _now_ we dance after speeches.” Gemma said. “I thought Harry said you were going to make a speech?”

“No? No—what? No. He said nothing of the sort.” He looked over at Niall, who looked just as perplexed. “Right? No?”

“I’m not sure. It was never discussed.”

What type of _speech_? Honestly, Louis didn’t even know there were speeches at banquets. He thought they were just big feasts. If he had to get up and make some speech on the fly in front of a bunch of merfolk and fish, both aristocratic and common, he might just die. Damn it, Harry knew Louis wasn’t always the best at words! Harry could’ve given him some type of notice so he could write something down, couldn’t he have? Hopefully it was all a misunderstanding and Louis could relax, but he was suddenly very nervous and couldn’t wait for Harry to get here.

As if on cue, Vincent swam in and cleared his throat very loud. “Quiet, everyone!” He said rather importantly. The humming chatter died down and Louis looked over to the large doorway of the banquet hall. “May I present His Majesty Harry Edward of Houses Styles and Cox, the First of His Name, King of the Atlantic and the Marine, Lord of the Seven Seas, and Protector of the Waters.” Louis closed his eyes a moment, just because Harry’s royal title was _so_ extra. And yes, he knew it by heart. The doors opened and Harry swept in gracefully.

Anne and Gemma gasped. “Oh, it looks lovely!” Anne whispered.

“You should’ve heard his dramatics earlier.” Niall said, and Louis tried not to laugh.

“I heard him yell.” Gemma whispered. “If there’s anything he’s vain about, it’s his hair.”

Louis covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing, his eyebrows quirking at the effort. Niall seemed to be having a harder time. He kept his attention directed at Harry, who glanced over at him with a dimpled smile before looking about the rest of the large hall. “Welcome everyone. I am so pleased to see everyone here. You all seem to be in rather high spirits.” It was true. No one seemed the least bit bother by any changes from traditional practices yet. “I do hope it stays that way. I know that there are some differences this evening as opposed to other banquets in the past. I am not those kings. I am my own person and my philosophy is that rules don’t have to stay the same forever. Whoever made those rules before clearly were changed from rules before those as well. It’s my turn to do things my way and I’m really happy everyone seems to be doing okay so far. No one’s complained yet.” A few people laughed. Harry grinned even more. “Some traditions will stay, of course. Such as the delicious food the kitchen staff has prepared for us. I’ll stop babbling, I’m sure everyone’s famished and we can’t wait to get bloated. Cheers to everyone and thank you for coming tonight.” His hands were behind his back and he looked so confident and proud. Louis was damn proud, too! There were a few claps and Harry bowed his head subtly before swimming over to the head of the table. “Let’s eat!”

Merfolk staff rushed to the buffet table behind them to gather food to serve. Louis almost leaned his elbow on the table, quickly remembering he shouldn’t, so he just smiled warmly at Harry. “Hi. I’m quite proud of you. You planned this all out! You really _did_ do it your way.”

“Well, you also helped.” Harry said. Louis shrugged bashfully. “We wouldn’t be having a bit of fun at the end of the feast and the speeches if it weren’t for you.”

“You sparked the idea. I just helped keep the fire going.” Louis glanced up when Barbara filled up Harry’s plate, then Macie, then Jenna, then Vincent. He glanced behind Harry to see Liam swimming in from the door. “There you are, lad!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Liam said, sitting himself down beside Niall. “Hailey got a bit too enthusiastic with shaving the beard.” He said, feeling his chin. “So smooth—ooh, scallops.” Liam already started digging in as the table filled up with delicious undersea dishes. Mussels, shrimp, squid, lobster, octopus, crab, assorted barnacles, clams, and something that looked like clam chowder but definitely wasn’t. There were other different undersea foods as well, prepped and ready to be eaten, and Louis didn’t know half of them. He ended up asking what things were.

Louis was shocked to hear merfolk found a way to eat shark as well. It was far more comforting to know that they were all long dead and not killed for eating in this world.

He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until his plate was filled with the best of the best. By now, he’d have thought he was tired of seafood, but it wasn’t seafood down here. It was just food. Louis was devouring everything as calmly as he could even if, in his head, he felt like he was a vacuum cleaner making sure every bit of his plate was cleaned up. Jellyfish jelly was easily his favorite thing to dip things into. He ended up asking for his own bowl of it since he pretty much used it for everything he ate. It was like ketchup—everything was better with ketchup.

Louis was never one to talk while eating unless spoken to, _especially_ when there were so many people around. It took him much longer than it should to finish his meal if he did end up talking, but this was under the sea. He could eat and still speak. He certainly kept to the people around himself, which was fine, seeing as he was able to make Niall laugh about a million times. Niall’s laugh was also contagious, because it made everyone around him laugh, too.

Eating most of everything wasn’t easy at all, seeing as the food here made him full very fast, but it was definitely delicious. It was truly the first time he’d eaten with many other people down here, and he could hear the familiar clinking of platter and silverware. Liam was telling everyone about how Hailey almost gave him a beamer stache, which would’ve looked ridiculous on him and made Harry laugh. “At least I _have_ facial hair.” Liam retorted when Harry laughed, and the smile was wiped right off his face. Louis, Gemma, and Niall completely lost it, trying to stifle their loud laughs at Liam’s burn.

“I’m firing you, Liam.” Harry said bitterly, but there was a smile on his face regardless.

“Sure, Harry, sure.”

“Making a new law that says no one can make fun of the fact that I can’t grow facial hair yet.” Harry said importantly.

Gemma’s mouth fell open as if horrified. “I break that law every day, don’t do this to me!”

Niall’s head was like a joyful smiley face, bouncing between Harry and Gemma as they bantered as if he were watching a ping pong match. Louis’ shoulders shook with laughter that he tried to keep quiet and Liam and Anne shook their heads fondly.

“Harry, I was told I might have to make a speech?” Louis asked when he could.

Harry blinked at him. “Er… no.” He knit his eyebrows and shook his head, a hard, confused expression on his face. “You don’t _have_ to. I mean…” he shrugged just a tiny bit. “I might’ve mentioned it to my council that you may want to add onto mine, but.” Louis’ eyebrows rose in surprise. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and reached for Louis’ hand, but Louis pulled his back. “Sorry,” he whispered. “You don’t have to, no.”

“Okay.” Louis sighed out with relief. “Thank you. I mean I’ll… think about it, obviously, but. Yeah, no. Thanks.”

The banquet was beyond scrumptious, absolutely superb. Louis had somehow managed to make room for more than he usually ate and he was properly bloated. The good thing about the coral stumps they sat on was that there were no backs to them, so Louis couldn’t lean tiredly back into it and slump. He continued sitting up straight and talking to his friends and Anne until it seemed the rest of the table had finished eating. Staff took away the plates and Vincent reappeared behind Harry, clearing his throat loudly to draw attention to himself.

Once everyone quieted down, Vincent said, “Everyone, please. If our king could have your attention, I do believe he would like to say a few words.”

Harry looked to his mother, who gave him the warmest, most encouraging smile. Right. This was Harry’s first royal banquet he’d planned and this would be his first speech for it. Had he ever made such a speech? Of course, maybe it was going to be okay. After all, Harry had always had a way with words. If Harry was nervous, he would’ve shown it in the privacy of their rooms. They’ve gotten phenomenally good at coming to each other with anything that was on their minds. Louis had no doubt that whatever Harry had to say, whether it was memorized or from the top of his head, would be well said.

The king rose up from his seat and looked over the long banquet table. Louis’ eyes lifted up to look up at Harry so admiringly, and like everyone else in the room, he gave him his undivided attention. “First and foremost, once again, I am beyond thankful for everyone who was able to come and attend, aristocrat or commoner.” He clapped his hands together once and kept them like that for a moment, a lot like prayer hands. “Soon enough, we will be migrating to the southern Atlantic for the winter months. I understand many of you are waiting for the day to come in anticipation. It has been very tense and worrisome these few days. Everyone’s double checking where they are and sleeping with one eye open. I cannot blame you. Thankfully there hasn’t been any incident like the one in Celestia again. Hopefully it never happens again. I also know many of you are worried about a safe travel.” He paused a moment before smiling. “I’ve gotten word that no such incident has happened to interrupt the blue whale migration. With all of us and my kingsguard, I have no doubt our journey will be just as peaceful. And if not, we will be protected—each and every one of us. I know my priority is to make sure my kingdom and the people and fish in it are safe. I will not rest until it is and I will make sure it is always safe. You have my word.”

Harry seemed nervous suddenly, but he lifted his head up and spoke once more after a few moments of silence. “I also wanted to confess something.” Louis knit his eyebrows in confusion and glanced over at Gemma, Anne, Liam, and Niall, who looked just as confused. “This past summer, we were almost destroyed by the late siren queen. I would not have been able to stop her and restore our kingdom from the destruction she created if it had not been for the selfless human who helped _me_.” Louis blinked up at him, his mind _screaming_ an endless rambling of _whatthefuckareyoudoing?!_ “Poseidon, our great and mighty God of all oceans has deemed this human worthy of living amongst us. He has given this human fins, a tail, and gills. This human has been my honored guest for the past few months and is someone I’ve come to know as a kind and selfless soul who loves the ocean and all that is in it.”

There was instantaneous murmur, just an abundance of silvery, mystical hums coming from every part of the long table except for those surrounding Louis. He looked at Niall, whose mouth had fallen open, and Liam whose eyes had widened in surprise. “Did you know he was going to tell everyone?” Louis asked as quietly as he could.

“Trust me, I would’ve advised him not to if I did.” Liam said, seeming worried. “I just… don’t know how this is going to be received.”

“Exactly.” Niall agreed, but they stayed quiet after that.

Harry clapped his hands loudly. The buzzing of hums quieted in an instant. Louis was still in shock at the power Harry had. “I understand that it can be worrisome for a human to be in our midst.” Louis felt like sinking under the table and hiding for a hundred years. His caudal fin was restless as it waved nervously underneath him. “Believe me, I understand. There is something I need understood,” he paused rather dramatically, and any other day that didn’t have Louis’ heart racing, he would smirk at Harry’s dramatics. “I will never put our kingdom, my people, all of you,” he gestured out to the great table. “in danger.”

“Explain the siren queen then.” Someone said farther down the table. There was a murmur of agreement and Louis really felt like disappearing.

“This is what I’m worried about. Harry’s credibility since that marriage hasn’t been… the best.” Liam told Louis quietly. “But since then, he has lived up to his word, I’ll give him that.”

“I just think it’s too soon and I don’t know what he’s got up his tail.” Niall added.

Even Gemma looked nervous, her eyes wide and lips pressed together. Anne just eyed her son expectantly, though Louis could see that motherly glimmer of hope and certainty that Harry knew what he was doing. That remarkably eased Louis’ nerves a little as he redirected his attention back to Harry. “It was my father’s dying wish.” Even if Louis knew it wasn’t. It was all a plot from Simon, who was thankfully now gone. “In my time of grieving, I was not in a right state of mind to make such decisions. I understand the mistake and I fully regret it every day that passes. That being said…” Harry paused, looking thoughtful. “I’ve been making some changes within my reign. More traditional practices have been altered—this banquet, for instance. How many aristocrats can say they’ve dined with commoners? And commoners, how many of you can say you’ve dined with aristocrats? And it’s going well, isn’t it?” People nodded and agreed quietly and Harry smiled gently. “It’s small changes, even from within and spreading outward to make the ocean much more harmonious. I am doing things my way, and my way is not to hurt anyone, but to bring us all together. I’m not saying I’m going to tell humans about us—that is completely off the table. That _would_ hurt us.”

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled softly once more. “But if Poseidon decides a human is good enough to be amongst us, who am I to deny that? And I can honestly say that… it’s okay. I trust him more than I’ve ever trusted the late queen, and my trust grows evermore. I’ve never been less scared of a human, not when he’s done so much to understand me, our culture, our world, and has put in so much effort to help. His name is Louis Tomlinson. Some of you may have… obviously come across him by now and have seen how courteous and kind he is. He is so much more than that, and I promise it with all I have. He also plans on creating a charity to help our healing centers. Our _first_ charity. And I am so proud and honored to have him, who helped save us from tyranny, as my guest for more months to come.” He looked over at Louis and bowed his head.

Louis couldn’t believe Harry was saying these things. Despite how nervous he was of how others would take it, Harry’s words were heavy with adoration for him. It swelled in Louis’ heart and settled deep in his core. God, he was so in awe of this man for his bravery and his strength to change the game. Harry really believed in the changes he was making and one of them was _Louis_ , including Louis in a more official way in this world. It touched Louis’ heart more than he could express, and he smiled brightly up at Harry. This proud, admiring, grateful, warm, devoted feeling was muddled into one and was absolutely consuming him.

“It’s you?” One of the aristocrats asked Louis. Louis looked over at them and nodded. For a moment, Louis thought they’d go in an uproar of rage, but then they nodded slowly and looked around the table. “To the human who saved us!” and slammed the table with their hand.

“Here here!” Everyone else agreed in unison, and Louis sighed out in relief through his gills. He smiled gently and looked up at Harry, who also smiled like the brightest sun.

“That went… really well, actually.” Anne said in surprise.

“I did not expect that.” Gemma laughed a little. “Now you won’t be shunned!”

“I guess.” Louis shrugged. He did feel a little better, though. He wouldn’t have to lie as much anymore about being from the Pacific—which was absolute bullshit at this point. He was… he was really happy. He looked up as Harry swam right beside him and offered Louis his hand. “Hello.” Louis giggled.

“Would you like to dance, Louis?” Harry asked, his other hand behind his back. How fucking proper. Louis scrunched his nose at him and got up to take his offered hand. Harry kissed the back of it grinned so goofily. Louis thought Harry was way too excited to be able to do this in front of a lot of people.

“It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.” Louis told him. It came to him much easier than it used to. He hummed it so softly, too, and it made Harry positively beam. Louis had to restrain himself from kissing him silly, so he let Harry pull him along to the end of the hall where the undersea band started to play some rather lively music. Harry spun Louis around once and had Louis in a fit of small giggles. His hand held Louis’ waist and they danced so happily—the way they knew how to. “You could’ve given me a bit of a warning, you know. I had about a million heart attacks.”

“I wanted to keep it to myself. I wanted… to do something on my own terms. Something I was sure of. And I need you to be known better. I need to ease you into the idea of people, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Harry said in a hushed tone. Louis smiled slowly, trying his best to keep any chill he had. After all the practice of being here for a few months, he was definitely getting better at knowing his boundaries in the public eye. So, he twirled Harry around and swung their arms about as they laughed gleefully. Niall, Liam, Gemma, and Anne had joined at some point, and then a bit of the staff. _Hesitantly_ , the guests also joined, and that was when it really got fun. People experimented with dance movements and Louis ended up showing some how to do a few moves on their own. The banquet’s ending became so festive and exciting. Soon, everyone was dancing about endlessly… or until they couldn’t dance anymore. The exhaustion was absolutely real and even Louis nearly sunk to the bottom of the banquet hall from sleepiness. That was a sure sign that the banquet was over… but boy was it a fun night.

⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓ ⚓

“Guess what.” Harry said to Louis just a week after the banquet. Louis had been working with Niall on ideas for the charity. Liam ended up joining in, too, if he so happened to be in the vicinity and if he had any time. This morning, Louis finally ended up having a brief meeting with a couple of important merfolk about starting the charity. Since it was the ocean’s first ever charity, there was a lot of free reign for Louis. He decided that since they soon going to migrate, he could focus on the charity there instead and worry about preparing to leave instead. One thing was for certain: it was going to happen, and it was going to be fucking incredible.

Louis held Noah closely to him as he sat outside in the back of the castle, Evan and Jackie squeaking about happily. He’d been trying to practice his magic and was pitifully failing. He hadn’t expected Harry to show so out of the blue, so he was slightly startled. His surprised expression quickly shifted into absolute endearment and wonder. “What?”

Harry smiled down at him before sitting right beside him up against the sea rock. “Hmm, no, you have to guess.”

“Oh, fuck off, Harry. This could take all day!” Louis whined, making Harry laugh. “Tell me?”

Harry looked at him, appearing thoughtful as he hummed and then nodded. “Only because I don’t want you guessing all day or it’ll ruin what I have planned—especially since it's evening.” Louis raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Remember I told you I’d take you out one of these days?”

“Yes.”

“Tonight, I’m taking you out tonight!” Harry beamed and Louis laughed. “We do have to sneak out, though. The guards are notorioius whenever I leave the kingdom to come with me still.”

Louis frowned. “Still no sign of the savage shark?” Harry twisted his mouth and shook his head solemnly. “I bet you could find him if they let you search.”

“I feel like I could.” Harry sighed. “Hate feeling like a useless plankton while everyone else does the dirty work. I know, though, they don’t want me gone.” He shrugged. “I understand it. That’s something I do plan on changing, though. Eventually. I need to space out my changes. Don’t want people being overwhelmed.”

“I agree. It’s okay, Haz.” Louis said, lifting his hand up and curling it around the base of Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss, gentle kiss. He barely pulled back from it, his nose touching the tip of Harry’s, their eyes soft and locked. “Let’s break the rules and go on our date. It’ll take our minds off of things.”

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis again quickly, drawing a giggle from him. “Okay. Are you all set to go or…?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t need anything, do I?”

“Nope! Just you.”

“Then let’s get out of here.” Louis swam upward immensely fast. So fast, even, that his tail slapped Harry’s face. “Oh! I’m so sorry, love.” Louis felt so bad! He set Noah on the rock and hurried over beside Harry once more, who looked somewhat murderous, but still very cute. Louis kissed his cheek in an effort to strengthen his apology. “Sorry for my enthusiasm. Haven’t been outside these palace walls in a while, you know.”

Harry’s expression softened immediately. “Your enthusiasm is divine, Lou. And I get it. You’re excited. I would be, too, if I were you. In fact, I am. After all, our entire relationship is based off of me not wanting to be stuck within these walls.” He gave Louis a lopsided grin and a shrug. “Now you know how I felt.”

“I can’t blame you one bit.”

They snuck out of the palace with ease. How they got past the many guards surrounding the outskirts of the walls was beyond Louis, but they managed to do so nonetheless. Harry led him off somewhere he didn’t know of, but Louis was so unbelievably excited. They kept close, and honestly, he couldn’t help double checking everywhere. The fear throughout the waters was very real, and here they were, being so unbelievably stupid and doing something reckless for a bit of fun. Still, Harry _had_ said there hadn’t been any sign of the savage shark anywhere, and no other monstrous incident like the one in Celestia had happened since. With that in mind, Louis was able to somewhat calm himself.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked, not one for surprises. As much as he liked them when the surprise finally happened, he hated not knowing what was going on.

“I can’t tell you!” Harry chuckled. “It’s a surprise. It’s also a secret to… pretty much everyone else in this ocean. Only I know where it is. And yet… I want to share it with you.”

Louis huffed out from his mouth and gave him a silly smile. “Okay. If you say so.”

Harry led Louis to an undersea gorge. It was surprisingly quiet. Not a lot of fish or merfolk seemed to be around here aside from the occasional shellfish or smaller critter. “Over here,” Harry said, waving Louis over to the other side of the gorge. They came to a large wall-like rock that went high up toward the brim of the sea, but not quite. Up against the bottom of it was a smaller, but rather large rock. Harry pulled at it, and Louis was amazed at the strength he had. It looked the size of a boulder! God, Harry seemed to just get more attractive every day.

When the rock was out of the way, it revealed a small opening inside of the wall. Harry smiled at him and Louis raised his eyebrows. He nodded gently and Louis swam inside carefully.

It was a grotto. It was Harry’s grotto. There were shelves of shoes and stolen human trinkets all around him. The shelves kept going all the way to the top, the rocky walls coming together to a hole where light shined in. It wasn’t moonlight, but Louis could see the sun was mostly far gone. There was even a homey touch to the entire area. Louis smiled slowly, impressed and astonished at where he was and what he saw. He was so entranced as he swam over to a couple of roller blades that he jumped when he heard the rock slam shut behind him. Harry had sealed the opening and looked over his shoulder, apologetically smiling. “Sorry, I know it’s quite loud.”

“This is where the magic happens, huh?” Louis asked with a small laugh. His hands covered his mouth in surprise and he laughed into them, looking around again. He couldn’t get over it! Harry entrusted him with this secret and he was here! “My god, this is amazing. I’ve got to hand it to you, Harry.” He sighed out from his gills and pulled his hands down as he touched a music box. “Ariel would be jealous. You’ve truly outdone yourself with your collection.”

“And that’s not all!” Harry said rather excitedly. Louis spun around to look at him. Over in one of the lower shelves was a treasure chest. Louis’ eyes widened and Harry picked it up and carried it over. “Come, babe.” He sat himself in the middle of the grotto and Louis sat in front of him. He undid the latches of the chest and opened it up slowly to reveal…

Louis’ eyebrows quirked in amused confusion. “Are those…” he glanced up at Harry. “Is this food? Are we having a picnic?” He asked, the timbre of his hum so soft and endeared.

“And your favorite jellyfish jelly because you love it so much.” Harry pulled out everything for them. “Jellyfish jelly to dip things in, scallops, shrimps, oysters, _barnacles_ , of course. Mussels, plankton and lobster stew,” Louis’ eyes widened. “My own invention. I had fun going into the kitchens today to plan this all out and I made a suggestion to make this.”

“What’s in this stew?” Louis asked, grabbing the bowl gingerly. He had to hand it to the chefs of the merfolk world. Logically, this stew shouldn’t be staying in the bowl so easily.

“Jellyfish jelly,” Harry laughed. “Erm… right, bit of lobster tail, some seaweed, grated anemone, squid ink, and mini starfish.”

There was once a time when Louis would vomit at the idea of this, but his mouth was honestly watering. “Right, I’m having this first. Fuck. That looks amazing.”

“Remember when you told me that barnacles were an acquired taste before you even tried them?” Harry teased. Louis narrowed his eyes and giggled. “Now look at you! You even have your favorites.”

They grabbed what they wanted to eat first, which was the lobster stew, and Louis sipped it with a spoon,  only to fall in a food heaven. “I would’ve thought that eating so much seafood day in and day out would exhaust me, too. I blame the merman biology. Must change my taste buds and stomach, too. But…” He nodded approvingly and took another spoonful. “I’m really not complaining at all.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Harry beamed, drinking some of the stew himself. “How’re you doing with everything, anyway?”

“I’m doing fine, darling.” Louis said, a soft smile accompanying his sot timbre. “Yeah, definitely doing okay. I’m loving it here, I am. Even with all the dangers and stuff, it’s lovely down here. Of course… my magic still needs a bit of work.” He sighed out at that. “I’m happy I’m getting the hang of things, though. And happy I don’t have to lie as much. That’s a big plus. Also still really excited to get started on the charity. I’m definitely gonna go visit a healing center when we’re in the south so I can really get a feel of how things work down there. And, of course I’m happy.” He reached over to gently grasp Harry’s upper arm, giving it a small squeeze. “Because you’re here and we’re here and I’m so endlessly proud of you and the times we have together when we’re alone are so nice, Harry. Like now.” He chuckled and tilted his head to the side. “We’ve really been together for a few months, too! Properly. I think that’s also really exciting.”

“I entirely agree. I’ve loved every second of you being here in the ocean and particularly, with me, too.” Harry smiled against his spoonful of stew and Louis laughed. “I even feel sort of domestic.”

Louis set his own spoon back into the bowl. “Right?! Granted the urge to snog you every two seconds and be as close to you as possible is always there, but I like us having our own lives even down here. And then when we go to sleep we talk about our day…” he sighed dreamily. “And we miss each other. Even if we technically live together, we don’t spend every waking moment together so we have the time to miss each other instead of getting sick of each other.”

“I hope I never get sick of you. I feel like it’s impossible. I mean, look at you!” Harry gestured with his hand over at Louis. “The most brilliant human turned merman to ever exist in the world and the best person in my entire life—aside from my mother.” Louis could relate. If there was one thing he made sure to do every day, it was to shell phone his mother at least once. They loved their mothers so much. “You are the person who makes me laugh and smile and feel like I’m flying all in one. All warm and soft, too. And I know you don’t find someone who does that for you all the time, not ones that are so special like you.”

Louis smiled so sweetly, touched by the words. “You’re so cute. But I know. I feel…” he tried to think of a word, of something that could describe how he felt. It was just so impossible. He thought about how he felt before meeting Harry—like he was just existing. Bored. Dead inside, even. He smiled slowly and hummed softly as the word came to him. “You make me feel alive. I feel like the moment we met… was like… a rebirthing of sorts. I don’t know. Like you said, us meeting each other promised all these new and exciting things. Like we were supposed to meet. Like we… like we’ve had half a heart all our lives and suddenly we just found our other halves by chance. And it’s you and I. A life changing romance for the ages.”

“You are so… cheesy.” Louis positively beamed at that, more than proud of Harry’s proper use of the phrase. Harry wasn’t wrong, either. They were being so fucking cheesy. They tended to always be cheesy when they had sweet moments alone. “I can’t believe I haven’t got tired of you being all cheesy yet.”

“You are _way_ cheesier than I am!” Louis argued with a small laugh. “Like when I ask you for your honest opinion on a fin dress, you _still_ say I look good in anything which doesn’t answer my question, by the way. It just makes me roll my eyes. One of these days, I’ll be proper fed up.”

“But you _do_ look good in anything which means you look good in that fin dress… which means that, in a way, I did answer your question.” Harry grinned dimply, looking far too proud of himself. Louis scoffed lightly and dabbed a bit of jellyfish jelly onto Harry’s nose. Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise and Louis laughed mischievously. “Heeyyyyyyy,” he hummed slowly, brushing the jelly off his nose and popping it into his mouth.

“You’re so funny. So fucking cute.” Louis said, sighing out from his gills as they opened up a little and looking so dreamily at him. “The jelly suited your nose. Make it a fashion statement.”

“That would be the worst fashion trend and everyone would follow. Absolutely not!”

They ate peacefully, with Harry showing Louis just about every little trinket he had managed to steal (though Harry argued he was ‘collecting’ these human trinkets. Louis let him have it). Louis showed Harry how to tie sneakers properly since he had a pair of those down here. Taught him how a music box worked, though it sounded very watery when it played. Harry seemed to very much enjoy it nonetheless. He ended up taking Louis’ hand and twirled him around to the gentle music and they laughed so happily, leaning into each other for a sweet kiss and embracing.

“I have a part two of our date.” Harry said.

“Oh yeah! Let’s go, yeah!”

Harry shoved the rock out of the opening of the grotto and they swam out of it. He pushed it back into place and waved his hand for Louis to follow him. “I think you’re going to love what we’re gonna do next.” He said. Louis beamed, hurrying after him. “It’s one of the best games we’ve got down here. I don’t know why it’s not played as much, but I know for a fact you’re really going to love it.”

“What is it?!”

“Camouflage. There’s an open ecosystem when it’s not as busy with life, and you get assigned an octopus. Octopi as you know have a lot of magic within them, usually having to do with color. They get attached to you anywhere—I tend to think it’s funny when they’re on my head but wherever is fine—and they turn you… invisible, I guess. You blend in with the surrounding areas just like they do and your goal is to find me. I’m also invisible. It’s like extreme tag. The octopus you have also gives you these orbs that only you can see and you can throw them at where you think I may be. They’ll splatter like ink over me in case you get me and it’ll be harder for me but easier for you to get me if that happens. Do you get what I mean?”

Louis was smiling from ear to ear. What a fun idea! He couldn’t wait to play such a game. “It sounds like tag but with paint ball. Honestly, that sounds ridiculously fun, Harry. And… I… am so gonna win.”

Harry scoffed. “In your dreams, Lou.”

“I’ll have you know that I am… phenomenal at these types of games, Harry. I have complete confidence in myself.”

“But you’re in my turf, Lou. And you’ve technically never played this, so how could you possibly know? Even I know it’s a hard game to win.”

“I’ve beaten you at _every_ game you’ve shown me so far!” Louis laughed.

“That is _not_ true!” Harry argued, laughing as well. “You’re gonna lose and that’s that.”

“I am not!”

Their laughter mingled together and they stopped to ease it down, sharing fond looks with each other. Harry looked around them and frowned suddenly. Louis did, too, wanting to see what Harry was seeing. He saw fish swimming away or hiding. _Swim away!_ He heard them squeak, and his heart started beating faster out of nervousness. He looked over at Harry, who looked back at him and swallowed hard. Any trace of happiness disappeared from their faces. “Lou, I think we need to get out of here.”

“Yeah.”

It was eerily quiet.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand and let Harry lead them away slowly. He’d never seen the ocean so quiet, never seen it so void of life because everyone was hiding. He squeezed Harry’s hand nervously and felt uneasy. His stomach twisted as they made their way back. The feeling of someone watching them followed him, and it grew too much that he looked behind him, just to ease his mind.

There was a shark right at the tip of their tails.

“HARRY!” Louis’ loud timbre vibrated around them. Harry looked behind him, eyes widening as he shot forward faster than anything. Louis hurried with him, swimming faster than he ever did. He could hear the shark chasing them, absolutely fearing for their lives.

They swam toward the palace, but Harry seemed worried. “I can’t bring the shark here! I’ve got to steer it away! You continue onto the palace, Lou.”

“Are you out of your mind?! I am not leaving you to deal with this!” Harry glared at Louis, who glared right back. “Don’t you argue with me right now. As if this is even the time to fucking argue.”

“Fine.” Harry said shortly, turning quickly, and Louis followed as fast as he could. Still his movements weren’t as swift and sharp as Harry’s, but he was still alive. It was a close call, seeing as the shark was on their tails and chomping at the water behind them menacingly. Louis winced at the sound of the shark clamping its hard jaws. His heart raced in fear. He hadn’t been this terrified in a while.

“What’s your plan then?!” Louis asked.

“I’m thinking—I know! Lou, we have to find a big sea rock. Large!”

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this.” Louis said, but he looked around. “But I trust you!”

It was eerie to see no one around, but that was good, too. Louis didn’t think he could bear to see anyone getting hurt. His eyes scanned the deep blue all around them until they settled at the beginnings of an undersea cave that stretched further away, “Would that do? Like a wall type of thing?”

“Brilliant, yeah. Lou, we need to swim as fast as possible toward it. Way faster than this brute, got it?” Harry asked, looking over at Louis with a serious gaze. Louis momentarily wasn’t sure, but he nodded nonetheless. He’d do his damn best to speed the fuck away. “Sharks can only swim straight so we’re gonna go down,” Harry zoomed straight down and went under the shark along its body, still holding tightly to Louis’ hand.

“And then up?” Louis asked as they popped up behind the shark’s tail. The shark made a confused, but angry sound, and they laughed mischievously Before Louis knew it, he was being pulled toward the rough outer wall of the sea cave. Louis swam over with Harry, but stared at him. Harry rested his back up against the wall and crossed his arms. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Harry patted the space beside him on the wall. “Join me.” So Louis did, albeit with a heavy sigh past his gills. “This is how I killed a megalodon.”

“They’re extinct.”

“Remember my quest?”

“Right.”

“I’m pretty confident in myself right now. Especially as you see this shark is coming at us ridiculously fast now.” Louis’ eyes widened as he looked straight ahead. The shark had finally noticed where they’d gone and was speeding toward them like a bullet. “When I say now, you swim to your right, away, as fast you can. I’ll swim to my left.” Louis was certain his heart would jump out of his head right now. It was like watching death coming straight at him. How could Harry be so fucking calm?!

“Harry—”

“This shark is not gonna have time to slow himself down or to change direction from how fast he’s coming at us and he’s gonna slam right into the rock. If we’re lucky, his mouth is open—”

“ _Harry_ —” The shark was too close for comfort. Even Louis’ tail was swishing nervously underneath him.

“and its teeth will get stuck in the rock or break against it entirely.”

The shark was feet away. Its mouth started to open. Death would surely come. “HARRY!”

“NOW!”

They shot in opposite directions, and Louis let out a relieved exhale past his mouth. “Fuck,” he spun around, hoping to see the damage they’ve done, but he saw something far worse.

Harry was being chased by the shark. It didn’t work. How could it not have worked?! That was full proof. But now, his boy was swimming for his life, and Louis couldn’t have that. He shot forward, hurrying after the shark, trying to get to Harry. He didn’t know what he’d do, but he was definitey going to do something.

“LOUIS,” he heard Harry’s loud, watery tone call out. “GET TO THE PALACE!”

“You are going to get into so much trouble if I tell on you and I am not leaving you alone!” Louis called back. He swam underneath the shark to get to Harry. He could see the rocky outside of the cave curving, and Louis’ eyes widened. “HARRY, WE’VE GOT TO TURN AROUND!”

But it was just a moment too late. Harry swam straight into the corner of where the rocks curved and had nowhere to escape. Louis used every bit of his body to swim faster than this retched monster, used everything he learned to get ahead. Harry, cornered, yelled and Louis managed to swim up from under the shark to get in front of him. The shark’s mouth was wide open, sharp teeth ready to pierce through flesh, and Louis spun around just in time to see the shark less than a foot away from them. Louis stuck his hands out in front of himself, closed his eyes in fear, and felt Harry’s arms around him. He waited for the inevitable pain, he and Harry screaming already, but it never came.

Their screams died and they stayed quiet. What happened? They were okay? Louis was shaking a little, still too afraid. “Lou?” Harry said quietly after a few moments of silence. Louis still had his eyes closed. “Lou—whoa.”

“What?”

“Open your eyes.”

What Louis saw when he opened his eyes had them widening in surprise. He let out a small, surprised scoff and he laughed shakily. The shark, the very shark the ocean had been trying to find for some time now, was stuck in a very strong bubble, large enough for it to fit in. “Shit.” He’d done that? He looked behind him at Harry, whose arms were still around him. Louis turned in his arms to hug him and bury his face in his neck. “Oh, that was so scary.”

“We’re okay, you’re okay. You did so good.” Harry told him softly, kissing the side of his head. “I’m sorry my plan didn’t work.”

“It was a good plan. Should’ve worked.”

“Not a normal shark.”

Louis shook his head, pulling back to look at him. “The fact that he’s savage told us that.” He looked over at the trapped shark. He noticed something fast. The bubble didn’t give the shark enough room to move, and its effects were obvious. “Harry, we’ve got to move the shark.”

Harry looked up from Louis, his eyes softening. “Right, yeah, before he drowns. Should take it to the palace and… a sea witch can hopefully see what’s going on with him. Can you move it?”

“I can try.” Louis said, lifting his hand up and motioning the bubble to come forward. The bubble did, and the shark no longer seemed as stressed. “Yeah… I can.” He smiled over at Harry, who grinned back. “Let’s just go, yeah?” Harry nodded, and they headed back to the palace, Louis controlling the bubble and keeping it going as straight as possible.

“I know one thing’s for sure.” Harry said after a bit of silence.

Louis hummed softly. “What?”

“We’re leaving for the south. Immediately. From what we’ve heard, things down south are okay. I’m not taking any chances in staying here any longer. What if there’s more savage sharks? Or other savage animals? It’d be best to just leave now. By tonight, we’ll be on our way to the South Atlantic whether anyone likes it or not.”

Even if it would be a bit earlier than planned and gathering the whales, chariots, and all merfolk together in the dead of night so suddenly spark nerves, Harry's views made sense. Louis understood why he'd come to such a decision and he honestly kind of  _agreed_ with it. It would be frantic, but... it was a good idea. One could never be too safe, and Louis knew Harry's top priority was the safety of his people.

Two hours later, Louis was sat in a chariot alongside Harry. Other chariots and whales were around them, as well as merfolk that opted to just go on their own at their side as they went on their long migration toward the Southern Atlantic. He leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and felt Harry's head resting on his own. Sleepiness itched at his eyes, his lids getting heavy, until they closed.

"At least one good thing came from our date other than our time together." Harry said with a great yawn.

"Hmm?"

"Seems you've got your magic down pretty well." 

Louis scoffed lightly and yawned as well. It'd take about a day to get to the southern palace. "I mean, we got the savage shark but sure, that's the only thing that came out of this whole mess that was good."

Harry chuckled sleepily and groaned. "I'm too tired, leave me alone. I'm trying to praise you."

"You knob." Louis said, far too fondly. "Thank you. And I'm proud of you, too. For doing this. You really do have your kingdom's best interest at heart."

"Thank you, I try. Really hard."

"You're doing fine, love." Louis said, so quietly, before he fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep as he tried not to think about how far away he'd be from his home.

_Thank goodness for shell phones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me here if you did even after so long. It means a lot to me. I've seen how many people have told me they miss this story and wonder when I'd return and it warms my heart so much. Hopefully it was well worth the wait as I bettered myself mentally and even in my writing, hopefully, hehe. I just am so happy to finally get this out again and I will work on the next chapter soon and get that out... when I get it out.
> 
> Thank you so much ! Once again, I'd love feedback to know how you liked it and what your fave parts were an everything in between ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the opener! I'm a fan of comments and kudos, they do keep me motivated as always! Thanks so much for looking!


End file.
